Cuz You Have My Heart
by JennaPayna
Summary: What happens when a girl moves to California and becomes friends with Big Time Rush. rated T for what may happen later. I hope the story is better than this suckish summary :D
1. Welcome to California

Chapter 1

My name is Jenna, I am 17 years old. I am in the senior class even though I just turned seventeen instead of about to turn eighteen. My mom lied on my form to get me into school earlier apparently she "couldn't take being around me all day anymore". So at the age of just-barely-three, I was off to start school. Anyway, back at my old school I had great friends and I was loving life. That all changed when my mom's job changed location and we were shipped off to California to start a new life. I have three older brothers, Bret, Carey, and Ryan. They are all older than me so I am not really close to any of them but I know that they would do anything for me. I don't know what my new school will be like, I only hope that I won't be the "weird new kid" that nobody wants to hang out with. Well let's begin, shall we.

"Jenna!" my mom yelled

"I'm coming!" I yelled back throwing my suit case down the stairs

"We're going to miss the plane!"

"It doesn't take off for an hour and a half mom!"

"Ry, let's go! Mom is flipping out!" I yelled to my brother who was still packing

"Give me five god damn minutes!"

Ryan was excited about going to California but he was a little upset he had to leave his friends and his normal hot-spots for bar-hopping. Lucky for him, some of his friends are moving to California so they can "hang with their buddy in new territory". He has weird friends.

Twenty minutes later we were off. When we made it to the airport we waited and waited until we boarded our plane. I was sittin' in my seat. I was no where near my mom, brother, or his friends. I was in the middle seat when two guys came over and sat on either sides of me. They were pretty good looking too. I looked over at one of them and he immediately introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm James" he said

"Jenna" I said shaking his hand

"I'm Kendall" the other boy said

"Jenna" I said shaking his hand too

"So why are you going to California?" James asked making conversation

"My mom got transferred and I'm going to finish my high school career in a new school"

"Oooh, that sucks" Kendall said

"I know. Why are you guys going to California?"

"James and I are in a band with out two friends and we are going back from our mini vacation"

"That's so cool!"

"Big Time Rush" James said

"How old are you guys? Sorry if that's a really weird question." I said laughing a little

"We, are eighteen" Kendall said "And you?"

"Seventeen" I said

"One year younger than us" James said

"That must make you a, junior?" Kendall asked

"Nope, senior"

"How?"

"My mom lied on my enrollment slip to get me into school"

"So when did you turn seventeen?" Kendall asked

"About a month ago" I said

"Do you guys go to school too, seeing as you are in a band?"

"Yeah, we do" James said

I spent the whole plane ride talking about anything and everything with James and Kendall. I probably will never see them again but they are really nice guys. I could definitely see myself with one of them but it didn't matter. I am sooooo not ready for school on Monday. It is currently Saturday, by the way.

-Monday-

Time for boring old school at a new school where nobody will pay any attention to me. Ryan is lucky because he already graduated college and he has his friends so he is perfectly accepted. The only good thing about this move is that my mom bought me a car to say she was sorry when we all know, she isn't. So, I got ready for school, grabbed all my stuff and hopped in my new blue sparkly Corvette. Man I love this car! I drove to school and pulled into the parking lot. I had the pleasure of seeing lots of people I don't know stare at my car. I pulled into a parking space and hopped out. I was wearing jeans and a plain blue v-neck, my dark brown hair flowing to my shoulders and the v-neck really made my blue eyes stand out. I had a small amount of bangs that went off to the side corresponding with my side part. I grabbed my stuff out of the back seat and went into the school on my way to the main office to get my schedule. A couple people introduced themselves as I was on my way through the school searching for the main office. When I finally found it the lady handed me my schedule without an upward glance. This is gonna be fun, I can tell. And if you couldn't tell, that was sarcasm. I made it through most of my day without getting lost because this very helpful teacher gave me a map of the school. It was when lunch rolled around that I got nervous. I had no idea where to sit. I was looking around for an empty table when I heard people calling my name.

"Jenna!"

"Jenna!"

I turned around and saw Kendall coming up to me.

"Kendall! Hi, I didn't know you went to school here" I said

"Yeah! This is so weird! Come sit with me and my friends" he said to me

"Thanks" I said following him to the table where his friends were

He introduced me to everyone and told me to sit between James and his other friend, Carlos.

"Hey James" I said getting out my lunch

"Smart choice" he pointed to my lunch "The food here is dangerous" he said laughing

"Thanks for the tip" I said

Just after that, a girl came up to James and kissed him before sitting next to him. There goes my chance with him…

"Jenna, this is Emily"

"Hi" I said

"In case you haven't guessed, I'm James' girlfriend" she said laughing

I laughed too, I feel so in place. I never expected this to happen. I figured it would take at least a couple weeks to make friends. Thank god I met James and Kendall on the plane. I turned around to see what Carlos was doing; he hadn't spoke since I met him. He seemed to be doing homework and seemed to be confused.

"Need help?" I asked

"Yes please, usually Logan helps me but he is too interested in his girlfriend over there. Her name is Erin"

"What do you need help with?" I asked

"This" he said simply gesturing to his homework

"No problem"

I helped him finish all of his homework in 15 minutes and he said that thanks to me he understood everything completely. He was the same age as me but he actually was a junior. We talked for a while and everyone at the table tried their best to include me in every conversation. Ally, Kendall's girlfriend, was the one staring most of the conversations. I began to talk to Carlos again and one of his comments caught me off guard.

"You have really pretty eyes" he said

"Thanks" I replied

To fill the awkward moment, Ally and Kendall both agreed with him. The rest of lunch was pretty boring but on the bright side, I was invited to hang out with everyone after school. I went through the rest of the day just trying to not get lost and memorize the school. After school, Kendall and Carlos walked me to my car from whatever building we were in. We were walking through the parking lot when I stopped at my car.

"Here she is" I said gesturing to my car

"THIS is your car?" Kendall asked shocked

"Yup"

"Sweet car!" Carlos exclaimed

"I know right?" I said "My mom got it for me when we got here"

Kendall and Carlos were walking around my car looking at it with wide eyes. It had a small back seat but it was almost a two seated car, the back was that small. My 1987 or so Corvette and obviously, these two boys were in love with my car.

"One of you want a ride? I need directions to James' house" I said

Carlos and Kendall practically wrestled to get into my car. Carlos won.

"That's ok, Ally probably wouldn't want me riding in another girl's car anyway" Kendall said pretending he wasn't a little sad he couldn't ride in my car

"I drove my own car to school today anyway" he said still making excuses

"Hop in if you want" I said to him

"Ok!" He said excited

Carlos was in the passenger's seat and Kendall hopped in the back. I put the top down and we were on our way. It was a really nice day so everybody wanted the top down.

"I didn't really drive to school" Kendall said after a few minutes

**a/n: ok I have been thinking about this story for a while now. Sorry if it sucks, I can't help it. Please review! **

**-Jenna**


	2. Realizations

**a/n: the guys' house is their apartment at the palm woods on the show but in this story it's an actual house. Just thought I would let you know oh and beware of the language that may be used in this story **

It took ten minutes but we made it to James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan's place in one piece. Kendall and Carlos dared me to be a little dangerous so we went all little faster than the speed limit. *cough cough* When we hopped out of the car James pulled in after us. As soon as he pulled in I hopped out to join Carlos and Kendall who were standing with their hands in their pockets. James looked surprised that we got there before him.

"How'd you guys get here so fast?" he asked us

"Well, we probably just left before you" I said getting chuckles out of Kendall and Carlos

"So, this car is yours?" James asked

"Yup, she's all mine" I said patting the back of the car

"Cool" he said

Then we walked inside, this house is AMAZING. James has his arm tightly wrapped around Emily's waist as he showed me around. As soon as the tour was over he sat down on the couch cuddling with her. Carlos was at the other end of the couch sitting all by himself. I sat down next to him as Ally, Erin and Logan got there. Kendall immediately went up to Ally and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. They then walked over to the couch and she sat on his lap. Logan and Erin were cuddling on the couch as well. Carlos and I seemed a little out of place because we were just sitting there.

-Four hours later-

"Well guys, I don't mean to be the first one to leave but I have homework that isn't going to do itself." I said getting up

"Alright well, see you tomorrow" Logan said

Everyone waved me goodbye as I walked out the door and left for my house.

-Kendall's POV-

"So guys, whatcha wanna do?" Carlos asked

"I want to hear you admit that you like Jenna" Emily said with a grin

"But I don't" he said

"Okaaaaay…" I said ignoring Carlos' lie

"What do you guys think of her?" I asked

"She seems cool to me" Logan said

"I like her" Ally said

"So does everyone like her? I just don't want it to be awkward if someone doesn't like her because I think we should be her friends. I mean, she's going to a new school where she doesn't know anybody, and I do like her so I would be her friend anyway" I said

"Cool with me" Erin said

"YAY! We have a new friend!" Emily said clapping

-Jenna's POV-

When I got home is came as no surprise that Ryan was at the bar with Brian, Pool, Juice, and some other guy they just met. Just like him to be out at 7:00 already drinking. I laughed to myself as I went up to my room to do my homework. I blew through my homework taking only like half an hour to do it. Then I decided to waste my time with a little guitar and movies before bed. It was eleven o'clock when I decided to go to bed. Sleep, Sleep, Sleep.

-A month later (November)

When I woke up in the morning it was raining. I'm ok with it though because I love the rain! After getting ready for school and throwing all of my stuff in my car, I stood outside in the rain. I let it fall on my face and I was just standing there enjoying it. Then I looked at my phone for the time. Swearing to myself I got into my car because I would be late if I didn't leave right now. I sped off trying to make my way through the rain which had just gotten harder. I almost got stuck in a puddle; it was deeper than I thought. Thankfully, I made it to school in one piece. However, I did have to run to my locker and first period to make it in time. I ran into the classroom right before the bell. I sat down as fast as I could.

"That was close" I heard a familiar voice say, it was James.

"I know" I said getting out my binder and stuff.

Class went on and I was really bored. I started to doodle on the side of my paper to pass time and next thing I know, my whole paper is covered with doodles. I like to doodle ok? The teacher was finishing up a lecture on something when the fire alarm went off. We all rushed out of the building. The teacher want prepared for this so there really is a fire in the building. I was standing next to James when the principal said not to be alarmed but that there was a fire in the school. He also said that we could do whatever we wanted as long as we stayed on school property until the school was no longer in flames. James and I immediately went to find the others. We found Emily, Logan, Erin, Kendall, and Ally quickly. The only person we couldn't find was Carlos. We searched for a while before just deciding to stay in place and wait for him to come to us. The principal then announced that there were a few people that were yet to be found. They were somewhere in the school. I was, for some reason, immediately worried about Carlos. He never turned up and soon enough there was an ambulance on school property and we could see Carlos getting carried out on a stretcher. He wasn't moving and they were using a defibrillator on him. The doctors shouted "CLEAR" and shocked his chest. I subconsciously grabbed James' arm. He was confused until he saw what I was looking at.

"Oh my god!" Ally shouted

"Is that Carlos?" Erin asked

James allowed me to hold onto his arm as I watched the doctors try to revive Carlos. Luckily Emily didn't mint that I was grabbing her boyfriend's arm. She noticed but allowed me to do it. Right then and there I realized something; I liked Carlos as more than just a friend.

**a/n: soooo what do you think? Let me know if you liked it or not. REVIEW PLEASE**

**-Jenna**


	3. Hospital Visits

"Holy Schmidt! That is Carlos!" Kendall exclaimed shocked

A silent tear escaped as I saw them shock Carlos a second time. I gripped James' forearm a little tighter. I could tell he knew I liked Carlos because he started rubbing my arm and telling me that Carlos would be ok. I looked at him a little worried and he looked worried too. We all watched in shock as the doctors kept trying everything to revive Carlos.

"C'mon Carlos" Ally pleaded

"He's just a kid, this shouldn't be happening to him!" Emily said obviously worried

We could see the doctors looking at their watches. They were calling the time! Carlos can't be dead! This can't be happening! I began to cry and James pulled me into a hug. I finally figure out how I feel about him and he goes and dies! I cried into James' chest. I could see Emily wipe her eyes. She was crying too. Ally seemed to be the one comforting Kendall and Erin and Logan were in an embrace with shock on their faces. I heard doctors yelling and I turned around to see Carlos' body jump. The doctors were scrambling around him yelling and grabbing supplies. I could barely hear on yelling to another doctor something that sounded like; "He's alive! Get him in the ambulance!" I gasped and looked up at James, who had let go of me out of shock. We both had hope in our eyes. They loaded Carlos into the ambulance and sped off. I wiped my tears away and James looked down at me.

"You like him" he whispered into my ear

I nodded and that was the end of it. My face was tear-stained and I knew it, but so was Kendall's. I went up to him and hugged him.

"He's going to be ok" I told him and he nodded

"He's just like a brother to me, well to all of us. Apparently I'm the softie here" he said laughing

The principal walked up to us, disturbing our laughter. He gathered us in a group.

"You are Carlos' friends right?" he asked

"Yeah" Logan said

"I am giving you all permission to go see him in the hospital because it doesn't look like we will be back in the school anytime soon."

"Thank you" I said before leaving to go to my car

"Let's take the fewest amount of cars possible" Kendall said

"Oh, you just want to ride in my car again" I said teasing him

"That is so…. True" he said

"Alright so Kendall, Ally you can ride in my car" I said as they followed me to my car

"And Erin, Logan you can ride with Em and I" James said

Then we were off! Both cars speeding towards the hospital. I got there first, obviously not fully obeying the speed limit. I pulled in the parking lot and parked quickly. We all walked inside after James pulled in with the rest of the group. We walked up to reception and asked for Carlos. The lady was all "he's in critical condition so you can't see him so you midis well leave". I wanted to strangle her. Whoa, whoa bad thoughts Jenna. Instead I asked when we could see him. She said if we decided to wait that she would let me know as soon as possible. I sat down in the waiting room, followed by everyone else.

"We have done a lot of waiting today" Erin stated

"Yes we have" Logan said putting his arm around Erin's waist

-After 4 god damn hours of waiting-

"Hey y'all! Group of kids!"

"What?" we all asked

"Y'all can go see that boy now"

I hopped up and walked up to her like my life depended on it.

"What. Room?" I asked her

"He's in room 4,957"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope"

"Ugh, thank you"

"Let's go"

Now we are off again. I am speed-walking down the hall and I hop in the elevator. I have to hold the doors because everyone is like, behind me.

"C'mon!" I shout at them

They got to the elevator and I pressed the button to go to the right floor for room 4,957. It took us ten minutes, but we finally got there. Doctors were standing outside the room.

"You can only go in two at a time" they said stopping us

"Jenna and Kendall, why don't you guys go first" James said shoving us into the room

"Ok!" I said and James stopped shoving

Kendall and I slowly walked into the room. Carlos was awake and sitting up as though nothing had happened.

"Hey guys what's up?" Carlos asked, his normal and happy self

"We thought we lost you!" Kendall yelled running over to hug him

"I wasn't planning on dying" Carlos said laughing

I was still standing awkwardly in the corner. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes. I could feel the tears in my eyes but I refused to let them escape. I could feel Carlos staring at me.

"Kendall, could you give us a minute?" Carlos asked him

"Sure" he said patting Carlos on the shoulder

Kendall walked out and shut the door behind him. I still stood there in the corner. I refused to cry, no matter how much I wanted to.

"Jenna please come here" Carlos said softly

I walked up to him about to sit in a chair next to his bed. He shook his head no and patted the bed beside him. I sat down and he pulled me into a hug. I let the tears fall, unable to hold them in any longer. He held me while I cried into his chest.

"Shhhhhh it's ok" he said petting my hair

"I thought that you were dead" I whispered

"But I'm not"

"You were"

"I'm here now and nothing is going to change that"

I looked up at him. He gave me a small smile and gently wiped away my tears with his thumb. I closed my eyes at how nice his touch felt on my face. He looked as though he was going to kiss me. I hoped he would kiss me. I wanted him to kiss me so bad. Too bad our moment was interrupted by James walking through the door. DAMN IT JAMES! WHAT THE HELL? I stared at him with daggers.

"Break it up you two" he said walking in

"The doctor wants to do a few tests on Carlos" he added

I got up and followed James out, turning around to smile at Carlos before fully leaving the room. As soon as we were out of the room I slapped James across the face.

"You had to walk in right then?" I yelled

"What the hell?" I asked him

He smiled and chuckled while rubbing his face. His face was getting red on one side and everyone was laughing at my rage towards James. Emily was inspecting his face but still laughing. Good thing she isn't mad, I would be. I walked away cursing to myself. I sat down on the floor down the hall a ways. Emily came and sat next to me.

"You know he didn't mean to sabotage your moment right?" she asked laughing a little

"I know" I said smiling at her

"So, you like Carlos?" she asked

"Yeah Emily, I do"

"You can call me Em if you want"

"Ok cool"

"I don't think you need to worry about getting another moment with Carlos"

"Why?"

"Because he really likes you"

"How do you know?"

"Well, at their house James shares a room with Carlos and Kendall shares with Logan. James is the one Carlos talks to about this stuff because they share a room and Carlos likes to get everything on his mind off his chest before bed. Guess what he told James…"

"He likes me?"

"Yup, ever since your first day at school"

"Awesome!"

"He's a good kid, so be nice to him" she said

"Oh, and try your best not to keep slapping my boyfriend" she said smiling

"I'll try" I said and we laughed

Then we rejoined the group and I apologized to James. He forgave me and we waited for Logan and Erin to rejoin us. The doctors had finished their tests and they were both in there talking to Carlos. After the first week, it became apparent to me that Carlos was the little brother of the group. The one that everyone looks after. The cute little kid who brightens everyone's day. At the end of the day we all said goodbye to Carlos and left. The doctors wanted to keep him over night to make sure he was stable. I dropped Ally and Kendall odd at school to pick up their cars and then drove home. My mom was worried about me getting home so late, it was midnight.

"Where have you been?" she asked calmly

"I was at the hospital, don't worry, I'm fine"

"Why were you at the hospital?"

"Carlos was there after my school caught on fire"

"Who else was there?"

"Carlos was the only one in the hospital but James, Emily, Erin, Logan, Ally, and Kendall were all there with me"

"oh" was all she said before I went to bed

-The Next Day-

I woke up and went to school like any other normal day. The only differences were that 1: Carlos was in the hospital, and 2: as soon as I got there I noticed the gaping hole in the building. All of the students got there and the principal realized that he should send everyone home on account that there were three classrooms missing and many more damaged. It took a while for him to realize that the school wasn't safe for the students. So to fill the empty day, I decided to go visit Carlos. He was still in the hospital because his lungs still had lots of smoke in them from being caught in the fire.

Carlos was so happy when I got there. I went up and sat on the bed next to him.

"Thank god you're here! I was so bored!" he said hugging me

"Well school was closed" I said and he let go and stared at me

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing" he said

He pulled me into his lap. It felt really nice. I got out a deck of cards from my bag.

"Wanna play a card game or something?" I asked

"Sure!" he said with enthusiasm

"What do you want to play?"

"Let's play War then Old Maid then Go Fish then BS then we'll see what comes next"

"Ok" I said laughing a little and dealing out the cards

I beat him really bad at War and he pouted saying I cheated. I had to cheer him up by tickling his stomach. He laughed and laughed and begged me to stop. I refused to stop until he said he wasn't going to pout.

"FINE!"

"Ok!" I said in triumph

Then I dealt the cards again for Old Maid. He lost again and his excuse was that he "wanted to be the Old Maid" he "thought that meant you won". I just laughed and shuffled the cards. I dealt the cards out again for Go Fish. He won this time and did a little sitting happy dance. I laughed at his awful dance. Then I dealt out three quarters of the deck so we could play BS.

"One Ace" I said

"BS!" he yelled

"Take it" I said handing him the card

"Awwwww"

"Two twos"

"One three"

"One four"

"Three fives"

"Two sixes"

"One seven"

"Four eights"

"Two nines"

"One Ten"

"Three Jacks"

"Four Queens"

"Four Kings"

"BULL SHIT!" he yelled thinking I was lying

"Take them all!" I yelled

The game went on like that for a few hours until I had finally run out of cards. He was upset that he didn't win. I smiled at his pout and to make it up to him for losing; I sat in his lap and cuddled with him. He was sitting criss-cross-applesauce so this made things easy. I wrapped my legs around his waist and rubbed my face into his chest. He rested his head on my head and I could feel him smiling. We stayed like that for a while. I thought that nothing could end this moment, I was very wrong.


	4. Meet the Parents

This is a very odd way to ruin a moment but it happened. We were cuddling and water started dripping from the ceiling. It was landing right on the side of our faces. There was one problem… it started to burn! We quickly jumped off the bed after we realized it was burning our skin. However, our faces were completely drenched in the burning liquid. We ran into the bathroom in Carlos' hospital room and began to scrub our faces with soap. It wasn't working! Skin was being burned off of our faces. It was burning through the layers of skin. We ran to find a doctor. Luckily we came across one quickly.

"Doctor! Doctor! Look!" We yelled at him while pointing to our faces

"What happened?" the doctor asked

"There was this water dripping from the ceiling and it got on us!"

The doctor looked at a nurse. "Get these kids to the poison control wing! Stat!"

We were whisked off to Poison Control. I could feel the burning still going on, on my cheek. Carlos and I ran after the doctors to the Poison Control Center. When we got there doctors were immediately attending to us. They began dabbing our faces with cloths wetted with a mysterious liquid. The burning only seemed to get worse! Carlos and I were back to back, holding hands, as the doctors were doing all sorts of weird things. I began to feel a searing pain and I would wince every few seconds. The burning had made it through all of the layers of skin! I tightened my grip on Carlos' hand and he tightened his grip too. The same thing was obviously happening to him too. As soon as a doctor touched the exposed muscle on my face I screamed in pain. Tears of pain began rolling down my face. I could feel the muscle start to get burned. There was a deep hole in the side of my face. The doctors were panicking now, trying everything they could think of. After trying multiple things that didn't work, the first layer of muscle was almost burned through. They poured a whole bottle of rubbing alcohol on my face. I screamed as the already intense pain became ten times more intense. I was crying until the pain subsided and I realized that it had worked. The doctors sighed in relief then quickly took us to get repairs. We had to get some skin replaced and multiple stitches. They placed gauze over the wounds and taped it on.

We walked into the waiting room where the doctors asked what room we were in when this happened. We took them there and people in strange uniforms began to take care of it. The doctors then told us that there was significant nerve and muscle damage to our faces and, in that particular area, we would never feel anything again. We were then dismissed with multiple packs of gauze and medical tape. We walked through the front doors.

"Th-That was a little sc-scary" I quietly said to Carlos

He looked at me with slightly scared eyes. He didn't even need to say it; I knew he had been scared too.

Carlos got a text from James asking when he was going to get home. Carlos replied and we hopped in his car. He cranked the tunes and we had a very fun ride back to his place. He did lots of singing and he was really good! We laughed and joked together the whole ride. When we got to his place we hopped out and we still laughing about some joke he told in the car. When we got inside everyone looked at the bandages on our faces. We were immediately flooded with questions like; "what happened?" and "are you ok?" We assured them all that we would be and went to sit down on the couch. I sat down right up close to Carlos and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Awwwww!" I could hear Kendall say as we started to cuddle

"Shut up!" Carlos yelled back at him

Logan sat next to me and was staring intensely at my bandaged face. He sat there like that for a few minutes.

"Can I help you?" I asked smiling

"Can I see it?" he asked pointing to the bandage

"Sure" I said carefully taking off the bandages

"That's disgusting! And fascinating!" he yelled

"I'm glad you get enjoyment from my pain" I said chuckling

"Sorry" he said laughing and putting the bandage back on my face carefully

I winced as he accidentally touched a tender part he mumbled sorry and finished with the tape. When he finished I leaned up against Carlos and he put his arm back around my shoulders. All eight of us watched a movie together then Carlos drove me home. I was so tired that when we got back to my house, Carlos was shaking me to wake me up.

"Jenna" he said softly while shaking my shoulders

"Huh? Oh, sorry" I said blushing

"It's alright" he said as we got out of the car and walked to the door

"I had fun today, y'know except for the hole in my face part" I said smiling

"Me too" he said smiling back

I walked closer to him and kissed his non-injured cheek. I then said goodnight and walked into my house. I went straight up to bed without a word to anyone.

-Carlos' POV-

I walked to my car, happy to the core. I drove back not even paying attention to the radio, which is very strange for me. When I got home, I walked in the door and plopped down on the couch. Soon after, I went to bed.

-Three weeks later- (**a/n: I'm skipping so much time because I want Jenna's and Carlos' faces to be healed hehe ok and resuming story)**

Got my stitches out yesterday, Jenna and I are dating, my life rocks! On my way to my place after getting out of school, Jenna is going to meet me there. Driving, Driving, Driving. I finally get there and she is already outside her car waiting. How does she get here before me every time? I hop out of my car and she skips right up to me and kisses me on the cheek. God I love when she does that!

"Hey babe!" she greeted me

"Hey. How do you get here before me every time?" I asked

"I have a certain… need for speed I guess you could call it" she said laughing

"How many speeding tickets have you gotten?" I asked laughing too

"A couple" she said blushing

I pulled her into a tight hug until she complained that she couldn't breathe. Then I held her hand as we walked inside. I sat down on the couch and she cuddled up close to me in my lap. She looked at me and we were staring into each other's eyes. I was slowly leaning in to kiss her when the door flew open. It shocked Jenna and she jumped out of my lap. Kendall walked in and I shot him a glare. It seems someone always ruins my moment to kiss Jenna. I mean seriously! We have almost kissed like twenty times but someone always ruins it! I'm starting to suspect sabotage.

"Kendall, can I talk to you?" I said surprisingly calm considering how mad I was

"Sure" he said

"Hey Jenna!" Ally said walking over and sitting next to her on the couch

Kendall and I walked into another room. I waited for a few minutes trying to think of what to say to him.

"Kendall, are you and the guys like intentionally kill my moments with Jenna?" I asked

"Dude, we just don't want you to get hurt" Kendall said with caring eyes

"Well I _really _like her!"

"We know! I guess we're just being overprotective" he said apologetically

"Can you _please_ allow me to kiss her?" I asked

"You still haven't kissed her?"

"No! You guys keep killing my moments!" I yelled

"Oh, sorry man. I'll tell the guys to lay off"

"Thank you Kendall"

After our little talk we walked back into the living room. Jenna walked up to me and kissed my cheek. Then she winked at me and pulled me over to the couch. I sat down and she set her head in my lap, lying on her back with her knees bent. We were like that for a while before she sat up and snuggled into my chest. Kendall and Ally were snacking and talking in the kitchen so there would be no distractions. I can do this! It's go time! I was leaning in to kiss her, _again_.

"MIJO!" my father yelled excited while running in the door

I was so shocked that I jumped up, causing Jenna to roll of my lap and onto the floor. She shrieked a little on the way down and hit the floor with a thud. I heard a quiet "ow" come from her so I immediately went down on my knees to see if she was hurt.

"Carlos" she groaned "What the hell?"

"I'm so sorry!" I said helping her up

I helped her up and brushed her off gently. She smiled at me and I went to greet my parents. My mom engulfed me in a huge hug.

"Carlos! I haven't seen you in so long!" she exclaimed

"Mom, you're squishing me" I choked out

"Sorry baby" she said smiling and taking my face in her hands

"What, no hug for your old man?"

"Papi" I said hugging him

Jenna cleared her throat. "Oh, mom, dad, this is Jenna, she is my girlfriend" I said

She walked right up and shook both of their hands. She is very good at making first impressions. She was saying very nice compliments to my parents and I could tell that my mom approved.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend?" my mom asked

"I guess I…. forgot" I said looking at Jenna

"She's such a pretty young girl" my dad said causing Jenna to giggle

"Thank you Mr. Pena"

"She called me Mr.!" my dad said in a side comment to me seeming impressed

Then my parents went and greeted Kendall and Ally. Jenna looked at me with a slightly worried expression. She came and stood next to me.

"I wasn't prepared for this" she whispered to me

"You're doing great! They love you" I whispered back

"But, I mean we like _just_ started dating. I didn't think I would be meeting your parents this soon!" she whispered with a very nervous tone

"Don't you think I would have warned you if I knew" I whispered back quietly laughing

"I guess so, I'm just nervous that's all" she whispered back

"There's nothing to be scared of" I said hugging her

I kissed her forehead and we went to talk with my parents. My mom said right off the bat that she likes Jenna which took a ton of weight off of my shoulders. My dad, however, would not say it even though I knew he liked her. I could tell that him not saying what he thought of her made Jenna very nervous. She was so tense sitting next to me. I put my arm around her waist to calm her down. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Carlos?"

"Yeah?" I asked looking at my mom

"Could you help your father with the bags? I would like to talk to Jenna for a moment"

"Sure" I said. I kissed Jenna's head letting her know that she would be fine before heading off to the guest room

"Son"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really like this one?"

"I do dad, I do" I told my dad

"I like her too" he said

"Could you please tell Jenna that you like her? She's really nervous about this. She wants you to approve of her and you not telling her if you like her or not is causing her to freak out" I said

"Sure son" he said patting my back

-Jenna's POV-

~Meanwhile~

"Jenna, sweetie, you don't have to be nervous. I already like you" Carlos' mom said sweetly

"I'm sorry. I just haven't done this many times."

"How many times have you done it?" she asked curious to see if I was using Carlos for my own guilty pleasure

"Once" I said looking at my hands

"Oh" she said

I wiped my eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry" I said and sniffled

"Oh, sweetie" she said coming over to rub my back

"What happened?" she asked

"He passed away in a car crash. I don't mean to say that I don't love Carlos, but I really loved him" I said crying

"You love Carlos?" she asked suddenly happy

"Yeah, but I haven't told him yet" I said between tears

"Oh don't cry" she said hugging me

"I'm so sorry, I'm not usually like this" I said calming down, only to be followed by another wave of memories and tears

"Shhhhhh" she said hugging and rocking me side to side

I had my face covered with my hands and I was sobbing into them. Carlos came down the stairs and immediately ran over to me. He started rubbing circles on my back. Carlos's mom let me go, only to be replaced by Carlos.

"Don't cry" he whispered kissing my head

"What happened?" he asked his mom

"Just a painful memory" I said

I calmed down almost instantly after being held by Carlos. He was petting my hair and kissing my head. Then he wiped my tears away with his thumb. His mom left the room to give us privacy. Carlos stared into my eyes.

"You were talking about _him_ weren't you?"

I nodded and snuggled my face back in to his chest.

-Carlos' POV-

We were like that for a while and I could feel my mom and dad watching us. I shooed them away and I heard them leave. I looked down at Jenna who had finally fully calmed down. We were gazing into each other's eyes until I finally worked up the courage. I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed me back and when we pulled apart she gave me the biggest smile I have ever seen.

"Awwwwww!" Kendall, Logan, and James said in unison (Ally left)

"Our little Carlitos is all grown up" Kendall said

"He grew up so fast!" James said pretending to cry

**a/n: wow this is the longest chapter so far! I'm hoping for lots of reviews!**

**-Jenna**


	5. Scary Movie Night

"Shut up" Jenna said smiling

I kissed her quickly on the lips again before getting up. She got up too and walked over to James, Kendall and Logan. I went to go find my mom.

-Jenna's POV-

James patted me on the back as I stood next to him. I backed up and leaned against the counter.

"Why does it look like you have been crying?" Logan asked

"Because I have been" I replied

"Why?" Kendall asked

"Don't worry about it" I said looking away

"Why?" James asked

"Because I don't want to talk about it" I said tearing up and looking at the floor

"Are you sure?" James asked

"Yes, I'm sure" I said through gritted teeth

"Hey now!" James said holding his hands up defensively

Then I looked up and saw everyone staring at me. Kendall then, thankfully, changed the subject. We started talking about various soups, which ones were our favorite, which ones we didn't like, you know things of that nature.

"Ramen Noodle Soup is the best!" I said

"Oh soup…" James said staring off into space

"Chicken flavored though, and sometimes beef" I said

"Now I want some soup!" Kendall said throwing his arms up

"Got any Ramen?" I asked

"Oh yes" Logan said gesturing to the cabinet

"I'll make it if you guys have a pot big enough for like fifteen servings" I said

"Yesssssss" James said very happily

Kendall grabbed me the stuff I needed and I went to work. It took a while but I finally cooked all fifteen servings of Ramen. Carlos pretty much ran into the room asking what he smelled. He came up and put his arms around me as I stirred in the flavor packets. He rested his chin on my shoulder and waited for me to finish.

"Who wants soup?" I yelled

James, Kendall and Logan all rushed into the room. Carlos and I grabbed ours first, followed by James then Logan then Kendall. I put three ice cubes into my soup to cool it down and grabbed a fork and straw. We all went and sat down on the orange couch.

"Where'd your parents go?" I asked Carlos

"Oh, they wanted to explore LA" he replied

"Ok cool" I said drinking the rest of the broth in my soup

"You guys eat Ramen with a _spoon_?" I asked shocked

"Yeah, why?" Kendall asked

"You either eat it with a fork or treat it as a finger food" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

I grabbed some noodles with my index finger and thumb and dropped them into my mouth. They all started at me then James shrugged and grabbed some noodles copying my action, then Carlos did too, then Kendall. Logan just sat there.

"C'mon Logan" I said encouraging him

"You know you want to" Carlos said

"…Alright" Logan said defeated, grabbing some noodles with his fingers

We finished our soup and I cuddled up next to Carlos. He wrapped his arm around me and I scooted up real close to him. We could hear the guys all saying "awwwww" but we ignored them.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Kendall asked everyone

"Yeah sure" Logan said

"Wait until Em gets here because she's on her way" James said

"And so is Erin" Logan said texting her

"I guess I will text Ally too" Kendall said getting out his phone

We waited for all of them to get here before starting the movie. We all voted to watch something scary. We ended up watching Paranormal Activity 3. Oh crap, this is going to be scary. I grabbed Carlos' hand and waited for the movie to start. I take this paranormal crap very seriously because I believe in all of it. During the movie I jumped a lot and often found myself hiding in Carlos' chest. Erin was practically behind Logan trying to hide from the movie. Ally looked like she was unable to turn away, her eyes wide and scared. Kendall had his arms wrapped around her. Em was chilling there not looking scared at all. James was sitting next to her looking like he thought she was crazy for not being scared. Something happened and we all screamed except for Em who just jumped. I jumped into Carlos' lap and clung to him. When the movie was finally over I had my eyes squeezed shut and I was clinging to Carlos as if my life depended on it. He had his arms wrapped tightly around my body. He loosened his grip on me but I kept my grip tight. Kendall turned off the TV and we were all sitting there in the dark.

"I don't know about you guys but I am scared shitless" James said

"Let's have a SLEEPOVER!" Erin yelled

"Like all of us? Here?" Logan asked

"Yeah, why not? We are all friends" Ally said

"Ok so we will have a sleepover!" Kendall said

"Let's move the couches and crash here on the floor so we can like watch TV or something" James said getting up

James started to move the couches out of the way to clear for our sleeping bags. Carlos got up off of the couch but I still clung to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Jenna" he whispered

"Sorry" I said hopping down

"I never said I didn't like it" he said smiling

"In that case"

I hopped up and wrapped my legs back around his waist. I put my arms around his neck and looked him in the eye. I winked at him and he smiled back widely. I kissed him quickly and hopped down. Always leave them wanting more. He brought me to his and James' room so I could borrow some pj's. Erin, Ally, and Em kept stuff here incase this happened but I was new to this so I just borrowed a pair of Carlos' pajama pants and took off my shirt. I had a tank top under it, I figured it would suffice. Carlos looked at me and smiled, he tried to kiss me but I turned away teasingly. I laughed at his sad expression and kissed him on the cheek. He gave me a puppy dog face and I sighed laughing a little as I walked back up and kissed him. He put his hands on my lower back and pulled me closer. He began to deepen the kiss and I smiled into it. I pulled away before it got too intense, we don't need to move _that_ fast. We walked back out into the living room and waited for all of the couches to be rearranged. Once the couches were all successfully moved out of the way we all grabbed sleeping bags. Carlos was on the end, me next to him, Kendall next to me, Ally next to him, James next to her, Em next to him, Erin next to her and Logan on the other end. Logan turned the TV back on and searched through the channels. I moved my sleeping bag right up next to Carlos and cuddled with him. He kissed my forehead and we watched what Logan had decided to put on TV.

I eventually fell asleep and woke up the next morning with the top half of my body across Carlos' chest. I opened my eyes and tried to get up without waking him. He must be a heavy sleeper because he didn't even stir as I got up. Em, Ally and Logan were already up and hanging out in the kitchen. I walked over and joined them.

"Hey" I said yawning

"Is Carlos a good pillow?" Em asked laughing quietly

"Yes, he's quite comfy" I said and we all laughed quietly

We talked and hung out for an hour before we all decided we were hungry. We were going to wait another hour before cooking up some bacon and stuff. About five minutes later Kendall woke up and walked over to us. He kissed Ally on the cheek before standing next to her. He joined right in on our conversation.

"I don't know about you guys but I am starving" Kendall said

"Let's get some food going" I said going to the fridge

I pulled out some bacon and Logan handed me a frying pan.

"You sure do a lot of cooking while you're here" Logan said as I threw the bacon in the pan

"Well then shut up and help me" I replied

Everyone started cooking something. Ally was making chocolate chip pancakes, I made bacon, Logan was cooking up some eggs, Em was making home fries, and Kendall was making toast because he has no cooking ability. When everything was done except the last batch of bacon, Erin and James woke up. I had to walk over and wave bacon over Carlos' face to wake him up. He woke up and saw me smiling down at him. I handed him the piece of bacon and he ate it happily.

"Get up lazy butt" I said laughing

He hopped up and we went over and got some food. We all sat at the table and ate breakfast. We ate every last thing we made. We were all so full afterwards that we just slumped down on the couch to hang out as our food settled. We were sitting there for five minutes before Carlos' parents came running down stairs.

"Carlos!" His dad yelled angrily

"What's up?" he asked walking over to his parents

"We need to talk" he said with fury still in his eyes

**a/n sorry about the typo before I typed the wrong name**


	6. Some Things Are Better Left Unseen

-Carlos' POV-

"What's wrong dad?" I asked

"I thought I knew you better than that" he said fuming

"Better than what?" I asked confused

"You two are _already_ sleeping together? We saw her across your chest this morning!" he said still angry

"No we have not slept together!" I yelled

"I don't know what to believe anymore" he said disappointed

"I didn't even know she was on my chest, I was asleep!" I yelled getting angry

"We didn't sleep together" Jenna said quietly after approaching us

"THEN WHAT DID I SEE?" my dad yelled extremely enraged

"You SAW your son comforting me after watching a scary movie last night!" Jenna yelled back

"Don't you yell at me" he said holding back rage

"I'm sorry, but don't assume we slept together without knowing all the facts" she said grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers

"Carl" my mom said trying to calm him down "We should trust them. He's our son"

"SHE IS TRYING TO SEDUCE OUR SON! WE CAN'T LET HIM GET HURT BY THIS BITCH!" he yelled

"DAD!" I yelled appalled as Jenna began to cry

I could feel Jenna's body shake with her sobs. I wrapped my arm around her side. My dad stared at her with hate filling his eyes. He started to approach us and she ran to my friends. Em, Ally and Erin enveloped her in a hug and Kendall, James and Logan joined in. She was surrounded by them as they tried to get her to feel better. I lost it. My dad cannot just yell at her like that!

"DAD I THINK YOU SHOULD LEAVE! YOU CAN'T JUST YELL AT JENNA LIKE THAT!" I yelled over enraged like even madder than anything you could ever see from a person

"You don't even know her!" my dad yelled

"I KNOW HER WAY BETTER THAN YOU THINK!"

"I warned you" my dad said holding back rage pointing his finger at me

He left and yelled at my mom to follow. My mom mouthed an apology and an "I love you" as she passed me to follow him. I walked over to Kendall, James and Logan. I could hear Jenna sniffling. James and Logan moved so I could get in their circle. I rubbed her back a few times and she spun around and hugged me.

"I d-don't do well with people yelling at m-me" she said sniffling

"He didn't mean it" I whispered

"Yes he did" she said

"He has anger issues" I whispered

"He really does" James said placing his hand on her back

"Wow, I'm such a wimp" she said backing off, wiping her eyes and chuckling

I smiled at her. She looked up at me smiling.

"I'm sorry" she said

"Why?" I asked

"I caused this, now your dad like hates you. He already hates me!" she said

"He was only so mad because he wants me to still be a kid. He screwed up all his other kids and he doesn't want to screw me up" I said smiling

"Well he hasn't screwed up yet" she said smiling

I put my arm around her and we all went over to sit on the couch. I was still mad at my dad but comforting Jenna was more important. I will call my dad later and give him a piece of my mind.

Jenna cuddled up against me and I kissed her forehead.

-Jenna's POV-

I was very comfy cuddling with Carlos until I got a text. It was from Ryan telling me to call my mom because she was freaking out. I must not have told her I was sleeping over at Carlos'… but I did tell her though. Sometimes she gets herself worked up over nothing. Guess what she is doing right now?

"I have to go call my mom" I said getting up. Carlos gave me a confused look

"She is flipping out because I haven't checked in or whatever, I don't know" I said

I left the room and went into Carlos and James' shared bedroom and dialed my mom's number. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"I was instructed to call you" I said

"Oh, yeah. I'm over it now because I remembered that you did tell me where you were"

"Yeah"

"So what are you doing?" she asked

"Hanging out"

"Cool. When will you be home?"

"I don't know yet. I'll let you know when I do"

"Ok"

"Bye"

"Bye"

That was the fastest phone call I have ever had with my mom. I walked back to the group and silently sat down next to Carlos. He put his arm back around me and I cuddled back into his chest. What I want to know is why did his dad think I was sleeping with Carlos? We were both fully clothed and around six other people. I don't get it.

I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and watched the comedy movie that was on TV. We were all laughing so hard we were crying. It was a good movie.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Carlos asked me as we walked into the kitchen after the movie

"I don't have any" I replied getting some water

"Well, you do now" he said smiling

"What are we doing today?" I asked taking a gulp of water

"You'll see" he said smiling "But first you have to go home and change and stuff" he said

"Ok, _you_ go get changed and then we will go to my house" I said

"Ok" he said skipping away

"Idiot" I muttered chuckling

He came down twenty minutes later and we went out to my car. I started it up and we were off. It should take half an hour to get to my house but we got there in fifteen minutes. I drive a little recklessly. It's a good thing Ryan bought me that radar that searches for cops. When we got there we hopped out of the car and Carlos turned to me.

"You do have a need for speed" he said laughing

"Oh yes I do!"

We walked inside and ran into Ryan, who was sitting on my couch in front of the flat screen. I held Carlos' hand as we walked inside.

"Hey Ry" I said cheerily

"Hey Jen" he said not looking up from the sports game he was watching

"This is Carlos" I said

"Nice to meet ya" Ryan said shaking Carlos' hand quickly before returning to the game

I grabbed Carlos' hand and brought him upstairs to my bedroom. I sat him down on the bed and grabbed some stuff.

"I'm going to go take a shower, you stay here" I said

"Ok" he said smiling

I kissed him quickly before leaving.

-Carlos' POV-

I sat on Jenna's bed waiting. Ryan eventually came up stairs and saw me sitting on Jenna's bed.

"Why are you sitting on my sister's bed? He asked

"Waiting for her so we can go out" I replied

"So you're the boyfriend" he said

"Yeah, that's me" I said

"I warn you now, if you hurt my sister, fear for your life." He said narrowing his eyes "That's my baby sister and I can't have stupid boys making her depressed. She's already been through that. So don't hurt her" he said with anger in his eyes

"Ryan what are you doing?" Jenna asked

"Oh just having a little talk with Carlos" he said patting her shoulder smiling

"Be nice to him" she said staring him in the eyes

"Oh I am" he said before leaving

She walked up to me and sat next to me running a brush through her wet hair.

"Sorry about him" she said

"That's ok, it's to be expected"

"He gave you 'the warning' didn't he?" she said using air quotes

"Yup"

"Don't worry about him, he's all talk, unless he's drunk that is" she said laughing

I got a little worried and I guess she could tell because she turned and kissed me. She knows just how to make me feel better.

"Don't be nervous" she whispered said after we broke apart

"Are your other brothers going to beat me up too?" I asked

"No, I barely ever see them anymore. They have wives and kids" she said smiling

"Ok good" I said matching her smile

"Lets go" she said about to get up

"One sec." I said before kissing her. She smiled into the kiss and pulled away after a fre seconds.

"Time to go babe" she said hopping up off the bed

"Ok" I said hopping up

She grabbed my hand and we walked out the door and to her car. She hopped in the driver's seat and put the top down on her car.

"Oh no, you are _not_ driving!" I said re-opening her car door

"Why?" she asked

"Because one: you are going to get us arrested with your driving and two: you don't even know _where_ we are going" I said laughing

"_Fine_!" she said getting out of the car and going to the passenger's seat

I hopped in the driver's seat. She is going to LOVE where I am taking her. I am smiling just at the thought. This will definitely be a day she will never forget.

**a/n: review please! Tell me what you think and you will never guess where Carlos is taking Jenna, because I don't even know! Haha**

**Jenna**


	7. Competition

**a/n: I realized I should put a disclaimer… I DO NOT OWN BTR just keep that in mind because I don't want to type it over and over. I'm too lazy for that**

-Carlos' POV-

I'm so excited! Jenna is going to love where I am taking her. We are going to go to this place I know that has like lots of stuff. You can like play games and stuff and there's go-carts. We are going to have some fun today.

I pulled into the parking lot with a huge smile on my face. Jenna has a need for speed so I think she will enjoy the go-cart races we shall have. Then we will do mini golf and stuff! It will be a great thing to take her mind off of my dick of a father. Pardon my French. Ok, so we got out of the car and walked into the place. Jenna immediately had a huge smile on her face. We walked up to the counted and paid for a round of mini golf to start. We fought over who would get the blue golf ball, laughing the whole time. She won and I ended up using green, sadly. We walked out to the first hole.

"I warn you now" she said "I suck at mini golf and if you tease me I will hurt you"

"I'll be nice" I said as she put her golf ball at the starting place. "Maybe"

"Hey! There are no maybe's!" she said laughing

She took her shot and missed the hole then shot again and again and finally made it. I held back my comments and took my shot, making a hole in one. She gave me a fake hatred look and I laughed. We moved on to the next hole where I beat her again.

She only ended up beating me at one hole the whole game. She made a hole in one and I made it in two. She was so happy she threw her golf club down and did a happy dance right on spot. Her happy dance lasted about five minutes and was very big and all over the place. I laughed so hard that I was on the ground. She continued her dance for a few minutes before laughing so hard that she too was on the ground next to me. We laughed for a minute before sitting up. I got up and then reached down to her. I stood on one of her feet and pulled her up by her hands. She stood next to me and I wrapped my arm tightly around her waist.

After mini golf, the real competition begins. Go-carts. Her need for speed and my competitiveness should make this an interesting race. We got in our choice carts. She chose number twenty-four and I chose number fourteen. She got in her go-cart and gave me an evil smirk before sliding on the race-helmet. We waited in our carts for the light to turn green and when it did, we sped off. Jenna was behind me but I sensed that it was part of her strategy. She's a very tricky person who always has a plan. Without even looking back I could tell she had a smirk on her face as she waited for the right time to pass me. We began to go up a hill, she pulled up beside me. She waved at me before speeding past me but falling back so she was only barely in front of me. We went down the other side of the hill. Soon after, we ran into some "S" curves. Jenna easily navigated through them, whereas I had to slow down and take my time. She is obviously a better driver than I am. She went down the final straight with me still at the end of the curves. She stopped right in front of the finish line. Jenna watched as I approached her, right before I made it to the finish line she sped over. She could have easily beaten me from the start.

"At least challenge me a _little_" Jenna said getting out of her go-cart and removing her helmet

"It's those s curves that screw me" I replied doing the same

"Choose the course and I'll beat your sorry butt anytime, anywhere" she said getting in my face

"Would you be this confident against all of the guys?" I asked

"Oh yes, you and I both know I could beat them easily too" she said

"Alright, I'll call the guys and we will have a race right here, right now" I said getting right up in her face

"Do it" she said with a tone that two rival sports teams would use against each other

"I will" I said matching her tone

We were getting in each other's faces we stood really close together. I wonder if she wants to kiss me as much as I want to kiss her. I'm going to kiss her anyway! She kissed me right back so I'm guessing she wanted to kiss me too. After we broke apart, I texted the guys telling them to get here. They all came in twenty minutes. Ally, Em, and Erin weren't with them though, they must have gone home.

Kendall marched right up to Jenna.

"I hear you were talking trash" he said with fake anger

"You know I could beat your little pansy ass anytime" she said in his face

Jenna was an inch shorter than me so Kendall was quite a bit taller than her. I'm 5'6" and Kendall is 5'11". Jenna held her ground and kept trash talking with Kendall. Eventually they ran out of things to say and hugged before we went over to the go-carts. Jenna again hopped in number twenty-four and I hopped in fourteen. Kendall hopped in number thirteen, James in fifteen and Logan in number five.

"I already easily whooped Carlos' ass" she warned before we all put out helmets on

We all prepared and James, Kendall and Jenna were all revving their engines before the light turned green. Jenna held back and was next to Kendall who was in first. She smirked at Kendall and sped past him before the incline. However, he and James weren't going down without a fight. Logan was tagging along behind, not wanting to get in all of their competitiveness. James, Kendall, and Jenna were all in a power struggle for first. James was in first, Kendall in second and Jenna in third, until the "S" curves. Jenna floored it, passing them, easily maneuvering through the turns. James fell behind Kendall and Kendall was a turn behind Jenna. Jenna came into the straight away. James and Kendall were fighting to catch up to her. She blew across the finish line, followed by Kendall, then James, then me, then Logan. Jenna screeched to a stop and got out, pulling of her helmet and tossing her hair.

"Damn" James said getting out and taking off his helmet

"You beat me" Kendall said to Jenna in disbelief

"Haven't I told you guys that I have a 'lead foot'?" Jenna asked using air quotes

"You are definitely in control behind the wheel" James said

We all talked and laughed before walking to get ice cream. We approached the stand and ordered. James paid for the ice cream. He said it was "his treat". We all began eating our ice cream and talking again. We sat down at a picnic table. We were talking about random things.

"Hey, James can I try that?" Jenna asked pointing to James' ice cream

"Sure" he held it out for her to take a bite

"That's really good" she said after taking a bite

"What'd you get?" James asked her

"Cookie dough!" she said looking excited

"You know you have got to give me a bite of that" James said

"Ok" she said happily letting him take a bite

"Now I want a bite" Logan said

"Ok, sure" she said allowing him to take a bite too

"Kendall?" she asked holding out her ice cream

"Sure" he replied shrugging

"Can I have some?" I asked Jenna smiling

"Nope" she said taking a bite of her ice cream

"Give me some" I whined

"Nope" she replied smiling before taking another bite

"Please?" I asked

"Ok fine" she said holding out her ice cream

She took a bite of my ice cream too. We all talked and laughed until we finished our ice creams. Jenna ended up shoving James' ice cream in his face when he went to take a bite. James was pissed off but he ended up laughing about it anyway. Kendall was laughing the most and teased James about it while he was pissed.

"Do you want to know what it feels like?" James asked shoving Kendall's ice cream in his face

"James!" Kendall yelled as the ice cream hit his face

Logan laughed a lot and threw in some comments but he wasn't his normal self today. Something was definitely on his mind. We'll talk later…

-Jenna's POV-

I realized today that it is a lot of fun teasing the guys. Beating them all in a race was pretty cool too. I knew I would win, but them thinking they would win made it so much more fulfilling. The looks on James and Kendall's faces when I won were priceless. It has been a good day. When we finished our ice creams we headed back tour cars. James, Logan and Kendall all took one car.

"See you guys at the crib" Carlos said hopping in the driver's seat of my car, once again not allowing me to drive

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Back to your place" Carlos said checking his rear-view mirror.

"Ok" I said

He drove me home in silence. It was a comfortable silence though. We just relaxed as I rested my head on the frame of the open window. We pulled in my driveway and we got out of the car. I noticed his car was in my driveway, one of the guys must have dropped it off. Carlos stopped me as I went to go into my house.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked

"Into my house" I said "I thought you were dropping me off" I added

"No, not without me. You didn't think you could get rid of me so easily did you?" he said smiling

"Why would I want to get rid of you?" I asked

I smiled back as he pulled me into my house. I guess we are going to hang out here for a while. We walked inside and Ryan was standing in the kitchen with Brian. Brian is about an inch taller than Carlos and is blonde.

Ryan didn't even look up as we walked in. He was talking to Brian about some darts tournament that was coming up. Ryan is on a darts team and is very competitive. Him and Brian are pretty good at it too.

Brian was to one to acknowledge our arrival. He looked at me and waved.

"Hey Brian" I said

He smiled in response and resumed talking to Ryan. Carlos and I went and sat down on the couch. I sat next to him but we didn't cuddle or anything because Ryan is so over-protective of me.

"Who's Brian?" Carlos whispered in my ear

"Just one of Ryan's friends. You'll meet him later when he isn't talking to my brother about darts" she whispered back laughing quietly

"Ok" he said wrapping his arm around my shoulders. Ryan should be okay with that.

We watched some TV. We were watching "Monster's Inc" because it was on. About half way through the movie, Brian came over and sat next to me.

"Hey" he said as he sat down

"Brian, this is Carlos. I would have introduced you earlier but you guys were talking about darts" I said laughing

"Nice to meet you" Brian said shaking Carlos' hand

"You too"

Ryan has really cool friends and they all look at me like a little sister, but like one of those little sisters that you are nice to but they are just sort of _there_. They aren't protective of me or anything. When I was little, Brian and Pool (that's not his real name, I don't even know his real name) would play with my dolls with me. Especially Pool. Pool is a little chubby and wears glasses, he's really funny and to this day, he still watches shows on "Nickelodeon".

Brian watched the movie with s for a while before leaving to go somewhere with Ryan.

"See you later Jenna, nice meeting you Carlos" Brian said as he was leaving

"Same to you" Carlos replied

"See ya Jen, Carlos" Ryan said, almost seeming to spit out Carlos' name

"He hates me" Carlos said to me after they were gone

"He's just being over protective of me" I replied

"Yeah, well, he still hates me" Carlos said sadly

"He'll warm up to you" I said getting closer to him and resting my head on his shoulder

He kissed the top of my head. We sat there for a long time. Eventually he ended up laying down and I cuddled up on his stomach, as he was lying on his back. I laid my head down on his stomach and he put his arms around me, interlocking his fingers and placing his hands on my back. It's times like these that I really do think I love him; I am going to be extra careful this time though. I will not give away my heart too quickly this time. I will not get hurt again. I refuse to get hurt again.

**a/n: What do you guys think? Leave me some reviews! I'll tell you what's going on with Logan in the next chapter or so. Oh, and for the record, I actually in real life have a brother named Ryan. He is 24 and has two friends named Brian, and Pool. No I do not know his real name haha. Ryan also has a friend named Juice, well his last name is Majewski but we all call him Juice. A lot of my story is based on my real life. I also have two other brothers named Bret and Carey, they will come in later **


	8. Confiding and Changing

-Jenna's POV-

I guess Carlos and I fell asleep.

-The next morning-

I woke up and realized I was still lying on Carlos' stomach. I smiled and tried to wake him up. I began poking his nose. Luckily, it didn't take long for him to wake up with me poking at his nose.

"Hey" I said as he woke up

"I guess we fell asleep" he said rubbing his eyes

"I guess so. You make a great pillow" I said laughing lightly

"Oh really?" he asked taunting "What time is it?" he asked sitting up

"I don't know, I just woke up" I said

I turned to look at the cable box under the TV. Apparently, it's ten thirty in the morning. I guess we were both tired, it was a very productive day yesterday. I stood up to stretch and Carlos stood up too. I reached my hands up towards the ceiling. Carlos put his arms around my waist and his chin on my shoulder. I giggled as he kissed my neck once.

"Hey now! Control yourself" I said laughing

"Sorry" he whispered in my ear

I walked out of his arms and into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed some left over pizza.

"You hungry?" I asked

"I. Am. Starving!" Carlos said sitting down at the bar

"How many pieces of pizza do you want?" I asked

"1, 2, 3, 4!" he said counting on his fingers

"Ok" I said laughing

I popped his pieces in the microwave. I like my pizza cold so I just waited for his to be done. When it was done I handed him his plate with a stack of pieces of pizzas on it. I grabbed mine and I didn't even use a plate. Plates are for the unskilled. Carlos and I went back to the couch and I set one piece of my pizza in my lap, eating the other.

"Shit" Carlos said suddenly after looking at his phone

"What's wrong babe?" I asked

"Apparently , Gustavo wanted to see me this morning"

"Gustavo?" I asked

"Our music producer"

He grabbed his pizza and kissed me on the cheek before running out the door.

-Carlos' POV-

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Gustavo is going to be so pissed off at me. I am speeding so badly right now. Gotta get to Rocque Records as quickly as possible! Oh shit!

I got to Rocque Records and ran up to the correct floor. I burst through the door.

"Gustavo, I am so sorry! I overslept!" I said

"Dog!" Gustavo yelled "You're late!"

"I am so sorry!" I said, I saw all of the guys sitting on the couch

"Just sit!" Gustavo said

I sat down next to Kendall on the couch.

"Where have you been?" Kendall asked

"I spent the night with Jenna on her couch and overslept" I said

"Awwwww" James said from the other side of Kendall

"Shut up" I said

"Dogs, we have a lot of work to do!" Gustavo yelled

-After five hours of dancing and singing-

Oh my God, I am so exhausted. Too much dancing! Too much singing! I really just want to hang out and do nothing for the rest of my life. Never mind. I guess all it takes to regain my strength is a simple text, from Jenna that is. Aw, she misses me!

I smiled really wide, earning stares from Logan, James and Kendall. I just stared at my phone with this goofy smile on my face.

"What are you so happy about? We just rehearsed for five hours!" James said

"Nothing" I replied quickly

"Someone texted him" Kendall said trying to sneak a peek at my phone

"Pffffffft noooooo" I said trying to hide my phone

"Carlos, what does the phone say?" Logan asked

"Nothing" I said back

James lunged at me. He reached around to try to get the phone from behind my back. As James reached around me, Kendall easily grabbed my phone while standing behind me. I turned around and attacked Kendall but it was too late. Kendall opened the text and read it.

"Awwww, Carlos" Kendall said with a taunting smile

"What does it say?" James asked with a smile

"I'll read their texts from all throughout rehearsal" Kendall said happily

"Story time!" Logan said as he and James sat down on a couch while Kendall stood in front of them

I blushed before heading out of the room so I wouldn't have to hear them but Kendall grabbed my shirt and forced me to stay in the room with them. I sat in the corner and waited for the teasing to start.

"Ready you guys?" Kendall asked

"Go!" James said

"Alright… First Jenna said 'hey babe, how's it going at the studio?' Then Carlos said 'pretty tiring, what are you up to?' She replied 'chillin'. Ok, next conversation. Carlos started this one. He said 'I am so bored here without you'. Awwww Carlos!" Kendall said turning around and looking at me "Ok, so Jenna replied… 'Sorry babe but I can't help you' then she added a smiley face. So he replied, 'but, but, but' and she said 'I promise we will hang out and stuff later'. Carlos replied 'I wish you were here'. Jenna said 'Aw, does little Carlos wanna cuddle? Haha'. Carlos said 'Yes! I do! Really badly!' and Jenna said 'I'll talk to you later'. Ok, next conversation. Jenna said 'I miss you'. Carlos said 'I miss you'. And that goes on for like ten more texts. Then like an hour passed and Jenna said 'I miss you'. And that is where we intercepted his phone. Aw, Carlos that is so cute" Kendall said the last part teasingly

"Oh, Carlos you two are so cute" James teased

"Even me and Erin aren't _that_ gooey" Logan said laughing

I started to blush a little as I hid in the corner. They laughed with each other before coming over to me.

"C'mon Carlos, lighten up" James said patting my back

"You guys weren't meant to see those" I said embarrassed

"What kind of friendship would this be if we didn't tease and embarrass each other?" Kendall asked

"A normal one?" I asked laughing

"C'mon dude" Logan said helping me up

We walked out of the studio.

"Can I have my phone back?" I asked Kendall as we walked out

"Oh, sure" Kendall said handing it to me

"You guys are such a good couple" Kendall whispered to me

"Thanks?" I whispered back

"No, I'm serious, I mean, you guys never get sick of each other" Kendall said

"Do you get sick of Ally?" I asked Kendall

"No, but we used to get sick of each other" he replied

"In the beginning of your relationship?" I asked

"After the first couple weeks, but we obviously worked it out" Kendall said

"I don't think I could ever get sick of Jenna" I said smiling and thinking

"That's exactly what I'm talking about" Kendall said

"I can't help it if I really like her" I said

"You almost act as if- no, you can't. Do you love her?" Kendall asked

"I don't know, I have never been in love before. Sometimes I think I do and then other times, I feel like I'm jumping to conclusions" I said

"Why?" he asked

"Because we haven't dated that long. Do you love Ally?" I asked

"Yeah I do, and she loves me too. We don't say it that often though." Kendall said

"Cool, so maybe you can help me sort this out" I said

"Sort what out?" Kendall asked

"My feelings, I guess" I said

"How do you feel around her?" Kendall asked

"Like, I can't explain it, I just feel comfortable and I can be myself but I'm also nervous around her" I said

"Mhmm"

"But whenever we are apart I miss her and I just feel complete when she's by my side" I said smiling

"Interesting, go on" Kendall said thinking

"I could go on forever. She always knows how to make me smile. I like the way her hand feels when it's in mine. I like the moments where I wake up and she's right there. I get mesmerized when she looks me in the eyes. And when she kisses me, oh God, I get lost and I could kiss her forever." I said smiling

"Damn" Kendall said bringing me back to reality

"What?" I asked

"You are definitely head over heels, whole mind and body, and whatever other analogy you want to use, in love with her" Kendall said with a smile

"I guess so" I said running my fingers through my hair

"Don't go running home to her to tell her though, wait for the perfect time" Kendall said

"Yeah, ok. Thanks Kendall" I said

"No problem" he said patting my back

I got in my car completely lost in thought. I am in love and it is the best feeling ever.

I drove home in a daze. When I got back to my place, that familiar car was in the driveway. I wonder why Jenna is here. I parked and got out. She must be inside. I walked inside to see her sitting on the couch she was watching TV and didn't even notice me come in. I looked around to see where the guys were. Kendall gave me a smile and mouthed the words 'I called her' I mouthed 'thanks' and went over to sit next to her.

"Hey babe!" she said cheerily

"Hey Jen" I said back smiling

She kissed me quickly on the lips and went back to watching TV. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She rested her head on my shoulder and I kissed the top of her head. These are the moments I will remember for the rest of my life.

-Kendall's POV-

I pulled James and Logan into my room so I could talk to them and give Carlos and Jenna some privacy.

"Guys you are never going to believe this!" I said

"What?" Logan asked as he and James sat on Logan's bed

"Are you ready for this?" I asked

"Tell us!" James said eager

"Are you ready?" I asked rubbing my hands together

"YES!" they both yelled

"Ok, ok, it's about Carlos" I said

"What about him?" Logan asked

"Carlos" they smiled in anticipation "Is in love" I said "With Jenna" I finished

"No. Way." James said

"Way! He was talking to me earlier and he was telling me how he felt, he didn't know if he was in love or not, and he said things that were dead give-away's that Carlos loved her" I said

"What did he say?" Logan asked

"Ok I will tell you word for word what he said. He said, and I quote! 'I just feel comfortable and I can be myself but I'm also nervous around her' then he said, 'whenever we are apart I miss her and I just feel complete when she's by my side' oh and this is the best part! I told him to keep telling me how he fely about her and he said 'I could go on forever. She always knows how to make me smile. I like the way her hand feels when it's in mine. I like the moments where I wake up and she's right there. I get mesmerized when she looks me in the eyes. And when she kisses me, oh God, I get lost and I could kiss her forever.' He had a goofy smile on his face the whole time." I said

"How can anyone be _that_ in love with a person?" James asked

"You don't love Em that much?" Logan asked

"Don't get me wrong, I love her to pieces but damn Carlos" James said

"Same here" Logan said

"Me too" I added

"Do you guys want to go spy on them as much as I do?" James asked

"Oh yeah" Logan said

We walked out and watched them from the hall that leads to the living room. They were cuddling, you know the usual. All of the sudden Jenna moved into his lap and kissed him. Wow, that's pretty intense!

-Jenna's POV-

I moved into Carlos' lap from next to him to make it easier to kiss him. I brought my lips to his but it was different this time, more passionate. Carlos kissed me more intensely. Something changed. I was about to pull away but he obviously wasn't done yet. He continued to kiss me, getting more passionate with every second. He only pulled away because we needed air.

"Wow" I said, he nodded

"What changed, you kissed me differently" I said

"Nothing" he replied smiling

Oh my God, that was not nothing! It was everything, it was so different, and it was amazing! I got up off of his lap.

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked me

"I'm thirsty" I replied walking away

I didn't walk to the kitchen though, I walked over to the hallway that leads to the guys' bedrooms. I stood over the other three guys with my hands on my hips. They looked up at me sheepishly.

"Hey… Jenna. What's up?"Kendall said

"Are you guys _spying_ on us?" I asked

"Nooooo, whaaaaaat?" James said standing up

"Go" I said pointing to their bedrooms

I rolled my eyes and returned to Carlos. I happily resumed my spot on his lap to watch some more TV. I was happily cuddling with Carlos when his phone rang.

-Carlos' POV-

Jenna crawled off of my lap to allow me to answer my phone. I picked it up and walked into my bedroom, I don't think she would want to hear me, most likely, yelling at my father.

"Hello" I said

"Carlos, I have calmed down and am ready to discuss this rationally" he said

"What is there to discuss?" I asked through my teeth

"I know you are mad at me for yelling at your little girlfriend"

"That's a given" I grumbled

"Your mother made me realize that I never took you feelings into account" he said

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"Well, I forgot that you really liked her and jumped to conclusions"

"Yeah dad, I know. Jenna is really special to me and I would never move that fast!" I said

"I realize that now and I am asking for your forgiveness"

"It's not my forgiveness you should ask for, it's Jenna's" I said

"You're right son, when can I talk to her?" he asked

"Whenever, she's here right now if you are still in LA" I said

"Yeah we'll come over" he said

"Bye hijo"

"Bye" I said

I walked back to Jenna and plopped down next to her while sighing.

"What's wrong babe?" she asked worried about me

"My dad is coming over in a little bit" I said, she got nervous and tensed up

"He wants to apologize" I added

"Is he going to yell at me again?" she asked quietly

"Why are you so sensitive when people yell at you?" I asked

"My dad" she said

**a/n: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KENDALL! 21! 21! 21! 21! 21! That is all. Haha. What happened with Jenna's dad? This will be resolved soon I promise**

**Jenna**


	9. The Resurfasing Past

**a/n: warning! Pretty, no VERY heavy swearing in this chapter! Sorry, couldn't control myself, don't hate me! **

"What did he do to you?" Carlos asked worried

"He used to verbally abuse me" I whispered

"Why didn't you tell me?" Carlos asked

"Because I don't exactly like to think about it" I whispered

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Carlos asked

"Yeah" I said

"Tell me what happened" Carlos said seriously, looking me in the eyes

"Ok" I whispered "It all started when I was four years old. He was really cool before that and I remember the day everything changed. Ryan was eleven, Carey was eighteen and Bret was twenty" I said

"Carey and Bret are your other brothers right?" Carlos asked

"Yeah. Anyway, Carey was on his way to his first day of college. Bret was on his way back for his third year. And Ryan, was starting his first day of sixth grade. I was in my living room playing with my blocks when it all started."

_-Around twelve years ago-_

"_Daddy come play with me! I'm building a zoo!" I yelled very excited_

"_Sorry Jen, I can't" he replied_

"_Why not?" I asked_

"_Wouldn't you like to know!" he yelled_

"_What's wrong daddy?" I asked sweetly_

"_I hate your mother, I hate your brothers and I'm not sure I'm too fond of you" he said_

"_What does that mean?" I asked_

"_It means, that I am not happy here!" he yelled at me_

"_But daddy, I love you. Don't you love me?" I asked_

"_No" he said flatly_

_I began to cry and he did nothing. He scowled at me and yelled for me to quiet down so he could hear the football game. I went into my room and climbed onto my bed. I didn't understand what I did to make my father so mad at me. My mother arrived home a few hours later; I hadn't eaten or drank anything in hours. Small children have to eat often or they starve to death. My mom came into the kitchen to find me trying to get some animal crackers from a shelf that was too tall for me._

"_Jenna, what are you doing silly girl?" my mom asked_

"_Daddy didn't give me my snack… I'm hungry mommy" I said_

"_GLEN! WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE HER A SNACK!" my mom yelled_

"_I don't give a shit" he replied_

_-End flashback-_

"That was the beginning of the end" I said

"What would he yell at you to make you so sensitive?" Carlos asked

"He would call me a 'worthless piece of shit' or a 'God damn waste of time and money' or 'daddy's little bitch' or 'little miss dumb ass' or the most famous one, 'a useless, worthless little bitch who is only good for pleasing a man and being a slave to him'. There were many more like that and each one was like a hard punch in the gut." I said

"Where is he now?" Carlos asked

"I don't know, when I turned fourteen, he left us. I wouldn't doubt that he is in jail right now" I said

"What makes you say that?" he asked me

"I don't know, it just wouldn't surprise me. I never did find out what changed in him that day"

"Jenna I'm sorry"

"Don't be, I don't want sympathy. I am not a charity case" I said a little angry

"No, of course not!" Carlos said, defending himself

"Good" I said

Carlos grabbed my hand and held it tightly. He squeezed my hand once and kissed my cheek. He smiled warmly and I smiled in return but it quickly faded.

We sat in comfortable silence until Carlos' mom and dad walked through the front door. His dad gave me an apologetic look as I went to greet him. I shook his hand and said hello to his mother. Carlos' dad pulled me aside to talk to me.

"Look, Jenna, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know my son really likes you and I jumped to conclusions. " he said

"It's ok, I'm willing to start over, if you want" I said

"That would be great" he said smiling

"Well then, Mr. Pena, clean slate it is" I said shaking his hand

"You are a very nice girl, perfect for Carlos"

"Thanks" I replied sheepishly

"Shall we return to the group?" he asked

"We shall" I said as he gestured for me t walk in front of him

We returned to Carlos and his mom. Carlos and I smiled as I went over to stand next to him. He put his arm around my waist.

"I approve son" Carlos' dad whispered to him

"Thank you" Carlos said

"Well, _we_ have a plane to catch" his mom said

"Bye" Carlos and I said simultaneously as they walked out the door

Carlos' mom gave him a kiss on the cheek. When they drove away Carlos sighed in relief. He pulled me into a bear hug.

"What, did u think he wouldn't approve?" I asked smiling

"I didn't know what to think" he said pulling away from the hug

I smiled a warm smile at Carlos. He returned it and we sat down on the couch and saw the guys all emerge from their rooms. We watched as they casually walked over and James sat next to me on the couch, Logan sat next to Carlos and Kendall stood behind me behind the couch and placed his hands on my shoulders. Kendall squeezed my shoulders twice before walking around to sit on the couch. He sat down next to James.

"So I trust that everything has been resolved?" Kendall said in an official sounding voice

"Yes everything has been resolved" I said laughing

Carlos was holding my hand. James put his arm across my shoulders. We chilled like that and watched a little _calming_ TV. We were enjoying a nice gory movie when Kendall sat on the remote and turned on a documentary about grass.

"KENDALL!" we all yelled

"SORRY" he said back trying to change the channel back

"CHANGE IT BACK!" James yelled

"WHAT CHANNEL WAS IT?" Kendall asked

"IT BURRRRRRNNNNNS!" I yelled watching the TV talk about grass

"THERE I GOT IT!" Kendall said as he found the movie we were watching

"Thank God" Carlos said relieved

"Hey, I hate learning about grass as much as you do!" Kendall said

"Whatever" Carlos said holding his hands up defensively

Kendall plopped back down on the couch. He made sure to carefully put the remote on the table before plopping. I smiled as Carlos let go of my hand to wrap his arm around my waist and pull me closer to him. James had removed his arm from around me when Kendall changed the channel. I nestled up close to him.

"Aw, you guys are so sweet! A little too sweet, I think I'm going to puke" James said

Carlos and I both flipped him off without looking at him. Kendall and Logan laughed hysterically as James gasped in mock horror.

"A little hostile there?" Logan asked

"I could say something worse" I said

"Oh, that won't be necessary" Kendall said before I could say anything else

"Your call" I said

"You wanna go?" James asked menacingly

"Yeah, let's go! Right here, right now!" I said standing up

"You really think you could fight me?" James asked mocking me

"Give me a free punch and then decide" I said

"Alright! Right in the gut! Right here" he said pointing to his abs

"I warned you" I said before using all of my force to punch him in the gut

James fell on the ground holding his stomach. I smiled in triumph as he laid there in pain.

"Fuck" James breathed

"I warned you!" I said

I reached down and helped him up. He lifted his shirt to look at where I punched him and a bruise was already forming.

"Oh, shit, James I'm sorry" I said suddenly very regretful

"I didn't think you could punch _that_ hard" James said still trying to catch his breath

"Shit" I whispered "James I am so sorry" I said

"Jenna-" James started, I cut him off

"I am so, so, so, so, sorry!" I said

"Jenna st-" James started before I cut him off again

"I really didn't mean it" I said

James grabbed my face "Jenna! Relax, breathe, breathe, ok" James said

"But, but" I said

"Don't freak out, I'm _fine_." James said

"Sorry" I said looking down

James released my face "How did you get so strong?" he asked

"I don't know. I used to bench when I was upset or angry but I haven't benched since I was thirteen" I said "The day before my fourteenth birthday" I added whispering

Carlos turned me around and hugged me. I probably would have started crying if he didn't.

-James' POV-

_Fuck, Jenna can punch hard!_ I thought to myself as Carlos hugged her. I suddenly remembered I was curious as to why Jenna's fourteenth birthday upset her.

"_What happened?" _I mouthed to Carlos

"_I'll tell you later" _he mouthed back

I nodded and he released Jenna asking if she was ok. She nodded. He pushed her hair out of her face and she smiled. He kissed her on the forehead then grabbed her hand. They are _so_ in love, it's nice, but sickening. Jenna looked at me with another apologetic look.

"Don't worry about it" I said

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack "You're going to need this" she said handing it to me

"I really don't, it doesn't even hurt anymore" I said, and it was true

"Try to sit down" she challenged

"Ok, I will" I said, I walked over to the couch and started to bend down "Shit" I said

"Lay down" Jenna said, I did and she handed me the ice pack

"You aren't going to want to sit because it _will_ hurt" she added

"Have you done this to someone else before me?" I asked curious as to why she knew exactly what would happen

"Yeah" she cleared her throat "My dad" she said

"That probably didn't make him very happy" I said smiling, she froze

Carlos started giving me the hand gesture telling me to shut up. He face-palmed and quickly went up to Jenna. He brought her into another embrace. He placed one hand on her head and the other on her back. He kept her head in his shoulder and gave me a glare. It was as if he was saying "you're a God damn idiot". He started to pet her head.

"Shh, Jenna don't think about him. He isn't here, I am." Carlos whispered to her

He kissed her on the top of her head and swayed back and forth with her in his arms. I heard her sniffle once but she quickly recomposed herself. Kendall and Logan looked at me with confused looks and I shrugged. I looked at Carlos with a confused look.

"_Her dad is a dick" _Carlos mouthed

I still gave him a confused look.

"Jenna, do you want me to tell them?" Carlos whispered

She nodded into his shoulder and then left the room.

"What the hell happened?" Logan asked

"Her dad used to verbally abuse her and on her fourteenth birthday he just left" Carlos said

"Is that why she is so sensitive to yelling?" Kendall asked

"Yeah, he used to call her some pretty bad names. She has dealt with it ever since she was four" Carlos said

"What would he call her?" Logan asked

"He called me a useless fuck or bitch or said I was worthless and a waste of time and money." Jenna said standing in the doorway to the kitchen "He said I was only useful for being a _bitch_ and a _slave_ to whoever the hell I would end up with." She said starting to cry "And worst of all, I believed it! I also never told anyone because I thought it was normal!" she said crying "I was his little girl turned bitch, he would say. I broke my arm when I was little, I asked him to take me to the hospital and he just said he doesn't give a fuck about me! I had to fucking ride my _bike_ to the hospital, with a broken arm!" she yelled, full out crying "Whenever I would do anything right he would bitch at me and whenever I did something wrong, he would bitch at me even more and I would cry for days" she said "He's fucking dick and I hate him!" she said wiping her tears away, even Carlos was shocked at what she had said

"Jenna, I had no idea" I whispered

"Well you wouldn't because Carlos is the first person I ever told! I have kept it a fucking secret for my whole damn life!" she said, Carlos got up and ran over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his shoulder. Kendall, Logan and I exchanged shocked glances.

"Holy shit" Kendall whispered

Carlos leaned away from Jenna to look at her. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs and gave her a warm smile. She sniffled but stopped crying. They stood there for a minute before Carlos decided to kiss her. To lighten the mood, Kendall made fake noises that sounded like he was throwing up. Logan and I laughed and Carlos, once again, flipped us off.

**a/n: sorry about the swearing but it is what I would do in this situation. Reviews?**

**Jenna**


	10. Cavity Filled Relationship

**a/n… just letting everyone know, if I don't change the POV at the beginning of the chapter the POV carries on from the previous chapter. In case anyone was confused.**

I watched Carlos hold Jenna for a while before she finally started breathing normally again. They walked over and sat on the couch. She sat in Carlos' lap and I sat next to her, Kendall on Carlos' other side and Logan next to me. We watched some TV but I couldn't pay attention, I was too busy thinking about Jenna and how that could have possibly happened to her. She seems so normal… I can't imagine how she lived through all of that and still seems like any other person and not some screwed up psychopath like most abuse cases turn out. I wonder if Logan and Kendall are as distracted by this as me…

After a few hours of ignoring the TV, I noticed that Jenna had fallen asleep in Carlos' lap. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her as she slept. He shifted her carefully in his arms and stood up, holding her bridal style.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"I'm going to take her to our room, is that ok?" Carlos asked me, I nodded

"What are you planning to do with her?" Kendall teased

"I'm just going to put her in my bed so she can sleep" Carlos said glaring at Kendall

Carlos walked away and returned five minutes later. He plopped back down on the couch. We all looked at him, waiting for him to say something. He just had this goofy smile on his face as he stared forward at the TV. We continued to look at him.

"What?" he asked looking at Logan

"What's goin' on?" I asked

"Nothing, why?" he asked

"Dude, we know you love her" Logan said

Carlos shrugged "So?"

"When are you going to do something about it?"

"When the time is right" Carlos replied

That was the end of the conversation. The four of us watched TV for a couple more hours before Carlos decided to go to bed. He said he was going to bed but stopped on his way to our room and turned around.

"Jenna is in my bed… should I?" he asked seeming frantic

"Yeah, just get under the covers and cuddle with her" I said

"Seriously dude, just do it!" Logan said

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked

"Positive, she won't mind, she will probably like it" Kendall said

"_Probably_?" Carlos asked, suddenly nervous

"I miss spoke, she _will_ like it, she'll love it" Kendall said

"Ok, if you guys are sure" Carlos said uneasily

"Just go Carlitos!" Logan said

"Ok" Carlos said leaving

I heard Carlos' door open and close. Kendall, Logan and I looked at each other.

"Could he be more insecure?" Kendall asked

"Poor Carlos, when is he going to realize that Jenna loves him too?" Logan asked

"I don't know, but when he does, they will be so sickeningly sweet so we better be prepared" I said

"Ugh, they already give me cavities" Logan said

"We will just have to deal with it, they are a really good couple" Kendall said

"She is so perfect for him, she has the right amount of craziness and the right amount of normalcy." Logan said

"That is so true" I said

"He acts so different around her but he acts the same too" Logan said

"I know, it's like he's _him_ but he is also someone else at the same time" Kendall said

"I hope she's ok though, with everything that's happened" I said

"I know, she has been through some tough shit" Kendall said

"She seems fine though, she must have been able to cope pretty well" Logan said

"Yeah, usually in any type of abuse case the abused come out a screwed up in the head and end up in those cushy prison rooms in strait jackets" I said

"She's so normal" Logan whispered

"Let's try not to think of her like she's broken, she won't want that" Kendall said running a hand through his hair

"Agreed" I said

We watched a movie before retiring to bed.

-Jenna's POV-

I woke up cuddled in Carlos' arms in his bed. I wasn't angry or upset, wondering I did last night though. I enjoyed the moment and wished I could stay there forever. I snuggled in closer to him and breathed in his scent.

"Hey" he whispered

"How did you know I was awake?" I asked

"Your breathing changed" he whispered

I looked up at him and he smiled at me. I scooted my body on top of him and inched up to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around me happily. I kissed him quickly and hopped off of him and the bed. He sat up and pouted, crossing his arms. I mocked his pout and walked out of the room quietly because James was still asleep.

"Tease!" Carlos whisper-yelled after me

"I know" I said coming back and leaning against the door frame

He got out of bed and put a hand on my lower back, he pulled me close. He used a strong hand to keep my body right up against his. He placed the other hand under my chin.

"Kiss me" he whispered

"What if I don't want to?" I asked

"Don't deny me" he said with a smirk

He pulled me in and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around him. He moved the hand that was under my chin to behind my neck. He tangled his fingers in my hair and we both tried to get closer, even though it was impossible. Our mouths were moving together in perfect synchronization. Thoughts were running through my head telling me to stop before something happened, my other thoughts were to get into his pants as fast as possible. We heard someone clear their throat.

"You guys _do_ know that I'm in here right?" James asked

We pulled apart and part of me was relieved and the other part was sad. James walked out of the room. Carlos and I stood there, his fingers still in my hair and his other hand under my shirt on my back. I kept my arms around him silently hoping he would kiss me again. Sadly, he reluctantly removed his hands from my hair and back. He took my hand and we walked out of the bedroom. He kissed the back of my hand as we walked into the living room.

"Did you two really _go_ that fast or did you chicken out?" James asked from the couch

"We didn't" Carlos said

"I figured you two would be in bed as soon as I left with the way you were kissing and touching each other" James said smiling

"What?" Kendall asked walking in the room

"Jenna almost got in Carlos' pants" James said casually

"Almost?" Kendall asked smirking

"The wimps chickened out" James said

"You should have gone for it" Kendall said to me

I laughed lightly and ran my fingers, that weren't holding Carlos' hand, through my hair. Carlos released my hand, moving behind me and wrapped his arms around my torso. He kissed my neck once and rested his chin on my shoulder. I smiled and leaned into his touch. I heard all the guys stifling their chuckles at us. Carlos snuggled his face into my shoulders and Kendall started to mockingly give my gestures telling me to get into Carlos' pants. I laughed at him; he was pointing to me, then Carlos, then unzipping his pants and pretending to take them off.

"I am _not_ going to do that Kendall!" I said

"Why not? We all know you want to!" Kendall said back

I shrugged and Carlos moved away from me, making me frown. I turned round to look at him. He smiled and left for the bathroom. As soon as the door was closed the guys began to ask questions.

"Do you love him?" James asked

"Yeah" I said hesitantly

"Tell him, _please_" Logan said

"Why?" I asked

"Because he loves you too, I told him to wait for the right time but he is so nervous around you that it won't happen unless you say it first" Kendall said

"Ok?" I said walking to the fridge

"You two were so close to _something_ this morning!" James said "If you two hadn't waken me up, I'm pretty sure you would have done _it_" he added

"Probably" I said shrugging

"What's with the short answers?" Logan asked

"I don't know what to say" I said

"Why not?" Logan asked

"Because I don't know when to tell Carlos I love him and I'm confused because I really wanted to get in his pants this morning but I was also thinking I shouldn't because we were moving too fast" I said

"Hmmm" Logan said thinking

"Why don't you take Carlos out today and tell him you love him later?" James asked

"It's not that simple" I said

"That's what I did for Em" he said shrugging

"Shut up" I said as Carlos came out of the bathroom

He immediately stood next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. I leaned against his side. He didn't even seem to realize when the hand on my waist slipped under the bottom of my shirt, touching my bare waist under my t-shirt. I shivered as his hand touched me but he didn't move it. It felt nice, him touching me, it felt like electricity. There was a pull that kept his hand to my side. It was the strangest feeling I have ever experienced, way different from last time a boy touched me, before that boy went and died. Oh well, I am with Carlos now and I love him more than anything. I smiled and closed my eyes, leaning on him more. He kissed my head and buried his face in my hair. We totally zoned out, completely distracted by each other. We were snapped out of it when James started to noisily clear his throat. He has been destroying our moments a little more than I like. I walked out of Carlos' grasp and walked to his and James' room t change. Yesterday I brought some clothes and put them in Carlos' dresser for times like these. As I was changing there was a knock on the door and Carlos asked if he could come in. I made an executive decision and told him he could while I was in jeans and a bra. He walked in and froze when he realized I was shirtless. I turned around to face him with a shirt in my hands.

"Whatcha need?" I asked slipping the shirt over my head

"N-nothing" he said

"Not used to seeing girls shirtless?" I teased

"N-no" he said still wide eyed

I chucked at him and kissed him on the cheek before walking past him into the living room, he was still frozen in the doorway. I had an amused look on my face and everyone gave me weird looks.

"What?" I asked

"Carlos goes to get you and you come in here alone with a goofy look on your face?" Kendall said confused about the situation

"Oh, he's frozen in the doorway because he saw me shirtless" I said shrugging like it was the most normal thing in the world

"Oh?" James said

"Nothing serious" I said

Carlos walked in a few minutes later. He looked at me and smiled. I walked up to him and kissed him quickly before walking over to the couch. He walked over and sat next to me.

"Not how you expected to see me shirtless for the first time huh?" I asked

"Nope" he said with a goofy smile

I smiled at him and moved into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me.

-An hour later-

"We should go do something" I said

"Like what?" Carlos asked playing with my hair as I sat in his lap

"I don't know, take me on a date" I said

"Ok, let me go get ready" he said and I moved off his lap with a frown

"Wanna come with me?" he whispered in my ear

I got up and he grabbed my hand as we walked into his and James' shared room. I sat on the bed and smiled. He bent over and put his hand on my neck and kissed me. As he kissed me I backed up further on the bed so he could sit. The same passion from this morning creeping up into the kiss. Before long he had his fingers tangled in my hair and his hand under my shirt on my lower back. He managed to take his shirt off and I had my hands on his bare chest and stomach. I stopped it there. I pulled away and bit my lip. Carlos looked at me with a sad expression.

"I want to but…" I said

"Not ready?" he asked

I smiled sheepishly.

"It's ok" he said smiling

He walked into the bathroom off his and James' room and closed the door. I sunk back onto the bed.

"_What is wrong with me?"_ I asked myself. _"I know I wanted to, why didn't I do it?" _I asked myself. I put my arms behind my head as I laid against the pillows, on top of the comforter. Carlos took a ten minute shower and came out of the bathroom in only a pair of jeans. I stared at the way the water glistened on his body. He seemed to notice me staring and chuckled.

"You're staring" he said chucking

"You were this morning" I replied teasing

"Touché" he replied smiling

He grabbed a shirt and we walked into the living room as he put it on. We drove in separate cars to drop mine off at my house. We pulled in the driveway and I walked inside to let my mom know what was going on. Ryan was home and walked right up to Carlos and started talking to him. He acted like he was saying nice things but even though they were out of earshot, I could tell he was threatening Carlos. I talked to my mom briefly before walking over to Carlos and Ryan. Ryan had his arm across Carlos' shoulders but it wasn't sincere.

"Ryan" I hissed

He pushed Carlos away from him and Carlos stumbled forward, turning around immediately to look at my brother. I glared at Ryan and Carlos and I walked a few steps towards the door. Before leaving I kissed Carlos while I knew my brother was watching, hoping he would take a hint. Ryan needs to realize that I am in love with Carlos and he may think he is protecting me, but he's not. Carlos and I walked out the door, his arm around my waist.

"I'm sorry about him" I said as I got in the passenger's seat of Carlos' car

"It's fine, I know he's just trying to protect you" Carlos said after he got into the car

I smiled at him and we drove off. I held his hand as he drove us to our date.

-After the date-

"That was awesome" Carlos

"You think all food is awesome" I teased

"That's… true" he said smiling at me

We laughed and got in the car. He drove us back to my house to drop me off. He got out and walked around to open my door for me. I got out and looked him in the eyes.

"I don't want you to leave" I whispered, looking down

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Carlos asked

"Yes but it's probably not a good idea" I said

"Ryan?" he asked

"Yeah" I whispered

"I'm not scared of him" he said lifting my chin so I would look at him

"Are you sure you want to stay?" I asked

"I am completely positive that I want to stay here with you tonight" he said smiling

I smiled widely, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside. We sat on the couch and I got into his lap, snuggling against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. Another blissful moment…

-Carlos' POV-

It wasn't long before Jenna fell asleep in my lap. I carried her up to her room and tucked her in for the second night in a row. I walked back downstairs and sat down on the couch. It wasn't long before Ryan joined me.

"Hey Carlos" he said sitting down next to me

"Hi" I said back

"Why are you here?" he asked

"Because Jenna asked me to be" I said

"Where is she?" Ryan asked

"She fell asleep so I took her up to her room" I said

"Where will you be staying tonight?" Ryan asked

"The guest room" I said, avoiding the real answer I wanted to give

"Good answer" he said smirking

"You know, you don't need to protect her from me" I said cautiously

"I don't trust you" he said

"Why not?" I asked

"Because I don't" he said

"What if you got to know me?" I asked

"What is there to know?"

"Well, for starters, I would never leave Jenna or hurt her in any way" I said

"Do you even know anything about _her_?" he asked

"Yeah, I know everything"

"I doubt that" he grumbled

"If you are talking about your dad, I know all about it" I said

"Really?" he asked a little shocked

"Yeah, Jenna trusts me and you should too" I said

"I can't trust you" he said

"Why not?" I asked genuinely confused

"Because you're dating my sister, I'm supposed to hate you" he said smiling slightly

"But you don't need to"

"Prove it" he challenged "How do you feel about her?" he asked

"I love her" I said

He appeared shocked "Oh"

We talked for a while and Ryan actually likes me now. It even got to the point where he said I didn't have to sleep in the guest room and sneak into Jenna's room. He said I could just go right in with her because he knew I was going to anyway. He actually sort of trusts me now and it's good to know he won't rip my head off every time he sees me.

I walked into Jenna's room and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a black wife-beater that I had with me and crawled into bed next to her. She crawled onto my chest in her sleep. It made me smile that she didn't even need to be awake to know I was there. I wrapped my arms around the top half f her body that was across my chest. I kissed the top of her head and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning with her fully on top of my body with my arms around her. She was still asleep. I smiled and just laid under her until she woke up.

"Hey" I whispered as she woke up

"Hey" she said back "Why am I on top of you?" she asked

"I don't know, I woke up this way" I said, she started to move but I stopped her

"Who said you could move?" I asked smiling

She smirked and kissed me before getting up. She stood up and stretched.

"You should probably sneak to the guest room and walk out of there in case Ryan is up" she said

"Nope, he likes me now" I said smiling

"What did I miss?" she asked

"We talked after I brought you up here and he likes me now" I said

"Great!" she said hugging me

"Well, let's go downstairs" I said grabbing her hand

We walked down the stairs and said hi to her mom who was cooking in the kitchen. She kissed my cheek before going to help her mom. Her mom was cooking some chocolate chip pancakes so Jenna got out the forks and plates and such. I sat down at the bar and watched them work after I was told not to help. It wasn't long before Jenna's mom placed a huge plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Yes!" I squeaked before grabbing a few

"You got yourself a real keeper there" Jenna's mom teased her

Jenna playfully elbowed her mom and told her to shut up. Jenna came around and sat next to me at the bar and grabbed some pancakes for herself. She laughed as I shoveled food into my mouth.

"Slow down!" she said pulling my fork away from my mouth

"But it's _so good_ and I'm _so _hungry" I said

"Glad you like my cooking" Jenna's mom said

"No problem, Ms. Hayes" I said

"Sweetie, call me Karen" she said

"Ok, Karen" I said shoveling more food into my mouth

Soon enough, Ryan lazily walked down the stairs. He came up to me.

"Hey Carlos" he said patting me on the back

"Hey" I said back

He sat down next to me and grabbed a pancake. Jenna smiled at me and held my hand under the table. We interlocked our fingers and I squeezed her hand.

"So, I hear you finally approve of my boyfriend?" Jenna asked Ryan

"He's a good kid" he said grabbing my shoulder

"Thank you for finally realizing that!" she said throwing one arm into the air

Ryan chuckled and finished his pancake. Jenna and I got up and walked over to her couch. I sat down and she sat next to me, cuddling into my side. I kissed the top of her head and rested my cheek on top of her head.

"What are we going to do today?" she asked

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" I asked

"I kind of want to hang out in my room and watch TV" she said looking up at me

"Whatever you want" I said smiling

We got up off of the couch and she grabbed my hand, pulling me over to the stairs. We got to the bottom of the stairs when Ryan saw us.

"Where are _you_ going?" he asked

"To my room to watch TV and nothing else, if that's what you were asking" she said

"I'm watching you" Ryan called up to us as we left

We walked upstairs and into her bedroom. I sat down on the foot of her bed as she grabbed the remote. She tossed the remote to me. I turned the TV on and found quickly found something to watch. I tossed the remote onto the bed and she walked up to me. She sat in my lap, facing me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. She smirked at me before kissing me. We pulled part and I rested my forehead on hers.

"I have something to tell you" she whispered

"And what would that be?" I asked

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you too" I said

**a/n: what do you think? Give me some feedback!**

**Jenna**


	11. Growing Relationship

**a/n: warning you now… I will be starting some "suggestive" content sooner or later. May be this chapter. I'm not descriptive when it comes to **_**stuff **_**though!**

-Two days later-

Carlos and I have been very happy since we said that we love each other. The guys don't know we have said it though. We like to keep people in the dark. We keep our super-extra-lovey-dovey stuff to a minimum so they don't get grossed out. We don't really _mean_ to keep the guys in that dark about our declared love, we just haven't told them. You would think they would have figured it out by now.

Carlos and I haven't been spending one night alone for the past two days, either he will be at my house or I will be at his house. Even if we have something to do the next day like school or they have to go to the studio. It's nice… We haven't had sex yet though, if you were thinking that.

We were currently at Carlos, James, Kendall and Logan's house hanging out. Carlos and I were in our usual spot, cuddling on the couch while Em and James were holding hands next to us. Logan and Erin are currently flirting in the kitchen and Kendall and Ally were on the floor in front of us, cuddling. I kissed Carlos on the cheek before getting up to grab a Gatorade. I stepped over Ally but I stepped on Kendall's stomach.

"Oof" he said as I stepped on him

"Oops, sorry Kendall, didn't see you there" I said smiling

"Ha ha, very funny" Kendall said with a smile

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a red Gatorade before walking back to Carlos, stepping _over_ Kendall this time. Carlos took the Gatorade from my hands and took a sip before smiling and handing it back to me. He whispered 'I love you' in my ear and I winked, that becoming my secret gesture for him that means the same thing as me saying 'I love you'. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned into his side. I hope things stay like this…

-A week later-

"Do you really have to go?" I asked Carlos as he and the guys got ready for a mini tour that lasts a week and a half.

"Sorry Jen, but we do" Carlos said with a frown on his face "It won't seem like that long" he added

"It will to me" I said

"Promise you'll come to a concert?" Carlos asked me, grabbing my hands

"I promise!"I said

He kissed me for a few seconds before grabbing his duffel bag and getting on the bus. He looked at me out the window and mouthed that he loved me and I said it back. I backed away from the tour bus to where Ally, Erin and Em were standing after they said goodbye.

"Did I hear you correctly?" Erin asked

"When?" I asked

"Did you say you loved Carlos?" Erin asked

"Yeah, we have been saying that for over a week now" I said smiling at her

"Why was I not informed of this?" she asked

"It wasn't a secret if that's what you mean" I said

"Do you say it often?" she asked

"Yeah, all the time" I said looking where the tour bus had disappeared

"I didn't even notice" she said thinking

-Carlos' POV-

-The first show-

I texted Jenna to tell her how much I missed her already before our first show of the mini tour. We texted for a few minutes before I had to go.

James came over to me just as I received another text from Jenna.

"Who ya talkin' to?" James asked

"Who do you think?" I asked, scoffing

"What's she sayin'?" he asked grabbing my phone.

He looked through my texts and stopped at one with a confused expression.

"You guys have already said you love each other?" James asked

"Yeah, over a week ago James, where have you been?" I asked grabbing my phone back

"Right here, I guess I just never noticed" James said

"Well we didn't exactly yell it at each other, we were a little discreet I guess" I admitted

"That would explain why I never noticed" he said scoffing

Then we ran out on stage to go perform.

_Linelinelinelinelineline __**a/n: skipping a bunch of time here hehe I'm getting bored, ok and resume!**_

-June-

-Jenna's POV-

"I can't believe high school is over" James said to me

"I know" I said "I am _so_ taking a year off, take a break from school! What are you doing?" I asked

"Em and I are planning on going to the same college but the semesters are weird so we won't be leaving for a while" he said

"What about you guys?" I asked Logan and Kendall

"BREAK TIME!" Kendall yelled throwing his hands into the air

"Same here" Logan said

"Cool" I said smiling and catching up to Carlos who was a few feet in front of us

"What's wrong?" I asked, seeing his sad expression

"You guys all graduated and I'm stuck with another year" he said

"But I'm going to wait for you, I'll be here" I said grabbing his hand and smiling

He ripped his hand away from mine "That's the problem! I'm holding you back and that's not fair" he said, stopping walking

"You aren't holding me back, you're helping me to go forward" I said

"No, I'm not! You should be going to college next year and instead, you are going to sit here while I go through my senior year" he yelled

"But I can't leave" I said quietly, looking down

"Jenna" he said sadly, grabbing both of my hands

"I won't survive in college without you" I whispered

"Don't say that" he said pressing his forehead against mine

"It's true" I whispered

He kissed me sweetly on the lips. He mumbled an 'I love you' and I returned it. He pulled away and we started to walk again, he held onto one of my hands. Our arms were swinging as we walked. We caught up to the guys who had been joined by Erin, Ally and Em.

"That was a pretty cute display back there" Ally teased us

"Minor crisis" I said

"We could tell" Erin said laughing "But the part after that was _adorable" _she said teasingly

Carlos and I got in my car and we drove to my house. We walked inside to see my mom waiting for us. She _never_ waits for us unless she has bad news.

"Jenna can I talk to you?" she asked

I followed her into the kitchen.

"We are going to New York for the summer" she said

"But, I can't leave, Carlos-" I started

"No buts, we are going and that is final" she said before leaving the room

I slowly walked out of the room, dragging my feet. I walked up to Carlos with a sad look on my face. He looked down at me and matched my sad face. When I'm sad, he's sad and vice versa.

"What's wrong?" he asked grabbing my hands and leaning his forehead on mine

"I'm going away for the summer" I whispered

"When are you leaving?" he asked with a pained look on his face

"Not for a month" I said

"Then we still have time" he said backing away from my forehead

"Time for what?" I asked

"To enjoy summer" he said

I smiled and he smiled back. He kissed my forehead.

"But I'm not going unless you come with me" I said looking him in the eyes

"I can't come" he said sadly

"Then at least come visit me for a couple weeks" I said pleading

"I will try my damndest to come see you, but I don't know if I can get the time off from Gustavo" he said

"Please, get on his good side, follow all his instructions, he'll let you come" I said

"I will try my best, I promise" he said

He kissed me and we walked up to my bedroom.

"Can I stay with you until I have to leave?" I asked

"I wouldn't want it any other way" he said stroking my cheek with his thumb

He helped me pack some clothes and stuff into a duffel bag to take to his house. I said goodbye to my mom and told her I was staying with Carlos for the next month. She was about to argue with me but I was out the door before she could. Carlos and I hopped in my car and we drove to his house to drop my stuff off. We walked in with my bag and everyone looked at us confused.

"Jenna will be staying with us for the next month" Carlos said placing his hand on my back

"Why?" Logan asked

"Because she is leaving for New York for the summer in a month" Carlos replied

"Oh, ok" Kendall said with a smile directed towards me

I walked into Carlos and James' room to put my stuff down, Carlos was right behind me. As soon as I put my duffel down he had his hands on my hips and his body against mine. He rested his forehead on mine.

"You living here is going to be awesome" he said

"You know it" I said before kissing him

He backed me up onto the bed while kissing me. He laid me down on the comforter, deepening the kiss, leading to _other_ _things_. *cough cough* *hint hint* *wink wink* *nudge nudge*

After that, we walked back into the living room to go sit with the others. Carlos and I had cleaned ourselves up and stuff so nobody would guess what we were doing in there. Nobody knows we have ever _done_ that. We sat down on the couch, holding hands.

"What were you two doing in there?" James asked

"I was unpacking…" I said

"And I was watching TV" Carlos added

"Whatever" James said looking back to the TV

I smirked at Carlos and he smirked right back. Logan seemed curious about our silent exchange but he didn't say anything.

After a while we went to bed along with James. That ruins our chances of _that_ for the night. We said goodnight to James and Carlos and I snuggled under the covers. I faced his stomach and buried my face in it. We held me close to him and we both slept soundly.

I woke up the next morning to a snoring James and Carlos was already awake and watching me. I changed his sleeping pattern, he wakes up earlier now. He says it's because he "doesn't wanna miss a thing". Carlos and I started talking because we didn't want to get up yet. We were talking about anything and everything. We talked for about an hour. Talking turned to kissing and before I knew it, I was on top of Carlos. I was kissing his neck and biting his ear lobe.

"J-J-Jenna, wait" he said

"J-J-James is st-still in here" he said

"Make him leave" I grumbled in between kissing his neck

I reluctantly got off of Carlos so he could throw James out of the room.

"James!" he yelled hitting James with a pillow

-James' POV-

Carlos woke me up by yelling my name and hitting me with a pillow. I rubbed my eyes. I looked at Carlos and could see Jenna behind him with her arms around him.

"James, you gotta leave!" Carlos said to me

After that I saw Jenna kiss his neck and start to play with his ear lobe with her tongue and teeth. Carlos' eyes rolled back in his head as he closed his eyes and he leaned his head back on her shoulder. Before I knew what was happening, Carlos had me by my wife beater and he threw me out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, I grabbed the newspaper after finding nothing good to watch on TV. A few minutes later, Logan walked into the room.

"James, you're up early" he said walking to the fridge

"Unintentionally" I replied "Carlos and Jenna woke me up" I said

"Where are they?" he asked drinking some milk from the carton

"Having sex" I said casually

Logan spit out the milk he was drinking.

"WHAT?" he yelled

"You heard me" I said

"What's with all the yelling?" Kendall asked, sleepily walking into the room

"Oh nothing, Carlos is just in his and James' room,… having sex with Jenna" Logan said shrugging with obvious fake calmness, really freaking out because of the news that his little brother was doing some girl in his bedroom only a hallway away from them.

"Are you serious?" Kendall asked

"Yup, they kicked me out five minutes ago and Carlos was pretty 'excited'" I said gesturing to my pants and using air quotes "not to mention Jenna was biting his ear and kissing his neck" I added

"Our little boy is all grown up" Kendall said pretending to cry and wiping away a nonexistent tear

"I don't think this is anywhere near their first time either" I said

"What makes you say that?" Logan asked

"The fact that they randomly disappear for a while to a bedroom and then make excuses about what they were doing" I said

"I never really thought about that" Logan said

"I have been for a while now, I mean the signs of what has been going on are clear" I said

"Oh so now you are Mr. Know-it-all about sex?" Kendall asked

"I do know a _few things_ about that particular topic" I said smirking

"I bet you learned them all from Em" Kendall teased

"Hey now!" I said "Watch yourself" I warned, pointing at Kendall

Just then we heard a thud against the wall coming from my bedroom. Oh God, what are they _doing _in there? Never mind, I don't think I want to know… Nope, I definitely don't want to know.

**a/n: sorry for all the sex talk it won't happen very much for while. What are Carlos and Jenna going to do about the summer? This time apart will cause problems, I promise. be excited!**

**Jenna**


	12. Crisis Alert!

-Jenna's POV-

Time for me to go to New York. I am really dreading leaving Carlos. I love him so much, leaving him might kill me. Ok, now I'm being overdramatic. But still, I love Carlos a lot.

Carlos drove me to the airport. He helped me with my bags. It is currently five in the morning. Gotta' catch an early flight to make it all the way to northern New York. Carlos and the guys waited with me before I left. Then the moment I had been dreading finally came, my flight was called to board.

"We'll try to come see you in a few weeks" Kendall said, hugging me tightly and kissing my cheek

"We really will try, I will do my best to keep these guys in line for Gustavo so he'll give us time off" Logan said, hugging me

"Gonna miss you" James said hugging me and kissing the opposite cheek Kendall did

After I went down the line of guys who had become my brothers, I made it to Carlos. He had his hands in his pockets and he was looking down at his feet. I flung my arms around him. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

"I'm gonna miss you" he whispered in my ear

"I love you" I said

"I love you too, more than anything" Carlos whispered in my ear

Carlos brought my face away from his chest to kiss me. He kissed me softly and sweetly. We savored the moment, the last of these for a while. I had tears in my eyes but they didn't fall. I waved goodbye to the guys before turning and walking away. I wiped away the few tears that managed to fall. The next month is going to be hell.

-Carlos' POV-

"I miss her already" I whispered

"It's ok buddy" Kendall said, placing a hand on my shoulder

"I have a verse for a new song" I said, looking down and sniffling

"Carlos, man, are you _crying_?" James asked me

I quickly wiped at my eyes, still looking at the floor. James put his arm across my shoulders and squeezed my shoulder with a small smile.

"She won't be gone forever" Logan said

"It's just hard, you know? I'm in love with her and I won't be seeing her for at least a month" I said

"Well, let's hear that verse!" Kendall said enthusiastically, changing the subject

"Wait 'till we get home" I said as we walked out of the airport

When we got home they all sat on the couch, waiting to hear my verse to a new song. I sat on the coffee table, facing them.

"Whenever you're ready Carlitos" Kendall said

"Ok…" I said before singing

"_I kiss you, whenever you wanna be kissed. I'ma miss ya, two seconds after you leave, screaming come back to me come back to me. And I please you, lemme see you and let me take that heart of yours. And I'll be whatever you need me to be, the good guy, bad guy, just tell me, baby"_ I sang

"Carlos, that was amazing!" James said with a huge smile on his face

"Thanks" I said smiling a little

"We should get to work on the song!" Logan said, excited

"Wait" I said "Can I talk to you guys?" I asked awkwardly

"What's up?" James asked, concerned

"I need your opinion on something" I said quietly

"We're here for you buddy" Kendall said

"Never mind, it's stupid" I said, scratching the back of my neck

"What's wrong Carlos?" Logan asked

"Nothing, forget I said anything" I muttered

"Are you sure?" James asked

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go back to bed" I said

-James' POV-

We all watched Carlos drag himself into our room.

"There's something up with him" Kendall said

"It must be pretty big too" Logan added

"It has to have something to do with Jenna" I said

"His whole _life_ has to do with Jenna" Kendall said, putting an idea in my mind

"Oh my God" I said with wide eyes

"What?" Kendall and Logan asked

"You don't think Carlos wants to propose, do you?" I asked, running a hand through my hair

"Maybe" Kendall said, thinking

"I've already thought about proposing to Erin" Logan said

"Dude?" Kendall and I both yelled

"What?" Logan asked

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked

"I don't know, it was on my mind that day we raced in the go carts and I have the ring and everything but I don't have the _balls_ to ask her" Logan said, embarrassed

"If that _is_ what Carlos wants to do, we are going to have to push him" I said

"He probably won't even buy a _ring_ unless we drag him into the store" Logan said

"We should do it about halfway through this separation, give him something to look forward to" Kendall said smiling and shrugging at the last part

"Yeah, it might lessen his separation anxiety" Logan said nodding

"And we better be prepared for his anxiety, because it's gonna suck for all of us" I said

"Yeah, those two are clingy to each other so we better have a plan to even get him out of the house" Logan said running a hand through his hair

*thud*

"What the hell was that?" Kendall asked

"Carlos" Logan and I said

We ran to go see what Carlos had done. We burst through the door to find Carlos, on the floor, holding his foot.

"What did you do?" Kendall sighed

"That fucking dresser" Carlos gasped

"Are you ok?" Logan asked, kneeling beside Carlos

"Yup, never fucking better!" Carlos said angrily and getting up

He started to limp away from us. We watched him go, all of us not knowing what to say or do. We all looked at each other.

"This is going to be harder than I thought" I said, sighing

We all walked into the living room where Carlos was grumbling to himself on the couch. This is going to be a long month.

-Carlos' POV-

God this sucks! I miss Jenna, I run into the dresser, probably broke a few toes too. My life sucks! I just want to crawl under the covers of my bed and stay there. Too bad I can't, _I _have to go to the studio. But if I'm good for Gustavo, maybe, he will let us get time off and I can go see Jenna! It's so hard to follow his orders though. He can be such a dick sometimes. Oh well, I will just have to try my best.

Ok, so we left for the studio in James' car. I sat in the back seat next to Kendall and he wouldn't stop staring at me. I had my arms crossed over my chest and an angry look on my face. I stared out the window. I couldn't take him staring at me for much longer.

"Ok, what the hell do you want?" I asked

"I just want to make sure you're ok" he said, looking down

"Sorry Kendall" I said softening my expression "I'm just missing Jenna" I said looking out the window

"It's only been a few hours, what are you gonna do after a few days?" Kendall asked

"I don't know" I whispered "It's hard"

"At least when she gets off the plane you can talk to her" Logan said, jumping in our conversation

A smile spread on my face "Oh yeah!"

"There you go, that's what we wanna see!" Kendall said

"Now we have to go in there and be good for Gustavo" Logan huffed as we all got out of the car

"Please try" I pleaded looking at Kendall who usually doesn't get along very well with the _**large**_ man

"Anything for you" Kendall said patting my shoulder

We walked into the studio and Gustavo was watching and waiting for us. We all waited for what he would tell us to do.

"Dogs! Booth! Harmonies!" he yelled

We all scrambled to get into the booth without as much as a groan.

We did what he asked perfectly within the first five tries. Gustavo was impressed. He told us to do many other things and we did them without arguing or complaining, no matter how ridiculous they were. We were sent home early because we did everything he asked.

A week and a half passed of us being on our best behavior and once again we were dismissed early for finishing everything that was asked.

"Wait!" he yelled before we had gotten out the door

"Yes Gustavo?" I asked

"Why have you _dogs_ been so good recently?" he asked, sincerely confused

"Well, we were kind of hoping for…" I said, unable to finish

"Some vacation time?" Logan finished in a small voice

"What do you _dogs_ need vacation time for?" he yelled

"We want to go to Northern New York, the St. Lawrence River, for a vacation" Kendall said

"When?" he asked

"As soon as possible?" I asked in a very small voice

"We'll see. But, DON'T get your hopes up!" he said before shooing us away

We walked out the door and I felt a little hopeful.

-Jenna's POV-

Well, here I am at my camp on the River, missing Carlos. At least I have something to distract me. My dad's college friends, even though my dad left and doesn't talk to my family, still have their yearly reunion at my camp. My dad's friends are _interesting_. They have noticed my sadness and try to keep my spirits up. My dad's friend Rope has two sons and they came, they have been tubing and jet skiing with me. Their names are Alec and Scott. My dad's friend Art always keeps my mind going with stories of the old times and trust me, you can't think about much else for a while after he tells a story. Their stories scare me a little. My dad's friend Nelly takes me fishing. And my dad's friend Steve hangs out with me with his daughter Casey and her boyfriend Todd. It's hard to see them together; it makes me miss Carlos even more. My brothers Bret and Carey came too and their kids keep me busy for a while. I also talk to their wives Heather and Erika. Heather is Bret's wife and Erika is Carey's. Carey had three kids, one two year old named Madison and twin girls who are one; Skylar and Savannah. Bret has twin boys who are three named Toby and Jesse. They keep me pretty busy until they go to someone else or take a nap.

Art eventually ended up asking my mom what was wrong with me and she told him how much I missed Carlos. He responded by saying that we need to get him here but I told him that it wasn't that easy. I told him about Gustavo and how the guys were a boy band.

It has been a month since I said goodbye to Carlos and the guys. I miss them so much, I can't take it much longer or I will explode. Everyone around me is too happy, it's depressing. I stand out on the porch and lean against the railing. I watch all of my family and friends have fun while I am miserable. Ryan is playing horseshoes with Pool, Juice and Brian. Their other friend, Demers, is supervising and handing out beers.

Bret, Carey, Heather, and Erika are playing with their kids on the swing set. Madison keeps asking to go higher and higher on the swing while Toby and Jesse are in a loop of; climbing the ladder, sliding down the slide, then running back to the ladder as fast as their legs can take them. Skylar and Savannah are on a blanket with Heather and Erika, playing with their little toys.

All of my dad's friends are on a boat ride taking Alec and Scott tubing, I didn't want to go.

Casey and Todd are eating a picnic lunch in the yard. Seeing that makes me tear up and I run inside. I go face down on my bed and cry.

After I stop crying I just lay there. I hear a car pull down the long driveway. Nobody is supposed to show up. I watch out my window and I see a horribly familiar person come out. I run away from the window and go out to my brothers. I run up to Carey and hide behind him.

"Jen, what's wrong?" he asked

"D-d-dad is here" I said

"Fuck" he whispers so the kids won't hear him "How could he have the balls to show up?" he asked, angrily and keeping me behind him

We watched my dad round the corner as his friends come up over the hill that leads to the dock. Ryan turns around and freezes. My dad's friends all greet him uncomfortably. He smiles and shakes each of their hands. Bret walks up to him.

"What are you doing here?" he says through gritted teeth

"This is _my_ party. Have you forgotten?" dad asked

"You got a lot of balls, showing up here" Ryan says

"Son!" my dad greets him as if nothing is wrong

"I am _not_ your son" Ryan spits out

"Where's Jenna?" dad asks

"Why the _hell_ would she want to see _you_?" Carey asks with me still behind him

"Because I'm her father" he says simply

I come out from behind Carey with new found courage "What the hell would make you think that?" I ask "The time you called me a useless fuck? Or the time you said you don't give a shit about me? Or the time you left me with no food or babysitter when I was five?" I asked

"Jenna!" he says as if he didn't hear me. Then he does the unthinkable, he _hugs_ me!

"Get the hell off of me!" I yell

He lets go of me "I missed you" he smiles

"Leave" I whisper

"What?" he asks

"LEAVE! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I scream pointing to the road

He leaves with a smile on his face. I fall to the ground and sit there with my arms wrapped around my knees. It was really disturbing to see him; I was the most abused out of anybody. Carey bends down and starts rubbing my back. I sniffle once and get up. I walked inside. The only person that can comfort me right now is across the country. The only thing I can think to do is call him. He picks up after one ring.

"Carlos?" I asked, sniffling

"Babe what's wrong?" he asked, frantic and worried

"Major crisis" I said with a light laugh

"What happened?" he asked, very worried

"M-my d-dad had the _balls_ to show up here" I said

"What happened?" he asked

"He calls himself my dad and ignored me when I tried to tell him he wasn't. T-then he-he" I said crying way harder than I was

"What did he do Jenna?" Carlos asked

"He had the nerve to _hug_ me and tell me he missed me!" I said

"Jenna" Carlos sighed "I wish I could be there" he said

"Do you think Gustavo will give you the time off?" I asked wiping my nose

"I think so, hang in there for another few days" he said, sounding pained

"I'll try" I said

"I love you" he said

"I love you too" I replied before hanging up

-Carlos' POV-

I hung up with Jenna and put my phone in my pocket.

"We need to get that vacation, _fast_" I said to the guys

"What happened?" James asked

"Jenna's dad showed up at her camp" I sighed

"Let's bring it up with Gustavo today" Kendall said

We all got ready to go to the studio. I was jittery as we drove there. My leg was bouncing rapidly in the back seat of Logan's car.

"Carlos, relax" James said, trying to hold my leg in place

"I can't" I said breaking my gaze from the window to look at him "We _need_ that vacation" I said

"We can get it Carlitos" Kendall said from the front seat, looking back at me

I looked into his eyes with a frantic expression "Are you sure?" I asked

"Almost positive" he said smiling

I relaxed a little but I was still nervous.

Walking into the studio was one of the most nerve wracking moments of my life. We walked into Gustavo's office and he gestured for us to sit.

"Good morning Gustavo" Logan said

"What do you want?" he asked

"We _need_ that vacation we asked about" Kendall said

"Why?" he asked

"_Please_ Gustavo" I pleaded

"Well, you dogs _have_ been good. I guess I can give you a vacation" he said with a smile

"Thank you _so_ much!" I said with a huge smile on my face

We walked out of Gustavo's office and my cell started to ring. I didn't know the number but I answered anyway.

"Hello?" I asked

"Is this Carlos Pena?" the unknown caller asked, it was a man

"Yes?" I said uneasy

"My name is Art. I know Jenna. I got your number from her phone. I called to help you and your friends get a flight over here" the man said

"That would be great!" I said back

"I will pay for your flights, schedule one as soon as possible. This girl needs you" Art said

"We will schedule one right now" I said going on a website for buying plane tickets while still talking to Art, I have an iPhone!

"Alright if you could just give me your credit card number, I could schedule a flight right now" I said

He gave it to me and I thanked him many more times before we hung up.

"Let's get packed guys, we have a plane to catch" I said

"Who were you talking to?" James asked

"Some guy named Art who is at Jenna's camp, he wanted to get us over there and even paid for our flight" I said

"That's nice of him" Logan said

"Our flight is in a few hours" I said as we all hopped in the car

We all went home and packed for the trip to New York. We had no idea what we would need so we packed almost everything we had from swim trunks to hoodies. When the time finally came to go to the airport, I couldn't have been more excited. We boarded our plane quickly, I settled in my seat in between Kendall and Logan for the long flight.

-Jenna's POV-

For some strange reason, Carlos told me not to call him for the rest of the day. I didn't ask questions, but it seemed suspicious. It, however, was pushed to the back of my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about my dad.

I went to bed early that night.

The next morning everyone was smiling at me. They either were worried about what state I was in after the visit from my dad yesterday, or they knew something I didn't…

At around ten a.m. I was in my usual position on the porch, leaning on the railing. I sighed as I watched everyone having fun in front of me.

"What are you so down about?" a voice asked, wrapping their arms around me from behind me

"CARLOS!" I yelled spinning around

I attacked him with a kiss as he kept his arms tightly around my waist. Life could _not_ be more perfect than it is right now.

**a/n: what do you think? Jenna's dad is back around, this will cause problems. But on the bright side, Carlos and Jenna are reunited! Remember to review! Sorry if my lyrics to No Idea are wrong… it's not my fault!**

**Jenna**


	13. Reunited In More Ways Than One

"Hey babe" he said after we broke apart

"You're really here?" I asked, stroking his jaw

"Yup, it's me" he whispered running a hand down my cheek

Someone broke our moment by clearing their throat. We snapped out of our dazed state.

"Hey Jen" Kendall said, hugging me

"Hey!" I said back

James and Logan also hugged me. Then I realized I should probably introduce them to everyone. I grabbed Carlos' hand and pulled him up to Bret, Carey, Heather and Erika. James, Kendall and Logan followed us.

"Bret, Carey, Heather, Erika, this is Carlos, that's Kendall, that's James and that's Logan" I said, pointing to each of them. My brothers both shook all of their hands. Heather gave a simple "hello" and Erika stood up to say hi. She hugged Logan, then James, then Kendall; saying hi to each of them. When she got to Carlos, she hugged him and whispered "thank God you're here, she missed you so much". Carlos smiled at her and she sat down on the blanket with her kids.

After we had walked away from them Carlos asked "How old is Erika? She looks so young"

"She's twenty-four like my brother" I replied

"_And she has three kids?_" he asked shocked

"No, the two babies are hers, Madison is from Carey's first marriage" I said

"Oh" he said slowly, putting the pieces together

We walked up to Art next.

"Art, this is Carlos, Kendall, James and Logan, guys, this is Art" I said

"Carlos, we talked on the phone" he said, shaking Carlos' hand

"Yes sir, we did" Carlos said back

"Call me Art or I will kill you" Art said before laughing and shaking the other guys' hands

I introduced them to everyone else and brought Carlos up to my room. I grabbed some swim trunks from his bag.

"Change" I said throwing them at him

"Wanna help me?" he asked, seductively

"No time, hurry up" I said, leaving

I instructed the other guys to change also and they did so. I led them down to the water. We all walked along the dock. I was walking in front of them and I stopped at the end of the dock. I threw off my tank top and shorts. I smiled deviously. I ran down the line of them, pushing each of them in the water. Carlos was last. I tried to push him in but he grabbed me as he fell.

"Damn this shit is cold!" Kendall yelled

"Don't be a baby" I said back "C'mere" I said, swimming out to a tall rock that we could all stand on

"What was the point of this?" James asked

"Here" I said handing them each a snorkel

"Look" I said before putting the mask on my face

They all put their masks on and joined me. I watched Logan's face light up ask he saw all the perch, shiners, and sun fish. I swam over to the drop off where the rock ends and went under water, down to the bottom. I had a weight in my hand so I could stay down at the bottom. As Carlos swam over me (he was a good ten to fifteen feet above me) I waved to him and he gestured for me to come back up. I swam back up to him and got rid of the water in my snorkel. I swam back over to the rock so I could stand. Carlos followed me but when I was about to stand he scooped me up, bridal style. I took off my mask and he had too. I threw them onto the dock as he held me. He looked into my eyes and we just stared at each other. I had my arms wrapped snugly around his neck. He set me down and we pressed our foreheads together. He moved his hands to my hips and my arms were still around his neck.

"You guys are too cute" Erika teased, making me blush and back away from Carlos. I didn't know someone was watching.

"Hey Erika" I said smiling up at her

"I was going to ask you something but you seem pretty occupied-" she started before I cut her off

"What?" I asked, getting excited

"Bret is willing to take you all on the tubing adventure of your lives" she said

"YES! WE ARE _SO IN_!"I yelled, throwing a fist into the air

"What are we doing?" Kendall asked as he and the guys popped up from snorkeling

"_We_ are going tubing!" I said

"Cool!" James said

"Let's go get some life jackets!" I said leading them all to the ladder

We all got out as Bret came down the hill. I took them all over to the little box/storage thing and opened it. I threw life jackets at all of them. Carlos seemed to be having some trouble adjusting his. I yanked on the straps to tighten them. He smiled at me and I returned it. Bret hooked up the tube and Carlos and I put it in by the rocks. The tube is flat and thick with two wings on the sides and it is for two people. We climbed on top of it.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked

"Should I be scared?" he asked

"Yup!" I said smiling

He grabbed onto the straps as we leaned back to get started. Bret was really pushing the boat to its limit. He was taking sharp turns and going over huge waves at a really fast speed. Carlos looked scared for part of it but I kissed his cheek to calm him down. He ended up enjoying it. As soon as our ride was over, we were pulled up to the boat to trade.

"James, you're up" Bret said

"Jenna, would you mind taking another ride?" he asked sheepishly

"Get on here!" I said patting the space next to me

"You're the best!" he said, leaping onto the flat tube

"I know" I said "Ok, grab on here and here" I said pointing to some handles on the tube

"Ok cool" he said as we were pushed away from the boat

"Lean back" I instructed

"Let's do this!" he said in a low voice

We started going over waves. James seemed like he was having the time of his life. He suddenly started singing Big Night as we were tubing; well it was more of yelling. I figured; "what the hell?" and joined him. Except when it came for us to say; "it's gonna be a big big big big big big night" we yelled like fifty "big"s a mile-a-minute. We were laughing so hard that we could barely yell the song.

I also went tubing with Kendall and Logan before I felt like my arms were going to fall off and told them to go with each other so I could rest.

They each went a few more times before we went back to the dock. I was so tired. Carlos helped me off the boat. I almost tripped over the end of the dock; I would have face-planted if Carlos wasn't there. He laughed at me. _"What a nice boyfriend"_ I thought, sarcastically.

"Hey, you wanna ride the jet ski in a bit?" I asked Carlos

"Sure" he said with a smile

We walked over to the hill. I stood at the bottom and sighed.

"Want me to carry you?" Carlos asked

"Yes please" I replied

I hopped on his back and he carried me up the hill. I hopped off of his back at the top of the hill.

"Thanks babe" I said

"What are we going to do now?" he asked

"I don't know… hmmmm" I said

"Hey Carlos!" Ryan called

"What's up?" he asked

"Come play horseshoes with us!" Ryan yelled to Carlos

Carlos looked at me for approval. I told him to go and I sat in the grass at a safe distance. Juice had to leave so Carlos jumped in to play for him. Juice was on a team with Ryan so Carlos is now on a team with Ryan. Whenever Carlos would score a point, Ryan would give him a high five as if they were best friends. James came over and sat next to me in the grass after a game or two, Ryan's friends kept challenging a rematch when they would lose.

"What's up?" I asked

"I was just wondering…" he started

"What?" I asked

"Would you take me for a ride on the jet ski?" he asked with a hopeful smile

"When do you wanna go?" I asked smirking

"Whenever you want to" he said

"Well, Carlos looks occupied… Want to go now?" I asked

"Sweet!" James said getting up

He helped me up and I told Carlos where we were going. He kissed me on the cheek and James and I ran down the path. We threw on some life jackets and hopped on the jet ski.

"Hold onto me" I said

"Like… how?" James asked, conflicted

"Wrap your fricken arms around my waist" I said chuckling

"Ok" he said, wrapping his arms around me

We took off and I drove us out into the middle of the water. I saw a large boat and decided to follow it to jump its waves. I took us over waves at forty miles an hour. We would jump one then plow through the next, getting soaked. Everyone on the boat was enjoying the show we were giving them. We went on about a half hour ride before returning to the dock. James had a huge smile on his face from the ride. I smiled at him and tossed him a towel. We walked up the hill talking about some of the cool waves we jumped and plowed through. James was drying his hair with the towel when we got to the top. I was attacked by a person who blindsided me.

"JENNA!" she yelled

"LIZ!" I yelled back, hugging her

"Is this the boyfriend?" she asked, gesturing to James

"No, this is James, Carlos is over there" I said pointing to him

"Hi, I'm Liz" she said, shaking James' hand

"Nice to meet you" James said back

"This is my boyfriend Nathan" she said, gesturing to a guy who was standing next to her with a beer in hand. He drinks Coors Light? What the fuck is wrong with him?

"Why the hell are you drinking a Queers Light?" I asked, disgusted

"Cause it was all I could find" he replied shrugging

"Go talk to my brother over there and he'll give you a _real_ beer" I said, shooing him away

"Ok" he said before walking away

"Queers Light" I scoffed

"Jen!" Ryan called

"What's up Ry?" I called back

"This kid is drinking a Queers Light?" he asked laughing

"That's why I sent him to you!" I said back with a smirk

Nathan walked back and tossed a beer to me. I drink sometimes, not very often though. James grabbed my beer from me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled

"James, it's one beer, I NEVER have more than one. That will never change" I said, I don't plan on ever getting drunk. It won't happen, ever!

"I'll give it back, on one condition" he said

"And that would be?" I asked

"Go get me one, only one" he said

"Take mine. Ry toss me another!" I yelled

"Go big or go home!" he yelled throwing a beer at me

"How drunk are you?" I asked

"Not as bad as you think!" he yelled back

I laughed at my brother. Already drinking…

"Carlos!" I called

"Yeah?" he asked, jogging over to me

He kissed me on the cheek and wrapped his arms around my waist. I introduced him to Liz and Nathan and he shook hands with both of them. Liz is a dirty blonde (almost brown) and is taller than Carlos and I by a couple inches (couple meaning two). Nathan is a brunette with a bit of red and is taller than James by two inches. He's a big dude. But he's not fat, if you were thinking that.

"Liz lives a couple places down" I said to Carlos

"The place with the water trampoline?" he asked quickly

"Yup" I said

"Wanna try it out?" Liz asked

"Hell yeah!" Carlos yelled

"Should we ask the guys?" I asked

"Nope!" Carlos said

I laughed and we went over to Liz's place. Carlos ran down the huge flight of stair and sprinted off the end of her dock. He swam out and before we were halfway down the steps, Carlos was jumping on the trampoline. I shook my head at him before jumping in the water to go join him. I got on the trampoline, closely followed by Liz and Nathan. We were all jumping around when me and Liz shared a look, we were thinking the same thing. Time for some devious plans. Liz jumped off and swam under water. After a few minutes, I decided to go "look for her", even though I knew where she was. I flipped off the trampoline and swam under. I popped up from the water beneath the trampoline. Liz and I smiled at each other. It didn't take Carlos very long to wonder where I was. Liz and I began flinging ourselves up and hitting his feet from under the trampoline. We did that several times before he got down to look under the trampoline. We swam deep under water with our eyes open, deep enough so he couldn't see us. Carlos got really confused and when he asked Nathan what was going on, Nathan acted like he didn't know. Carlos decided to investigate eventually and found me and Liz hanging from the ropes attached to the walls of the underside of the trampoline. I had my legs wrapped around the rope and he seemed confused when he saw us acting all casual.

"Hey babe, what's up?" I asked

"What the-?" he asked, looking at us with a confused look

"Grab on" I said unwrapping my legs from the rope so Carlos could grab on

Carlos grabbed on and continued to be confused and Liz and I just giggled to each other. Nathan ended up joining us all and when he came under, Liz let go of the rope and he grabbed on. Liz grabbed onto his waist to stay up instead of the rope. I finally gave up on waiting for Carlos to figure it out by himself, I let go of the rope and flung myself up; hitting the trampoline with my hands. I went back over to Carlos, laughing lightly. He figured it out and I called him an idiot, jokingly of course.

We hung out for a while longer before Carlos and I went back to my camp.

"Hey, it's getting a little late, can we take that jet ski ride tomorrow?" I asked, sheepishly

"Yeah, you're the driver, whatever you want to do" Carlos said smiling

"We should go change" Carlos said

"I'll help you this time, if you want" I said, blushing

Carlos grabbed my hand and we ran inside. He ran me right up to the bedroom.

…

After that, I put on a pair of Carlos' sweatpants and a t-shirt with a hoodie. It had gotten dark and we were going to have a fire with some s'more action! Yeah buddy! Carlos and I walked out to the fire and Carlos sat next to Kendall, I sat in his lap. Kendall handed me a stick and I lit a marshmallow on fire. I let it burn for a precisely three seconds before blowing it out.

"Perfect" I said

Carlos handed me the fixin's and I made my s'more.

"Wanna make me one?" Carlos asked

"Not unless you want it burned" I said back, smiling

"Why do you burn them?" Kendall asked me

"Because; one: I am _not_ a patient person, and two: it tastes the same anyway" I replied

"You make a valid point" Kendall said looking at his browning marshmallow

"Make me one" Carlos whined, tightening his grip around me and pressing his face into my back

"Ok" I chuckled at his childish ways before making him a shmallow (marshmallow)

I made him a s'more and he ate it happily. After he was done, he dutifully wrapped his arms back around me and pressed his cheek against my back. I smiled as he snuggled his face into my back.

"Wanna come to the dock with me?" I asked Carlos

He nodded into my back and we went down to the dock.

-Kendall's POV-

As soon as Carlos and Jenna had disappeared down the hill everyone around the fire started asking us some questions. They decided to take turns, Erika went first.

"Kendall, how long have they been together?" Erika asked

"Uhh, since the beginning of the school year" I said

"How did you guys meet her?" Casey asked

"Kendall and I met her on her plane out to California" James said

"Do you guys have girlfriends too?" Scott asked

"Yeah, we all do" Logan said

"Aren't you guys like some band?" Heather asked

"Big Time Rush" James said with a small smile

"I knew I had seen you somewhere" she said

Erika moved to Carlos' old chair next to me "Have Jenna and Carlos said they love each other?" she asked me

"Oh yeah" I said chuckling

"Are you saying they have-?" she whispered

"Oh yeah" I whispered back

She smiled and giggled slightly. Erika and I talked for a while. She's really cool. She doesn't seem like a mom, she still seems like a kid. Well she _is_ only twenty-four. But I have noticed that she is a really good mom to Skylar and Savannah and even Madison, who isn't even her kid. I offered to help her if she and Carey need help, you know, being the nice guy that I am.

Soon enough, we all decided that it was time to head off to bed. Carlos, James, Logan and I are all going to sleep in the guest room, so that's where we headed. I guess Jenna's mom doesn't know how _intimate_ that her and Carlos are. Logan and I called the bed, so that left Carlos and James on the floor. The guys gave us a lot of shit for sleeping in the same bed but I don't care. I'm not gay so it doesn't matter. But to mess with their heads:

"Goodnight Logie" I said, hugging Logan and kissing his cheek

He seemed purely scared, I laughed silently. I rolled over onto my other side and fell asleep.

-Carlos' POV-

I woke up in the middle of the night _really_ having to pee. I ran off to the bathroom and peed a nice long pee. When I went to go back to the room I was sharing with the guys, I stopped to make sure Jenna was asleep. I pressed my ear to the door to hear crying. I immediately opened the door and went right over to her. I sat down on her bed and brought her into a hug. She cried into my chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I don't know, I guess it's like… I can't sleep without you since you're here now" she whispered, her crying stopped almost as soon as I hugged her

"Do you want me to stay?" I asked

She nodded into my chest and we got under her covers. She was next to the wall and I trapped her there. I wrapped my arms around her and we both fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**a/n: what did you think? I know this chapter was probably boring but it's a filler, I gots shtuff planned, oh yessss!**


	14. Return of the Douche Bag

-Jenna's POV-

I woke up in Carlos' arms, I missed that feeling. I snuggled closer into his chest. His grip around me tightened. I smiled as he kissed the top of my head.

"Hey" I said, using our usual morning greeting

"Hey" he said back

We got out of bed after a few minutes and walked down the five stairs to the main floor. My camp is a split-level type deal. Carlos had his arm around my waist and I had my head on his shoulder. We walked into the kitchen where my mom was making a huge breakfast.

"You know, you guys could have just told me you sleep in the same bed" she said with a smile, not looking up from the eggs she was cooking

"Oh, I didn't know you knew" I said

"Peanut wanted to say hi this morning and opened your partially shut door" my mom said "If you want to sleep in the same bed, you should stay in the guest room, the bed is bigger" she added with a chuckle

I blushed and my mom just laughed. Peanut is a small yorkie that I have had the "pleasure" to own. She _loves_ me! I also have a medium sized black lab named Maya. Maya has been sleeping in my bed with me to fill the void created by me not being with Carlos. Maya is the best dog anyone could ask for; she is sweet and can always make you feel better with a simple lick to the hand.

Carlos and I walked out onto the small porch. He stood behind me with his arms around my waist.

"Wow, I thought you guys would _never_ wake up!" Erika teased smiling, coming up the steps

"Hey Erika" I said with a smile "Where are the guys?" I asked

"Carey is taking Kendall out on the jet ski, Bret took Logan out in the boat to show him the sights and James is over there, playing with my kids" she said

"Cool" I smiled

Erika went inside and we walked over to James who was pushing Skylar on the baby swing. He was on the phone and by the look he had on his face, I guessed he was talking to Em. He was telling her when he would be home and asking her how her vacation with Erin and Ally in Hawaii was. I was invited but I couldn't go, gee _thanks_ mom. When he hung up, he said hi to us and we sat down on the little blanket where Savannah, Madison, Toby and Jesse were having a snack.

"Hi guys" I said to the kids as I sat down

"Aunt Jenna!" Toby and Jesse said before tackling me

"Hey!" I said as they laid on my stomach

The two boys started laughing and hopped up. They ran in different directions as I chased them. I chased one, tickled his stomach and then ran over to the other one, doing the same thing. After like twenty times of doing this, I collapsed onto the grass next to Carlos. He had watched the whole thing and was laughing. The two boys then ran up to James.

"James, will you play with us?" they asked

"Sure" James said

James chased them and played the same game I had. Carlos took James' spot in pushing Sky (Skylar) on the swing. I didn't know James was so good with kids! Toby and Jesse were laughing so hard as James played with them. I played with Savannah and her little toys on the blanket. Sky eventually got sick of the swing and Carlos pulled her out. He held her against his hip and she calmed down immediately. Carlos tried to put her down on the blanket but she refused. Carlos sat down on the blanket and Sky sat happily in his lap. She turned around and gave him a big toothy smile. Carlos copied her smile and played with her toys with her. He's good with kids too! How was I unaware of this? Savannah got tired pretty quickly and started to get fussy. She was climbing up me as I sat in front of her and she was grunting in frustration. Carlos took Sky out of his lap and grabbed Savannah when I failed at getting her off of me. I started to play with Sky as he put Savanna in his lap and handed toys to her to keep her busy until naptime.

We played with them for a half hour before Erika came out and said it was naptime. Both kids were getting a little fussy so it was a good thing. I helped Erika carry the kids into the house, they use my room for naptime. I carried Sky while Erika carried Savannah. We put the kids in their cribs.

"He's really good with kids" Erika said to me after we had left the room

"I know! I had no idea!" I said

"James is too" she added "They're all really good guys" she said smiling

"I know! And if I had never met James and Kendall on the plane we wouldn't even _be_ here right now" I said thinking about what my life would be like without Carlos

"You and Carlos are so good together" she said

"I love him a lot" I said, running my fingers through my hair

"I could tell" she teased

We walked out and rejoined Carlos, who was sitting on the blanket with an out of breath James. Toby and Jesse were in their cycle of slide, ladder, slide, ladder. I sat down next to James.

"They have _so much energy!_" he breathed

"I know" I said, patting his knee

We turned around and saw Bret and Logan coming up the hill. Logan skipped over to us and Bret walked behind him. Logan plopped down right next to me.

"Hey Loges" I said

"It is amazing up here! All the sights!" he said with a huge grin on his face

"Did you go see Boldt Castle?" I asked

"Yes!" he yelled

"I'm glad you had fun" I said laughing

We all hung out for a while before Carlos and I decided to go down to the dock. We sat on the dock and watched the waves. Soon enough, Carey and Kendall came back on the jet ski. They were _soaked_. Kendall had a huge grin on his face.

"That was AWESOME! Thanks Carey!" Kendall yelled

"No problem!" he said back

"Hey Care" I said, using my nickname for him

"What's up?" Carey replied

"How much gas does the jet ski have in it?" I asked

"About half a tank" he replied

"Can you fill 'er up please?" I asked

"Sure Jen" he said before walking up the hill

He came back down after a few minutes and filled the jet ski. I was already grabbing life jackets. As soon as Carey was done, I hopped on and so did Carlos. I sped out and around the dock. I started the same routine I did with James on that back. About half way through the ride, I decided to take him to see a few sights. The first place I took him to was my Aunt and Uncle's camp on Little Round Island. I saw that nobody was there and decided to take a risk.

"Wanna check it out?" I asked deviously

"Sure" he said

I pulled up to their dock and cut the engine. I securely tied the jet ski up to the dock. He hopped onto the tall dock and helped me up. He followed me up the dirt path and to the camp. I checked to see if the door was locked. It was open, as usual, so I walked inside. Carlos followed me and we dried off, using the camp's towels. I showed him around and he was stunned. The place is amazing! When you walk up to the porch in the front, there is a hot tub and the porch wraps around the house. When you walk inside the door you are in a hallway. There are two bedrooms and a big bathroom at the end of the hall on one side. On the other side is another hallway. The hallway leads to a bedroom with bunk beds and a laundry room. If you walk back into the first hallway, there's a large flight of stairs. Up the stairs is a kitchen that combines into a living room. Next to the kitchen is the master bedroom that also has a small bathroom. There is a ladder in between the end of the kitchen and the master bedroom; it leads to a loft that has four beds. The living room attaches to the huge dining room by a large open doorway. Outside, there is a wraparound porch, like on the first level. Outside the dining room is the largest part of the porch, it has lots of space and chairs. On the other side of the dining room is another flight of stairs. These lead down to another bedroom and bathroom and a tool room. There is a porch coming off of this part too that leads to the yard. There is a lot of open space. I took him to the end of the yard and down a hill. The hill leads to the water. We walked through the shallow water to a rock called Seagull Rock. We then went back up the hill. Next to the hill is a rock basketball court. I led him back to the house and up the wood stairs that led to the dining room. When we got inside, I froze. There my Uncle was, sitting with his back to us in the dining room in a comfy chair. I tried to sneak back outside.

"Hi Jenna" he said, turning around

"Uncle Mac, I'm so sorry, I don't mean to intrude, I just wanted to show Carlos the place" I said, frantic

"Jenna, it's fine" he said with a smile

"I'm sorry" I said "We'll go now" I said, walking towards the kitchen

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" he asked with a warm smile

"Okay, Carlos, this is my Uncle Mac and Uncle Mac, this is my boyfriend Carlos" I said

"Nice to meet you" Carlos said, shaking my Uncle's hand

"You too" my Uncle said with a smile

"Jenna" he said turning to me "You don't have to be nervous around me just because I come from your father's side of the family" he said with a sympathetic look

"I know" I sighed

"And anyway, I'm only married to his sister" he chuckled

"I know" I said, looking down

"You two are welcome here whenever you want" my Uncle said

"Thank you sir" Carlos said as we left

"Call me Mac!" he yelled after us

We hopped on the jet ski and continued our ride. We had some fun. When we got back to the dock Carlos helped me up. As soon as I was on the dock he had his arms around me. He spun me around and kissed me. I giggled as he spun me. We were having a bit of a make out session right there. I had my hands tangled in his short hair and he had his hands firmly on my back. We were very in to it when we were pushed into the water. I came out of the water to see a smirking Brian.

"Why?" I shouted

"You two needed to cool off" he teased

I smiled and laughed lightly "Thanks Brian!" I said as he walked away

"No problem!" he yelled back

We both chuckled and Carlos pulled me back against him. He held me close to his body. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" he replied

He held me for a while. I was blissfully enjoying the moment. My breath hitched in my throat when I heard a familiar voice yell. I jumped out of Carlos' arms and ran out of the water and up the hill.

Ok, good, none of the guys were getting yelled at. Kendall came up to me.

"Hey Jen" he said cheerily

"Where are the guys?" I asked

"Inside, why?" he asked

"Go get them" I said, surprisingly calm

Kendall jogged inside to go get James and Logan. He returned with them and I told them to go down to the dock and keep Carlos down there. I told him not to let Carlos get to me by any means. I told him to keep Carlos near him no matter what happens. I don't want Carlos in this mess. He asked me why but I didn't answer. I put on a cover-up and ran over to Bret who was sitting across the yard.

"B-B-Bret" I stuttered nervously

"I know" he said through his teeth

I turned over and could see the guys laying low on the hill. Doing what I told them and staying hidden. I walked right up to my dad.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked

"Jenna, is that any way to talk to your father?" he asked

-Kendall's POV-

I watched Jenna walk straight up to this man and him say he was her father. At him saying that, I had to hold Carlos in place. Carlos filled with anger and I could tell he just wanted to punch that douche in the face. Carlos struggled to get free of James and I. I listened to Jenna's conversation with her "dad".

"I don't see my father here, do you?" she asked with a voice full of venom, oooh, low blow

"You little bitch" he said, slapping her across the face, Carlos struggled even more to get free

"You mother fucking douche bag" she spat back

"Now, Jenna, you are _my_ bitch. I will not accept this behavior" he said, calmly

"Why do you keep showing up here?" she asked

"You bitch! Have you forgotten? You belong to me! I can do whatever the fuck I want! Now be the little bitch you are and come home with me" he said, grabbing Jenna's wrist, Carlos squirmed and fought to get away from us

"Let. Go. Of. Me." She said, venomously

"No, no, no, I need to make up for a little lost time" her dad said with an evil smile "I think I need to do a little beyond what I used to" he said

"And w-what would that be?" she asked a little scared

He answered her with a strong backhand to the face. She immediately threw a hand up to her face. She pulled her hand away and I could see blood. It was then that I noticed her dad was wearing a bunch of rings.

"Please, just leave me alone" she pleaded

Carlos kept on struggling, telling us to let him go. I knew he could see the hurt on her face and she was scared. All Carlos wanted to do was protect her and I could tell. He was doing everything in his power to get out of the grasp of James and I. Logan actually had to help too because he was struggling so hard.

"No, please!" she yelled as her dad threw her over his shoulder

"HELP!" she shouted, struggling against him

Carlos finally got free of us and sprinted across the lawn. She reached for him and he grabbed onto her. He pulled her right off his shoulder. She clung to him as her dad spun around with a seriously furious look on his face.

-Carlos' POV-

As I ran towards Jenna, the only thing on my mind was "he can't take her away". Jenna clung to me as her dad glared a look full of hatred at me. He tried to pull Jenna away from me but we were both clinging to each other. Her whole family just watched in shock. The all hid and watched from the windows in the house. Her brothers were protecting their families so I didn't expect them to help me.

Her dad suddenly punched her in her lower back, causing her to let go of me. In the shock, he pulled her away from me. He threw her back over his shoulder and began to walk away.

"CARLOS!" she shouted

I desperately tried to pull her away from him. I called to the guys for help and they came running. We pulled on her arms, to no avail. Her dad is a strong dude. Her dad suddenly pulled a gun and pointed it at us. He warned us to stay still or he would shoot. The guys held me back as I tried to go after Jenna as her dad walked away.

"CARLOS!" she screamed, reaching out to me

After her dad had taken her around to the driveway, he was stopped by Jenna's brothers. Jenna was sobbing uncontrollably and her dad had set her on her feet. He kept a fist in her hair to keep her from running. Her brothers yelled at their dad to let Jenna go.

"Let her go!" Carey yelled

"She isn't yours to take!" Bret added

"She's MY daughter!" her dad yelled back

"None of us are your kids, Glen!" Ryan yelled, spitting the name through his teeth

"You all are" Glen said deviously

Ryan lunged and brought a fist to Glen's face and making sure to grab the gun away from him. He let go of Jenna's hair for a split second and I grabbed her by the waist. She sobbed into my shoulder as her brothers tried to get rid of Glen. I glared at that poor excuse for a father and wrapped my arms tightly around Jenna's waist. She clung to me as tight as she could. Her father glared right back at me. I passed Jenna off to James and told him to bring her inside. It's time to get payback on this douche bag. James picked Jenna up bridal style as she clung to his shirt and brought her inside. I walked straight up to Glen and punched him in the face. Jenna's brothers backed me up as he tried to hit me back. I stood up from pinning him on the ground and punching him.

"Don't you _ever_ come near her again" I said forcefully

I walked away from him. Bret, Carey and Ryan all patted me on the back and thanked me for helping their sister. Do they not realize I would do anything for her? I then walked inside to check on Jenna. She was in the bathroom with James. She was sitting on the counter and James was cleaning her cut. He was standing between her legs. I could see the tear tracks on Jenna's face and she would wince when James touched a tender part of the cut on her face. I leaned against the doorframe. Jenna would wiggle around if she didn't want James to clean the cut anymore and he would chuckle and tell her to sit still. I smiled at the display. I know their relationship is strictly brother and sisterly so I am not jealous of the way he is holding her face or gently cleaning her cut. I smiled and watched from the doorway.

In one of Jenna's attempts to get James to stop she noticed me in the doorway. A huge smile spread across her face and she hopped down off the counter and walked over to me.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, slightly worried

"Nope, but Glen is" I said and chuckled, I ignored when she winced at his name

"Did you show that douche bag who's boss?" James asked with a smile

"Oh yeah" I replied "Jenna, are you ok?" I asked looking at her cheek

"I will be" she replied with a sad smile

I brought her into a hug "I'm sorry you had to see that" she whispered

"Don't worry about it" I whispered

"But you shouldn't have to see me like that, so vulnerable and scared" she whispered

"That's _why_ I'm here; you don't ever need to be scared when I'm here. I'll always protect you" I said with a smile. She smiled back and hugged me

I mouthed a thank you to James and he smiled back, letting me know it was no big deal. He walked by us and out of the room. Jenna nestled her face into my neck and I kissed the top of her head. I know this won't be the end of this. Glen will be back for Jenna, I won't let him take her away from me.

**a/n: Review? Lemme know whatcha think please? I'm always open to criticism or suggestions! 3**

**Jenna**


	15. Why Is Life So Fucked Up?

-Jenna's POV-

Carlos didn't leave my side after Glen showed up. He constantly had an arm around my waist or his hand in mine. I sat in his lap by the campfire and he held me tightly. He would kiss my cheek and my temple to make sure I didn't get too stressed or anything. I ended up falling asleep in is arms.

I woke up in the middle of the night to find myself in a car. I was tied up and in the backseat. I had duck tape over my mouth so I couldn't scream. I looked into the driver's seat to see none other than Glen.

-Carlos' POV-

I woke up and instinctively reached for Jenna, only to see that she wasn't there. Before panicking, I got up and checked the bathroom and the house. I went outside and walked the yard. I went down to the dock; both the boat and jet ski were in place. Jenna was nowhere to be found. I started to panic now. James found me on the dock, panicking.

"What's wrong buddy?" he asked, sitting next to me

"Have you seen Jenna?" I asked hopefully

"Nope, why?" he asked

"She's gone" I whispered

"What do you mean _gone_?" he asked, getting nervous

"I mean, she is not here, not anywhere on the property either! The boat and the jet ski are here, all the cars are here! She's not!" I said, my panicking becoming a panic attack

"Oh no" James said, understanding the severity of the situation

"That douche bag probably came and took her while I was asleep" I said

"Do _not_ blame this on yourself and do not panic, we will find her" James said, patting my back

"I can't believe this" I whispered

We ran up the hill and talked to Kendall and Logan before going to Ryan, Bret, and Carey. They had the same assumptions as I did. It's the most logical explanation. Ryan muttered curses under his breath as we talked to him and his brothers. We all agreed to search for Jenna, one problem… we had no _idea_ where to start. None of us knows where Glen lives or likes to hang out. We don't know anything. I am determined to find her though.

-Jenna's POV-

The car slowed to a stop after about three hours of driving. This either meant we had arrived at the destination or we were at least in a town or city.

After about another ten minutes, the car stopped and the engine was turned off. Glen got out and pulled me out of the backseat. He dragged me inside a warehouse. I was thrown into a jail cell type looking place. The walls were concrete and painted grey. There was a single bed in the corner and a door off of the room which I suspected was a bathroom. The area had three walls. The fourth wall was made of cell bars. Thick, strong, grey cell bars. I was untied and the duck tape was ripped off of my mouth once I was in the room. Glen left and used a pad lock to lock the cell door. Shit, looks like I will be here for a while.

I waited for him to leave before using the bathroom and checking to see if I had my cell phone. I was wearing my PJ's and one of Carlos' hoodies, so I didn't have my phone on me. I sat down on the bed and waited for Glen to return. He came back after ten minutes. He unlocked the cell door and walked inside. He pulled me up by my collar with one hand while the other viciously connected with my face. I screamed out in pain but it only seemed to fuel him. He punched me in the face several more times before moving on to my stomach, arms and legs. I could tell I was going to look like hell by the force he was using. After he was done beating me, he threw me down on the bed and took a picture of me. He left and locked the cell behind him with an evil smirk on his face. I scrambled to the corner of the room and curled up into a ball. I wrapped my arms around my knees and cried.

I didn't eat all that day. I was so hungry but Glen gave me no more than a glass of water. He is going to starve me. I will probably die in this cell. Nobody will be able to find me. But I have to think positively right? I'll try… I just hope Carlos and my brothers and the guys can find me.

-Carlos' POV-

The first thing I could think to do, since we didn't know where to start, was to call the cops. I called them and they said there was nothing they could do because of the 48 hour rule thing for missing persons. Damn cops! I can't believe them! Poor Jenna is probably somewhere cold and alone with that douche bag. I can't stand to think of what he could be doing to her.

I talked to Bret and Carey to see if the remembered _anything_ about where he lived or something. They did remember one place but they also remembered selling it before Carey went to college. Ryan did remember a place but he didn't remember the address of the place. Damn details! The place was also back in Syracuse and I'm not driving for two hours to drive aimlessly around Syracuse.

Brian and Pool were also very worried about Jenna. She was a sister to them too. "Was", why am I saying was? Is… stick to the positive side.

My phone started playing our song Love Me Love Me, signaling that I got a multimedia message. I opened it to see a picture of a broken, bruised and crying Jenna on a bed. The massage was from Glen. It said that this picture would be the last I saw of her. I looked at her tear streaked and bruised face and a couple tears ran down my face. James walked up to me.

"Dude, what's wrong?" he asked, very concerned

I shoved my phone in his hand and fell to the ground. I held my knees to my chest and slammed my forehead into my knees. I kept hitting my head on my knees as if to wake up from this nightmare. I wish I could wake up. I wish it was just a dream. I wish I could just wake up right now with Jenna in my arms. James exited out of the message before handing my phone back to me. It was then that I realized I was crying. James sat down next to me in the grass and rubbed my back.

"We'll find her, she won't die. All we have to do is be positive. Wait, maybe we can trace his location from the message" James said, sparking some hope in me

"You really think so?" I asked, looking up at him

"It's worth a shot" he said with a smile

We walked inside and up to Carey. We showed him the text and asked if it could be traced. He knows about this stuff because he used to work for cops and such. He said that it might be possible but not to get our hopes up.

We went straight to the local police station. They took my phone and sent it back to another wing of the place. We waited in the waiting room for four hours. I was really antsy and worried. Antsy because this one text could lead me to Jenna and worried because we don't know if Glen is going to kill her or not. He may beat her to death before- stop that thought there, I can't think about that. Those thoughts are the ones that kill me.

After those four _excruciatingly long_ hours, a man came back out with my phone.

"I'm sorry son but we could only get an approximate location, all we know is that this text came from somewhere in Tully in Onondaga County" he said to me

"Thank you for trying sir" I said with a sad expression

He walked away "What are we going to do?" I asked James, who had come to the station with me

"Looks like we're going to Tully" he said

"I don't even know how to get there" I said

"Bret, Carey and Ryan grew up a couple towns over, maybe they know"

We drove back to camp and James and I went straight up to Jenna's brothers.

"Do you guys know how to get to Tully?" I asked

"Why do you need to get to Tully?" Ryan asked

"Glen is keeping Jenna somewhere in Tully" I said

"How do you know?" Ryan asked

"The cops traced the text he sent me to somewhere in Tully" I said

"Of course we know how to get to Tully" Bret said

"We can get Jenna back from Glen if you tell us how to get there" James said

"Are you going to need our help with Glen?" Bret asked

"You can come if you want but Kendall and Logan are coming too" James said

"I just figured you would want to stay with your families so your kids don't get worried about you" I said directed towards Bret and Carey

"You're right" Bret said

"I don't want to be arrested for murder, so I probably shouldn't come" Ryan said with a dark chuckle

"Give us directions and we will get her back" James said

Bret walked to his van and grabbed something out of it. He handed me a GPS and I put it in my rental car. I thanked Bret and we all went inside. I told Karen what we were planning to do and she wished us luck. We were going to stay for one more night and tomorrow, we would be on our way to Tully.

I slept uneasily that night. I didn't get _any_ sleep. I hope the guys don't expect me to drive. At ten in the morning we packed our bags and left. I sat in the backseat and James drove. Kendall was next to me and Logan was in the passenger's seat. I was so tired. Kendall saw me falling asleep and jerking awake.

"Carlos, how much sleep did you get last night dude?" he asked with concern on his features

"None, I couldn't sleep" I said

"Take a nap, we have a long way to go" he said gently

"I can't, what if Glen calls or something?" I asked

"Give me your phone" he said

I handed it to him "I'm scared for her" I whispered

"We'll find her" he said, grabbing my shoulder

I leaned against Kendall's shoulder and fell asleep.

-Kendall's POV-

Carlos leaned against my shoulder and fell asleep. Usually I would protest or say that it is weird for guys to do this, but I couldn't, not now. Carlos needed to be comforted probably as much as Jenna does right now. I am truly worried about Carlos, not to say that I'm not worried about Jenna, 'cause I am. These two kids have been through so much. Can't they just have a _normal happy relationship_? I guess the answer is no because their relationship is anything _but_ normal. Two seventeen year olds should not be faced with these problems! I would do anything for Carlos and Jenna to not be in this situation. I don't wish it was me but who would? I wish I could say I would trade places with him but I don't think I would. I know that sounds like I'm being a bad friend but think about it…

Carlos slept peacefully through the two hour ride, he hasn't waken up yet. Now where do we go?

"Where do we go now?" James asked, voicing my thoughts

"We go to the police and ask about Glen and the locations of warehouses and old prisons. The place in the picture cannot be a home, unless you want concrete walls" Logan said

"Shhhhhh" I whispered as Carlos started to stir

"Sorry" Logan whispered back

We pulled up to a police station and I told the guys to go inside without me. I wanted to make sure Carlos got as much sleep as he could. The guys agreed and Logan and James got out of the car and went inside. Carlos stirred slightly as they closed their doors but I kept him asleep.

-Logan's POV-

James and I walked in to the police station and up to the front desk. The lady behind the desk asked what we needed and we asked about Glen.

"Why do you need to know about Glen Roberts?" the lady asked

"We have a missing person and she is with him but she hasn't been missing for forty-eight hours yet" I said

"There's nothing I can do for you then" the lady said

James pulled out Carlos' phone and showed the lady the picture of Jenna "There's nothing you can do for her?" he asked, slightly angry

The lady read the text attached to the picture. "Well boys, I guess I _could_ help you" she said, looking around "But don't tell anyone, if they ask, she had been gone for forty-eight hours ok?" she whispered

"Yes, ma'am. You won't regret this" I said, smiling

"Are one of you two related to her?" the lady asked as she led us to a filing room

"Our best friend is madly in love with her" James said

"Where is _he_?" she asked

"He didn't get any sleep last night so he is asleep in the car" James answered

"Poor thing" she said sadly

"They're both seventeen and they have to deal with all of this" I muttered

"Seventeen?" she asked in disbelief

"Yeah" I sighed

"Poor kids" she said even more sadly "What are their names?" she asked

"Carlos and Jenna" I said

"Jenna Hayes?" she asked, her eyes growing wide

"Yeah" James replied slowly

"Do you know her?" I asked

"Yeah, I know who she is" the lady said

"How?" I asked

"Through basketball, she used to play for varsity for her school, she's such a great kid" the lady said

"Yeah, that's her" I said

"I was iffy about helping you boys, but now I'm not, if someone is doing that to her… she needs help!" the lady said

"It's her own father that's doing it" James grumbled

"Glen is her father?" she asked

"Yeah" I said "He kidnapped her and locked her away somewhere here in Tully where he is beating her, probably as we speak right now" I said with severity in my voice

"Let's not waste time then!" she said, quickly going through the files

She pulled out a bunch of files and got us a list of all warehouses and abandoned prisons, the list was like two hundred places long. The places were all over Tully.

"I'm sorry boys, that's the best I can do" she said apologetically

"This is enough, we can work off of this. Thank you so much" I said

"I wish I could do more" she said frowning

"You have done all you can and that's what counts" James said

"You better get going" she said

"We can't thank you enough" I said as we walked out the door of the station

We got in the car and headed towards the first place on the list. Carlos had waken up as we were driving to the first place. He was anxious in the backseat. James pulled over on the side of the road next to the first place. We all walked inside and I could tell it wasn't the right place. The walls were painted blue. The walls in the picture were grey. Defeated, we walked out the door and got back in the car. One down, one hundred and ninety-nine to go.

-Jenna's POV-

I sat on the bed and waited for Glen to come back and beat me again. I am on day two without food and I am starving! I don't think I will be getting much food while I'm here. I'll be lucky to get a piece of bread before I starve to death.

The cell door was thrust open. Glen walked inside with a bottle of Scotch in his hand. He walked over to me but he was so drunk that he walked around the whole cell before getting to me. He pulled me up by the collar and tried to punch me but he missed by a mile, most likely seeing double right now. He gave up on the punching and smashed his empty bottle over my head. He threw me down on the concrete floor laughing before he left. Even in this drunk state, he remembered to lock the cell door.

I didn't cry, I just laid there. I was numb, I was cold, and I was still hungry.

I woke up the next morning when someone threw an apple at me. I picked it up and took a bite slowly. A bottle of water was put in the cell also. I ate the apple and chewed each bite slowly, knowing that if I ate too fast that I would just puke it back up. After I finished my apple, I took one sip of the water. I chose to save some for later when I really was thirsty. Maybe if I save water like this, I can use it to fill my empty stomach. I am still hungry after the apple but I know that it's all I'm getting.

Later that day, I was given a blanket by Glen. I guess even though he is the worst person in the world, he still understands cold. I put the blanket on the bed. I thought he might have started to be a little nicer to me, I was wrong. I turned around and was greeted by a ring-filled fist.

The beating was fast but painful. The rings he had worn today made the punches hurt that much more. While he is beating me, sometimes I wish he would just kill me, end the suffering I have to endure. But then, I remember Carlos, I remember how much I love him, how much he loves me. It makes me hang on, makes me stay alive. I don't know how much longer I can put up with this hell. It's hard. Any one of these days I can die from blood loss, starvation or even a hard blow to the head.

I hope the guys can find me. I know someone has to be looking for me. I also know that Carlos is probably the lead of the pack. I hope he can find me before I die. I want to see him, I miss him. I wish he was here but I also don't, I wouldn't wish this beating on anyone.

I feel my separation anxiety growing each hour. I can't handle being away from Carlos. I can feel myself becoming more broken. I would be able to handle these two days away from him if it weren't for the beatings. I have abandonment issues, I know I'm not being abandoned by Carlos but for some reason, I feel as though I am. I fear that if I come out of this alive, I may never be the same.

-Kendall's POV-

We have been to seventeen places over the past eight hours, none of them being the right one. We will have to find a place to stay for the night soon. Luckily, we easily find a little motel. We rented a room and crashed for the night.

We woke up early and were soon back on the road. We all hope we can find her in time. Why am I thinking so negatively? Positive, gotta stay positive.

I drove today. We are taking turns I guess but we all agreed that Carlos is in no state to drive. He hasn't been getting much sleep and therefore, he sleeps on the shoulder of whoever is next to him while we are in the car. I think it's the body heat or something. I think he needs a person there while he sleeps or something. Today he is sleeping on James' shoulder. James didn't protest or anything, he just rubbed Carlos' back as Carlos fell into his lap while we turned onto a road. We are all worried about him too. God, all of us are all full of worries! Teenagers should not be faced with this!

I pulled up to our first location and we all got out of the car. We had to break in, we were quiet though. Carlos picked the lock and we quietly went inside. The walls were grey and concrete but the space was one room with no Jenna. We all walked out defeated. We quickly hopped in the car to go to our next spot. Hopefully we are getting closer.

-Jenna's POV-

-Five days later-

I am getting a lot skinnier because of the malnutrition. I haven't eaten since Glen gave me that apple over five days ago. I rationed the water bottle but it didn't last forever. The beatings cease to get worse. I am starting to lose hope. I am going to die in here.

**a/n: what do you think? Reviews? Please? I like reviews… criticism? Tips? Anything?**

**Jenna**


	16. Where Is Our Happy Ending?

-Kendall's POV-

It has been over a week since Jenna was taken by Glen, eleven days to be exact. It is eight o'clock at night and we are on our last place on the list. None of us have any hope anymore. We pulled up to the last place on the list. It's a huge warehouse. Seems to fit the description… We walked up to the door to find that it was locked. Carlos tried to pick it, to no avail. We walked around the building and saw a window. I boosted Carlos up to look through it, he sat on my shoulders.

"Glen! He's in there! Jenna! This is the place!" he said like a kid who had just been set free in a candy store

"We have to be careful" Logan said as I let Carlos get down

"Did you see Jenna?" James asked

"No but there was a door next to Glen. She must be in there" Carlos said

We walked around the side to see if there was a window leading to Jenna. There was one! I boosted Carlos up again. He looked through the window for about two seconds.

"Let me down!" he yelled at me

I let him down "What's wrong?" I asked

"J-J-Jenna, she's not moving, she's face down on the concrete, oh God she's dead" he started to panic

James boosted Logan up "No, she's alive" Logan said, looking through the window "Shit" he breathed

"What?" James asked

"She looks horrible" Logan said "She needs to get out of there, now" he said

I boosted Carlos back up.

-Carlos' POV-

I looked through the window at my broken and obviously starved girlfriend. I scrunched down a little lower when I saw Glen walk through the door. I watched as he pulled her up by the collar of my hoodie and punched her, he punched and kicked her. She didn't even scream or yell or fight, like the girl I know. She just took it. The sight made me sick to my stomach. I made Kendall put me down and I ran over to a bush. I puked violently. The sight of her so broken and just _taking_ a beating like it was normal killed me. I felt a hand on my back, rubbing it as I continued to empty my stomach.

"It's ok buddy" he whispered, it was James

I cried. I cried as I puked. I cried when I was done. I can't handle the sight I saw. James comforted me and tried to get me to calm down. When I calmed down, Logan was watching what I guessed was the end of the beating. Kendall let him down and he came right over to me. He sat next to me and started rubbing my back.

"It was bad?" Kendall asked

Logan and I nodded "She looks like she hasn't eaten in days, she's all black and blue" Logan said

"And she didn't even seem to protest as he beat her" I said in a strangled whisper

"We need to get her out of there" Logan said

"Do we call the cops?" James asked

"No, we have to do this ourselves. If we call the cops, he could kill her and run off" Logan said

"Are you ok man?" Kendall asked me

I nodded "Just seeing her, like _that_, it made me sick" I whispered

"We are going to get her, don't worry" Kendall said, clamping a hand on my shoulder

We walked back to the car and grabbed some blunt force type weapons, just in case we needed them. I have a mini sledge hammer, James has a lead pipe, Kendall has a crowbar and Logan has a baseball bat. I tried again to pick the lock, I couldn't get it. I gave up and hit it with my mini sledge hammer, seeing as it was just a huge padlock. It popped open and I peeked inside the door. I didn't see Glen but that doesn't mean he isn't there. We backed up and just burst through the door. We looked around and didn't see Glen. We hid behind furniture in the large first room, waiting to ambush him. Soon enough, Glen walked through the door that led to Jenna. He sat down in his chair. I moved around him and, using a pre-cut piece of duck tape, taped his hand to the chair.

"What the fuck? Who's there?" he yelled

I popped up and so did all of the guys. We taped him to the chair. He didn't let us do it easily though. He shot a few rounds, none of them hit us luckily, and kicked and flailed his arms. The guys told me to go as they finished Glen and called the cops. I used Glen's key and unlocked the door. I walked in to see Jenna laying on the concrete floor. I ran over to her.

"Jenna!" I said as I got to her

"C-C-Carlos?" she asked in a whisper

"Yeah babe, it's me, I'm here" I said

She couldn't even sit up. I looked at her frail little body and remembered how she used to look. She looks so different now. She had no meat on her bones and you could see her ribs. She wasn't wearing my sweatshirt anymore so she was shivering. Her whole body was black, blue and cut up.

"Carlos" she whispered with what looked like a smile

"We're gonna get you out of here" I said

"I'm going to pick you up ok?" I asked

She nodded and I picked her up bridal style. She winced as I touched her. The first thing I noticed was how light she was. I felt tears well up in my eyes but now isn't the time to cry. I walked her right out of her own personal hell cell. When I walked through the door, James and Kendall looked shocked. Kendall looked like he was going to puke like I did. James looked shocked. I handed Jenna to James and walked over to Glen.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled before punching him in the face.

I punched him a few times before I was being pulled back by James and Kendall, James had handed Jenna to Logan. Logan was talking to her as we waited for the cops and an ambulance. I shouted at Glen as the Kendall and James used all of their force to hold me back.

The cops showed up and burst through the door. They cut the tape from around Glen's wrists and arrested him. None of them could bring themselves to look at Jenna. After Glen was gone, we kept waiting for an ambulance to show up.

"Fuck!" Logan yelled

"What?" Kendall asked as he and James let me go

"Jenna, no, no, no, stay with me!" he shouted

I froze. What the hell am I supposed to do without her? She's dead! I sunk to the floor, unable to move from my spot.

"Is she dead?" I squeaked

"Not yet" Logan said

The ambulance sped up to the building and quickly loaded Jenna on. They sped off and we followed them in the car. Logan drove. Surprisingly, he ignored all traffic safety laws and drove fast and recklessly. Where is this driving when we race in go-carts? We didn't get pulled over because we were following an ambulance.

When we got to the hospital we all ran inside. We watched them roll Jenna by us and through those dreaded double doors. We all sat down in the waiting room and waited. A doctor came out to us after an hour.

"Are you boys here for Jenna?" he asked

"Yeah" I said

"Is she ok?" James asked

"No, I don't think she will make it through the night" he said before turning and leaving

"Can we _see_ her?" Kendall yelled after him

"Follow me" he huffed

I shut out all emotion. I disconnected myself from the world. As we walked, Logan called Jenna's family. I could hear and see but I was numb. I didn't let myself feel any emotion. I feared that if I did, I would try to commit suicide. That wouldn't be good now would it? The doctor led us to the room in silence. We walked in but I refused to look at her. I could hear multiple machines beeping and such, all attached to her. I faced the corner and sat on the ground.

"Carlos?" Kendall asked, coming up behind me

"I can't" I choked out

I put my head between my knees and Kendall sat down next to me. He rubbed my back. I held back the emotion that threatened to come out.

"Carlos, it's ok, let it out" Kendall said soothingly

"Please Kendall, don't-" I couldn't even finish my sentence

"Carlos, I know it hurts but you can't keep the pain bottled up like this" Kendall said, he was right, damn him! Why does he have to be right?

I turned around slowly and ran my eyes along the wired of the machines before stopping at Jenna. I got choked up when my eyes reached her. I didn't cry though. I refuse to cry.

A young nurse walked in to check on Jenna. She checked all of the machines and then walked over to me.

"You her boyfriend?" she asked with a sad expression

"Yeah" I choked out

She sat down next to me and smiled. She held my hand. She wasn't hitting on me, just trying to help.

"You know, sometimes, the patients can hear you when you talk if they're in this coma like state" she said smiling "Talk to her, tell her what you want her to know" she said before standing and helping me up. She pushed me over to Jenna's bedside. She urged me to talk before leaving the room.

"Hi Jenna" James started for me

"We'll give you a minute" Kendall said as he, Logan and James left the room

-Jenna's POV-

This is so strange. It feels like I'm asleep but I can hear everything and everyone around me. I can feel Carlos holding my hand but I can't grab his back. This is so frustrating. I hear all the guys leave except for Carlos.

"Hey Jen" he said in a strangled whisper

"I hope you can hear me because I have a lot to say" he said, letting out a choked chuckle "Well, to start, I love you. I wish none of this had happened. I hope that by some miracle you can pull through this, your chances aren't too good though. I wish we could have gotten married some day and had kids. But I guess I shouldn't think about what could have happened. Jenna, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love your smile, your eyes, your personality. You always have a genuine smile for everyone. I love how your hand fits in mine like two pieces of a puzzle. I love the way it feels when you kiss me. I wish I could keep you in my arms forever." He said and I can tell he's starting to cry "I love the mornings when I wake up and you're right there. I know this sounds creepy but I like to watch you sleep while I wait for you to wake up. You look so cute!" he said laughing that strangled laugh again "I don't know what I'll do without you" he whispered "I can't live without you. I need you" he choked out the last sentence before beginning to sob. I cried inwardly too. If he hurts, I hurt. I'm causing him so much pain. "I love you" he said. I love you too, Carlos.

-Carlos' POV-

"I need you. I love you" I choked out

I sobbed while sitting next to that hospital bed. As I was sobbing, I felt her fingers twitch in my hand. After that very second, the heart monitor went flat. Doctors came rushing into the room.

"NO! JENNA! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!" I screamed through my sobs as two doctors pulled me out of the room

They shoved me into the hallway and shut the door behind them. I immediately turned around and punched the wall with all of my force. That being the only way I could think of to try to get rid of some of this pain. I slumped to the floor and cried into my hands. James and Kendall sat on either side of me and Logan in front of me.

"Carlos, it's going to be ok" Logan tried to say, but it came out strangled

"NO IT'S NOT!" I yelled

I continued to cry into my hands. This is the _worst day of my life_.

-James' POV-

It hurts to see Carlos so upset and broken. I can't believe how fucked up his life has become. My poor little brother. Just seeing him like this made a few tears escape my eyes as well. Then I thought about why he was crying. It hadn't sunk in until right now, Jenna was dead. It seemed to sink in for Kendall right then too. We both began to cry. Logan had already been crying. Her family ran over to us at that moment. Her mom saw us and began to sob uncontrollably. Erika and Heather cried too. Pool began to sob. If this wasn't so bad of a tragedy, I would have laughed. Ryan fell to his knees and grabbed at his hair. I noticed that Toby, Jesse, Madison, Sky and Savannah weren't with their parents; they must have left them with like Art or something in the waiting room.

We saw a doctor walk into Jenna's room with a body bag. Carlos lost it, he got up and ran. If he had stayed, he would've heard someone yell:

"What the fuck is going on?"

**a/n: who yelled that? What did you think of Carlos' little speech to Jenna? Reviews? Please? Someone?**

**Jenna**


	17. Pain

"What the fuck is going on?" a doctor yelled

-Carlos' POV-

I saw the body bag and ran. I can't handle this! It's too much! I ran up all the stairs and to the roof of the hospital. I stood in the pouring rain and cried. I leaned my head back and shouted at the sky. This can't happen to us! I fell to my knees. Why does my life have to go down the shitter? Why does the only girl I have ever loved have to die? Why is she leaving me? Fuck. My. Life.

-Kendall's POV-

"Carlos, we have to go find him!" I yelled to the rest of the guys after we finished talking to the doctor

"Let's go, before he does something stupid!" Logan said

"Which way did he go?" James asked

"Elevators!" I said and we ran

We split up the levels of the hospital; I would go from the eighth floor to the roof, James from the fourth to the seventh floors and Logan from the lobby to the fourth floor. Jenna is on the fifth floor so James has to keep an eye on her room in case Carlos goes back there.

I quickly searched the eighth through the tenth floors with no sign of Carlos. I made my way up to the roof by the stairs. I was instantly relieved when I saw Carlos. I texted both of the guys that I had found him and walked through the rain over to him.

"Carlos" I breathed, getting on my knees next to Carlos who was curled up in the fetal position in the middle of the roof

"I-I thought about suicide Kendall" he whispered

"Don't ever think about that, you're too important to all of us" I said sternly but softly

"It h-hurts Kendall" he whimpered, referring to Jenna's death

"I know buddy" I replied, rubbing his back through his soaked shirt

"Why did she leave me?" he asked, totally broken

"Sometimes, bad thing happen buddy. We have to move on, we can do it" I said softly

"Make the pain go away" he pleaded in a childlike voice

"I can't" I replied in a sad voice

"What am I going to do?" he asked me with a broken expression

"We'll figure it out, together" I said

"We will?" he asked

"Yeah now c'mon, I want to show you something" I said, holding out my hand to help him up

He grabbed it and I helped him up "Damn it's cold" he said shivering, returning to his old self

"Let's get you inside" I said wrapping my arm around his shoulders

"Ok" he whispered

We walked inside and down one flight of stairs. We got onto the elevator and went down to the lobby. I decided to get him some dry clothes before he goes to see Jenna's body. I got him some clothes from the car and he changed into them. We walked up the stairs to the fifth floor, room 589. I forced him in the room and left him alone.

-Three days later-

"Time to go!" I called to James

"I'm ready I'm ready!" James said, coming down the stairs of Jenna's family's camp

"Is Carlos ready?" I asked

"Yup" he choked out

We all had tuxedoes on and were about to go to the funeral parlor.

We got to the funeral parlor and were ready for some depression. It sucks but we had all mentally prepared ourselves for this.

"Is Jenna all set?" Logan asked

"I'll go check" Carlos said

"We'll come too" James huffed and we all followed Carlos

"She looks so peaceful" Carlos said, smiling

"She does doesn't she?" I asked

"I hope she's happy" James said gently

"She probably is" I said

We stared at her form, eyes closed and in a blue dress with earrings and a necklace, not to forget the bracelets each of us made her the day before. Her dress was tight around her very skinny body. We watched her for about ten minutes, smiling down at her.

"Hey guys" Jenna said groggily, waking up

"Hey babe" Carlos said, helping her up

He brought her right into a kiss. We still can't believe she lived, against all odds, she pulled through. Even after her heart stopped, the doctors brought her back after many tries with the defibrillator. Whenever we see her we hug her and Carlos kisses her. We make sure we cherish every moment with her now. Knowing Carlos would probably kill himself if she died makes us think. What would life be like without our sister _and_ best friend? Jenna _was_ damaged from the events; she's weaker and more fragile. She winces when people surprise her and is always near one of us. I still laugh when I think about the first thing she said as she came back to life.

_-Three days ago-_

_James, Logan and I rushed into Jenna's hospital room and there she was. Sitting up with a shocked look on her face. The doctors all were astonished. She looked at the doctor with the body bag and the first words she uttered were:_

"_What the fuck is that?" she asked, pointing to the body bag with a scared expression_

-Back to normal time-

"Ready?" Carlos asked her

"As I'll ever be" she replied, grabbing his hand

We walked out into the funeral parlor and waited for Glen's service to start. Glen went to prison but felt such regret for what he did to Jenna that he committed suicide. I guess he does have some sort of a heart after all…

We walked in and took our seats.

After the service was over, we went back to camp for some fun in the sun time before we leave in only a couple days. We love this vacation but Gustavo needs us back in Cali. We all changed and went straight into the water.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Jenna asked us

"I-I-I kinda wanna go use Liz's water trampoline, please?" Carlos said in a high pitched voice, giving Jenna a puppy dog face

"Ok, but you're carrying me!" Jenna said back

-Jenna's POV-

We got out of the water and I hopped on Carlos' back. I rode on his back over to Liz's place. He switched me to bridal-style to go down the long flight of stairs. He carried me to the end of the dock before throwing me in the water. Liz helped me up the ladder and we all chilled on the trampoline.

"Wanna blob me?" I asked Carlos while I sat on his lap

"Sure" he replied, kissing my cheek

I hopped out onto the extension off of the trampoline and waited on the end. Carlos jumped off of the trampoline and onto the other end, causing me to fly into the air and then the water. I laughed as I flew and then swam over to the ladder, which James then helped me up. I had a smile on my face and James' smile seemed to get wider when he saw it. I know all of the guys like to see me happy even more than before. I know I scared them when I died, but I came back didn't I?

I went back over to Carlos' lap and sat down. He wrapped his arms securely around my waist.

"Liz?" Nathan called from up the hill

"Trampoline!" she yelled back

Soon enough, Nathan came running down the hill. He hasn't seen me since I was kidnapped, this should be interesting…

He swam over and got on the trampoline without looking at me. It wasn't until he was sitting next to Liz that he noticed me. He looked shocked. I was still really skinny, the hospital food not putting much fat back on me.

"Holy shit what happened to you?" he asked me

"You didn't tell him?" I asked Liz

"No, I guess I didn't" she said, thinking

"What the hell happened?" Nathan asked

"I was kidnapped by my dad and he starved me for eleven days" I said

"Are you ok?" he asked sincerely

"I will be, once I get my strength up" I said with a smile

"That's good" Nathan said with a smile

We all hung out for a while and blobbed each other. We all were having a good time. I was talking to Carlos happily when I was pushed. I was pushed from behind then grabbed by my shoulders. I screamed and jumped into Carlos' arms. I squeezed my eyes shut and dug my nails into his back.

"Relax, Jenna it was just me, Liz" Liz said but I still clung to Carlos

"She doesn't do well with surprises anymore" Carlos explained, holding me tightly

"Damn, Jenna I'm so sorry" Liz said, placing a hand on my back

I tensed at her touch. I knew she wouldn't hurt me but I couldn't stop the reactions. I clung to Carlos with all my might. I couldn't get myself to let go.

"Jenna, come back to us" Carlos whispered in my ear

I seemed to gain control and I released my nails from Carlos' back. I slowly opened my eyes to see a very worried Carlos, looking into them. He wiped away a stray tear that managed to fall. I smiled a tiny smile. Carlos placed his forehead on mine and waited for me to calm down. He always knows how to make me feel better.

"You ok?" he whispered

"Yeah, I think so" I whispered back

I turned around to Liz who was staring at me with an expression of worry and apology.

"I'm sorry" I whispered "I can't stop the reactions" I added, still whispering

"I should have known" Liz said

"How would you have?" I asked

"I'm sorry" she said

"It's fine" I said with a smile

We hung out for a while and everyone was careful not to scare or surprise me. I could tell that they were being extra careful. I left some decent scratch marks on Carlos' back, which I felt bad about.

At about seven, we went back to my camp. I got dressed in a pair of Carlos' sweatpants and one of his hoodies. Them being huge on me just made me warmer and more engulfed in his scent. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around myself, breathing in his scent. Carlos walked up in front of me and wrapped his arms around me. He brought his lips to mine for a sweet kiss. I smiled into the kiss, enjoying the moment. We pulled away and he kept his eyes closed, resting his forehead on mine.

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too" I said back, looking at his shut eyes

His eyes opened and stared into mine. We stayed like that for a few minutes. Finally, we were summoned by Logan. Carlos grabbed my hand and we walked outside. I curled up in his lap in a chair by the fire. I rested my head on his shoulder and kissed his neck a few times. I nestled my face into his neck. He had his arms wrapped loosely around me and they were resting on my side. I felt comforted in his warm embrace.

I woke up alone and started to panic slightly. I sat on the bed with my back against the wall and my arms wrapped around my legs which were up close to my body. I rocked back and forth slightly, fighting off a panic attack. When Carlos walked through the door, I attacked him and held him close. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and he, in retaliation, wrapped his arms loosely around my waist.

"I'll go pee more often if this is how you're going to greet me when I come back" he said, chuckling

I smiled. He brushed his lips over my cheek a few times. I melted into his touch.

"Can I ask you something?" he whispered, his lips still against my cheek

"Anything" I whispered

There was a knock on the door "C'mon guys, Karen made breakfast" Logan said through the door

"We'll be right out" Carlos said, lips still ghosting over my cheek

He kissed my cheek before we let go of each other. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked downstairs. I stayed glued to his side as we got breakfast. We went outside and sat down at the huge picnic table. We had his arm around me as we ate. After I was done with my breakfast I rested my head on his shoulder. He finished his and got up to take our plates away. When he left my side I immediately scooted closer to Kendall, who was sitting next to me. He smiled and playfully nudged my shoulder with his. Carlos came back a few seconds later and I was right back to clinging to him. What is with me? Oh yeah, that's right, I have abandonment issues and can't be away from people. God, I'm such a mess. Oh well, I'm sure I'll get better with time.

**a/n: Well? You all thought Jenna was dead huh? I done went and fooled you all! Lol. Reviews?**

**Jenna**


	18. Another Goodbye

-Three months later-

Well, I've been back in good old L.A. for almost three months. James and Em decided to take a year off from college after all. If you ask me, I think they just are worried about me. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. The only reason I think that's the reason is that they only decided to stay for another year when Em realized how unstable I was. I _was_ pretty unstable for a couple weeks but I'm ok now. I can stay home alone for a whole three days without having a panic attack. That's a pretty big accomplishment if you ask me…

I walked inside my house after hanging out with the guys for a day. I was greeted by Ryan. He walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey Jen" he said, directing me into the kitchen

"What's up?" I asked

"I was invited to a party tonight and can't stay home with you. Will you be ok alone?" he asked with a hopeful smile on his face

"Yeah, I'll be fine" I said with a smile

"Thanks Jen" he replied, leaving to go get ready for his party

"No problem!" I called after him

I plopped down on the couch. I pulled out my phone to text Carlos.

'Hey babe, I'm home alone for the night… wanna do something?' I texted

'Like what?' he asked back

'Let's go out or something' I said

'Alright, get yourself ready because we are going to go out and get some food n junk :D'

'Lol ok, how dressed up?' I asked

'Ehhhh, jeans and like a shirt or some shit like that'

'Ok, haha pick me up in an hour' I said back before putting my phone away

I ran upstairs to get ready. I took a quick shower and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. I put on a zip-up hoodie and waited for Carlos to pick me up. Ryan had left while I was in the shower so I was now all alone. I sat on the couch and distracted myself with some television. It wasn't long before Carlos showed up. I gave him a peck on the lips and we went out to eat.

We were happily enjoying our meal. I groaned when my phone started to ring loudly. I gave an apologetic smile to Carlos and answered it.

"Hello"

"Is this Jenna Hayes?" a man asked

"Yes, who is this?" I asked

"My name is Officer Smith, I'm afraid that your brother has been in a crash" he said

"Which one?" I asked

"Ryan" he replied

"What happened?" I asked worriedly

"I'm afraid he was driving and a semi truck lost control and collided head long with your brother's probe" he said, my hand flew up to my mouth and tears filled in my eyes

"Where?" I asked shakily

"On the highway, between exits thirty-five and six" he said

"I'm on my way" I said before hanging up

"Carlos, we need to get on the highway" I said

"What happened?" he asked

"My brother was in a crash" I whispered

He threw some cash on the table and we ran out to the car. He drove us to the highway and to the scene. Em called me while we were in the car and I explained what happened and where. When we pulled up to the scene, I hopped out of the car and ran up to the police tape. I ran under it and over to my brother's car. Two men dragged his lifeless body out of a smashed window of his overturned car. I broke out into sobs. I cried so hard that I was screaming. I tried to get to him but I was held back. I called out my brother's name as his body was placed in a body bag. The body bag was zipped up and the doctors called his time of death. I screamed and cried. Carlos held me back from running over to his body. I eventually couldn't take looking at the scene anymore. I spun around and cried into Carlos' chest. He held me tightly.

-Em's POV-

As soon as Jenna told me about Ryan I jumped in my car and sped off to the scene. What I saw when I got there was devastating. I saw Jenna, screaming and crying. I saw her brother being placed in a body bag. The other thing I noticed was a small square jewelry box in Carlos' hand as he hugged her.

-Ryan's POV-

-Those last minutes-

Damn am I excited for this party, it's gonna be sick! I turned my radio up and am singing and dancing in my seat to get myself pumped up. I hope there are DDs (Designated Drivers) there because I am going to have a good time. In other words, I am going to get totally shit faced. I'm dancing and I have my eyes closed for one second. I see bright lights in my lane. I barely have time to think before my car is run into by a semi truck. I crashed head long into it. It pushes me backwards and as I try to drive out of the way, I am crashed into on the side of my car and it flips. The whole world seems to go in slow motion as my car rolls once, twice, three, four, five, six, seven, eight times. I can feel my legs breaking as the front end of my car is crushed into them. My head is thrown around and my seatbelt fails. I am loose in my car, being thrown around. Before I die, I send a text to Brian as my head smashes through the driver's side window.

-Jenna's POV-

Carlos had to pull me away from the scene. I had run out of tears. The whole ride was silent. I stared out the window without really seeing anything. The sadness of losing my brother was taking over my whole body. All I could see when I closed my eyes was his body and his head sticking out of the window of his car before they pulled him out. When we pulled up to my house I couldn't bring myself to get out. I needed to be comforted tonight.

"Will you stay with me?" I whispered, still looking out the window

"Sure" Carlos said back, getting out of the car

He walked around and opened my door too. I couldn't bring myself to move. Carlos understood and picked me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he carried me inside. He set me down in my kitchen and I walked over to my sobbing mother. I brought her into a hug. We cried together. I guess I wasn't _completely_ out of tears.

"Jenna, you should get some rest, I have some stuff to do" my mom whispered to me

"Night mom" I said

I walked over to Carlos and we walked up to my room. We got changed, he has stuff at my house just like I have stuff at his, and crawled into bed. I cuddled up into his chest. He kissed the top of my head and we fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning clutching Carlos' shirt with my fists. I had a dream about my brother. Ryan is my only _full_ brother. Bret and Carey are only half brothers. I was planning on having Ryan walk me down the aisle when I got married to Carlos, hehe. Why did this have to happen? Why is my life so shitty? It seems that as soon as everything is good and happy, something happens and fucks it up. Why? I don't understand what I did to deserve this.

"Jen" Carlos whispered

"I miss him" I whispered against his chest

"I know" he whispered back

We laid there for a while. After about two hours we walked downstairs. He held me close to his side. I felt like I would be torn apart if we separated. Well, I'm back to square one with the abandonment issues… great… We walked into the kitchen but my mom wasn't up yet. I felt like I couldn't stay in this house any longer.

"Can we go to your place?" I asked

"Sure, go change" he said

I reluctantly left him and went up to my room. I changed quickly and practically ran back down the stairs. I hurried back up to him and he wrapped his arms around me from behind as I wrote my mom a note, telling her where I was. I don't want to leave her alone after losing a kid but I can't stay here for a moment longer. All I see is Ryan.

Carlos and I went over to his house and walked inside. Carlos then remembered that he had to change. As soon as he walked away, I was joined by James, Kendall and Logan. Logan brought me into a hug.

"I am so sorry" he said

I sniffled once and Logan backed away a little.

"Be strong, it'll get better. Just keep your head up" he said with a reassuring smile

I was then brought over to the couch and James and Logan sat next to me. James had his arm across my shoulders. James and Kendall didn't really know what to say. Logan pretty much said it all. They just said they were sorry about my brother.

-Carlos' POV-

I was trying to change as quickly as possible. As I was throwing my shirt on, there was a knock on my door. I opened it and Em was standing there, hands on her hips.

"Hey Em" I said, putting my shirt on

She walked over to my dresser "What is this?" she asked, picking up a little black box "Were you going to propose to Jenna last night?" she asked "I saw it in your hand last night as she cried about Ryan"

"Relax Em, it's just a promise ring" I said with a smile

"You like to do everything up big huh?" she asked, throwing the box to me with a smile

"How so?" I asked

"To give her a _promise ring_ you took her out to dinner and planned a whole night" she said with a chuckle

"Of course!" I said back, pretending to be offended

She laughed "I will never fully understand you Carlos Pena"

"Why not? I'm pretty simple" I said laughing

She shook her head as she laughed.

"You better get back out there to your girlfriend" she said

"And you to your boyfriend" I retorted

"Touché" she replied

We walked back out to the group and Kendall moved so I could sit next to Jenna. Em sat beside James and James removed his arm from Jenna's shoulders. Jenna cuddled into my side, wrapping her arms around my torso. I wrapped one arm around her waist. She snuggled right into my side and I could feel her smiling against me.

-Jenna's POV-

I smiled against Carlos' side as I breathed in his scent. It's so easy for him to make me feel better. He started rubbing my back with the hand that was around me. I moved slightly to look up at him. He looked down at me with a smile. I stared into those chocolate eyes and every thought left my mind. I smiled up at him. I was lost in his eyes. I wonder if he noticed. I wonder why his eyes are affecting me so much today. He used the hand that wasn't on my waist to push some hair out of my face. He smirked as he looked away from my eyes for a second to push the hair behind my ear. I finally blinked and looked away. He pulled me closer and I turned my attention to the TV. My grip around him tightened and I snuggled closer to him.

-Three days later-

Ryan's funeral is today. Time to get depressed. My life sucks right now. Carlos held my hand as we walked into the funeral parlor. We sat through the service until it was time for people to say some stuff about my brother. Brian walked up to the podium.

"Ryan was my best friend. He was a great guy… and a hell of a partier." He added the last part with a smile "As he was dying, he actually sent me a text. I still have it and I will never erase it. He said quote 'take care of my sister' I was drunk so I didn't think anything of it. But now I understand. I'll take care of her Ry, I promise. I'll try my best" he said, tears forming in his eyes

A couple other people spoke and my mom asked Carlos to go up and say a few words.

"I haven't really known Ryan for very long and he hated me at first" he said and everyone chuckled "After he got to know me, I became one of his friends. Over the summer, he invited me to play a game of horseshoes or something every day. He treated me like one of his buddies. He truly was a great guy and a great brother." Carlos said and then he walked back to his seat

I walked up to the podium "Ryan was a great brother to me. Even though most of our conversations consisted of 'hey Jen' 'hey Ry' and then an hour later; 'see ya Jen' 'Bye Ry', I was very attached to him. He was one of the best brothers a girl could ask for." I said, starting to cry

The service went on and I tried my best not to cry. I did cry every once in a while but I was strong for the most part. It wasn't until Ryan was being lowered into the ground that I broke down and sobbed. Carlos held me against his chest but it didn't make me feel better like it usually does.

I was thankful when the service finally ended. I couldn't wait to get away from there. Carlos drove me home and kissed me on the cheek before I got out of the car. I walked inside and slumped next to my mom on the couch. She placed her hand on my knee.

"Jenna, I have something to tell you" she said, looking me in the eyes

"What's up?"

"I can't stay here anymore" she said

"What do you mean?"

"Jenna, just hear me out" she started "I don't want to be in this place anymore, knowing that Ryan died here. I want to go home" she said

"What are you saying?" I asked

"I want to move back to New York" she said

I jumped up "No! We can't move!" I yelled

"Jenna, let's just be calm bout this" she said calmly

"I can't leave! Carlos is here! I can't leave him! I love him mom!" I shouted

"Well, I _am_ moving and you are still a minor so you have to come too" she said

"No mom! You're going to ruin my life!" I yelled before running out the door

I got in my car and sped off. I wiped at the tears running down my face. I didn't bother to follow the speed limit, too upset to care. I pulled into Carlos' driveway and walked right up to the door. I knocked and Carlos opened it. I flung my arms around him.

"Babe what's wrong?" he asked

"M-m-my mom is t-trying to make me m-move b-back to New Y-York" I stuttered out

His grip around me tightened "No, no, no, she can't make you" he said as he buried his face in my hair

"I don't want to go, I can't live without you" I whispered

"Hang on" he said before sprinting away from me and up to James, Logan and Kendall. He asked them something and when they smiled and replied he got down on his knees and started bowing down to them before he hugged each of them.

"You can live with us!" he said, coming back to me

"But, I'm still a minor, my mom says I have to go" I whispered

"You don't have to go if she gives you permission to stay" Carlos said hopeful

"I'll ask, I hope she says yes" I whispered

"Want me to come?" he asked, his hands on my hips

"No, I have to do this myself" I said

He gave me a goodbye kiss and I drove back to my house, following the speed limit so I could think about what I was going to say to convince my mom to let me live with my boyfriend and his friends. I pulled into the driveway and walked up to the house. I walked up to my mom. She watched me nervously, probably wondering if I was going to do something to get me arrested.

"Mom, I have a question for you" I said

"And that would be?" she asked

"Can I stay in L.A. when you move?" I asked

"Stay where?"

"With Carlos, James, Logan and Kendall?" I asked, hopeful

"Why are you asking me?" she asked

"Because I'm a minor so _you_ decide my fate right now" I said

"I don't know Jenna, living with four boys?" she said, iffy

"Please mom" I pleaded "I can't leave him" I added, whispering

"Is he _the one_?" she asked

"Yes, I'm positive" I said

She looked conflicted, but then she sighed "I guess"

"Thank you mom!" I said, hugging her

"Go pack" she said with a smile

"When are you leaving?" I asked

"Tomorrow" she said

"Well then I guess this is goodbye for a while" I said

We hugged and I ran upstairs to go pack. I threw everything I owned into suitcases and boxes and packed everything into my car. I sped back to the guys' place. I walked inside with a smile on my face.

"Can you stay?" Carlos asked

I held up a finger to say one minute "Kendall, wanna help unpack my car?" I asked, Kendall being the only one in the room besides Carlos and I

Kendall gave me a smile "Sure"

"You can stay!" Carlos said before picking me up and spinning me around

"C'mon, let's go get my stuff" I said after he put me down

He held me hand and we walked out to my car. Carlos, Kendall and I all grabbed some stuff and soon enough, James and Logan were helping too. We piled all my stuff in the corner of James and Carlos' room. I sat down on the corner of Carlos' bed and sighed. It was a happy sigh though. I smiled and looked up at Carlos. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. We all walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"You know, I can't thank you guys enough for letting me stay here" I said

"It's cool, really, no biggie" Kendall said

"No it's huge, like colossal, like, it means the world to me" I said

"Hey! Don't worry about it" James said

"But-" I started

"Shhhhhhhhh" Logan said, pressing his finger to my lips, affectively silencing me

"Come on Jen, we wouldn't let you leave!" James said with a smile

I smiled and Carlos wrapped his arms around my waist. My life is a rollercoaster. It's happy, then sad, then happy again. You never know what will happen, but I guess that's what makes it interesting.

**a/n: Reviews?**

**Jenna**


	19. Leaving

-Three months later-

Living with Carlos and the guys is awesome! James, Kendall and Logan treat me like a sister even more so now. I feel like we are a little family. Em is forever amazing! She never complains or gets jealous or mad about me sharing a room with James. Thank God she knows we are strictly brother and sister. If our roles were reversed, I would freak out.

I have gotten a lot better with my anxiety. I am so close to normal that I can taste it. Ok, that's a little extreme but you get the point. Carlos helped me a lot, even though he didn't know it. I don't think he realized it but we were joined at the hip for the first week and a half of living together. It made me more comfortable and now I don't need a person constantly around me. As long as I can distract myself, I am ok when the guys have to go to the studio of when Carlos is at school. Speaking of school, I got accepted to Suny Canton. Carlos plans on going with me. After Carlos finishes high school, Big Time Rush will be put on sort of a "hold" type deal. Gustavo wants the guys to get an education and then pull them back together for another album before they're done.

Well, here I am, sitting here alone, waiting for Carlos to get home from school. I looked at the time anxiously, I missed him. Even though my anxiety is gone, I still don't necessarily _like_ to be away from Carlos for more than five minutes. It makes me sad. Being in love is a powerful thing.

Carlos is going to fly to his hometown to visit his parents later today and he'll be there for two weeks over his "winter" vacation. I told him I would be fine here in L.A. with James, Kendall and Logan. I believe I will be fine and if I'm not, I have the other three guys to help me out. It's not like I'm going to be alone for two weeks. Carlos is currently packing.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" he asked me as he grabbed stuff out of his dresser

"I'll be fine" I reassured him "Stop fussing over me"

"But I'm worried about you" Carlos said, putting his hands on my hips and bringing me close to him

"Carlos, I'll be fine, trust me" I said, staring into his eyes

"I wish I could bring you with me" he whispered

"I know but it's alright, I understand" I said

Carlos couldn't bring me with him because he wasn't sure how his relatives would react to me because they are really overprotective of him. Most of his brothers and stuff don't even know I exist and he wants to tell them about me before I meet them instead of me just showing up with him with no previous explanation. It makes sense. I understand the situation completely. I would rather not create unnecessary awkward moments if there's a way to avoid them.

"But Jenna, I really don't want to leave you here" he said with a sad expression

"I know and next time, I'll come with you" I said

"I'm gonna miss you" he whispered, pressing his forehead against mine

"And I'm gonna miss you too" I whispered back

"I don't leave until tonight, do you wanna do something?" he asked

"Can we watch movies and cuddle?" I asked

"Anything you want" he said

He kissed me and we laid down on his bed and cuddled as we watched a movie. He held me tightly and I snuggled into him. We are taking advantage of this, seeing as there won't be any cuddle time for two weeks. I kissed his neck once and laid my head on his chest.

After we watched the movie we decided to go for a walk. He held my hand as we walked without direction. Our intertwined hands were swinging with each step we took and we just talked throughout the walk. We were talking and laughing and I almost forgot that Carlos was leaving today. We suddenly stopped at a park bench. We both sat down.

"Jen, I gotta ask you something" he said, staring at our still intertwined fingers

"What's up?" I asked

"Would you want to marry me someday?" he asked shyly

"Yeah!" I said, smiling at his shyness

His face lit up "Really?" he asked

"Yeah, Carlos, c'mon, I love you more than anything else and I wouldn't be able to live without you. Of course I wanna marry you someday" I said with a smile

"Well, that's good because I was all ready to give you this promise ring and here I was, worried you wouldn't accept it" Carlos said with a smile

"Don't ever doubt stuff like that" I scolded him with a smile

"You're the best, you know that?" he said

"Yes, I know, now what are you waiting for? Put that ring on my finger" I said with a huge smile

Carlos took my hand and slid the promise ring on my finger. I smiled and admired it before hugging him.

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" he said back, kissing the side of my head "Please don't ever take it off" Carlos whispered into my ear with a pleading tone

We kissed and then left for home, even happier than before. When we got home we were watched by six people. We were stared at as we walked through the door. I pulled Carlos over to the couch. He sat down next to Em and I was next to Ally.

"What's that?" Ally asked, looking at my finger

"Promise ring" I replied with a smile

"You finally gave it to her?" Em asked Carlos

"Yes I did" Carlos replied happily

"Took ya long enough" Em teased

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know" Carlos said back

"How long have you had it?" I asked

"Since summer" Carlos replied sheepishly

"You dick! It took you this long to give it to me?" I said with fake and teasing anger

Carlos kissed me and told me to shut up. I smiled as we pulled apart.

"Shit, I have to go to the airport" Carlos said sadly

"Already?" I whined

"Yeah" he said

Carlos grabbed his stuff and all eight of us hopped in cars. Carlos rode with me and we drove to the airport. When we got there, Carlos sent his bag through security and it was time to say goodbye for a couple weeks. Carlos said goodbye to everyone and then brought me into a kiss.

"I really don't want to go" he said

"Go babe, be with your family and tell them all about me so I can come next time" I said, smiling

"I love you" he said

"Love you too, now go, your flight is boarding" I said, pushing him away from me

He waved as he walked away and I waved back. We watched him until we couldn't see him anymore and then we left. We went back home and all seven of us watched a movie.

I slept all right that night, it wasn't until the third night that I had problems.

-James' POV-

It was about midnight when Jenna and I went off to bed. Logan and Kendall were still awake but we were tired. We said goodnight to each other and fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night to a tossing and turning Jenna. I hopped up and took a couple long strides to her bed and sat down on the end. Not only was she tossing and turning but she was crying too. I shook her shoulder and tried to wake her up.

"James!" she shrieked, flinging her arms around me

"Jenna, what's wrong?" I asked

"I-I had a nightmare" she whispered

"There's more to it isn't there?" I asked

She nodded "I thought I would be ok" she whispered

"What do you mean?" I asked, petting her hair

"I haven't even told Carlos this because I thought I was better but James, I have prescription grade abandonment issues and I know Carlos isn't abandoning me but I can't tell my mind not to think that" she said, looking at me with sad eyes

"Do you want me to call him?" I asked

"No! He'll just get worried and I want him to have fun with his family" she said and sniffled

"Do you want me to stay with you?" I asked

"Are you sure? Would you really want to?" she asked

"Yeah, if it would make you feel better, I know Carlos has a problem sleeping without you too. Something about body heat" I said

"Thank you James" she said against my chest

"Get under the covers" I said with a smile

I tucked her and myself in. She backed up into me and pulled my arm from my side to around her. I grabbed her a little tighter to make her more comfortable. I'll have to tell Em about this, I hope she's cool with it.

I woke up to Jenna snuggling closer into my chest. Poor kid, I would've never thought she had abandonment issues. I waited for her to wake up and it didn't take long. Within minutes she was awake.

"Hey James" she said

"Hey Jen" I said back

"Oh God, sorry" she said, realizing how close we were

"It's ok" I said with a smile as she looked up at me

We both got out of bed and walked into the living room. Kendall wasn't up yet but Logan was. Jenna and I sat on the couch and I sat right up close to her. She smiled in thanks in return.

"I should probably go unearth my medication" she whispered to me

She got up and walked back into our room. She didn't look too happy as she walked.

"What's up with her?" Logan asked

I shrugged, not knowing if I should tell him "She probably just misses Carlos" I said and it was partly true

"Probably right" Logan said

Jenna walked back in the room with a large pill bottle. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"What the hell are those?" Logan asked her

"My medication" she whispered

"For what?" Logan asked

I walked over to Jenna, sensing that she was uncomfortable. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders "She has some… issues Logan" I answered for her

"Should I call Carlos?" Logan asked

"NO!" Jenna shrieked

"What are your 'issues'?" Logan asked with air quotes

"Mostly abandonment" Jenna replied quietly

"Jesus Christ Jenna, why didn't you tell me?" Logan said with a sigh

"I thought I was better" she replied quietly

"Those issues never go away Jen" Logan replied

"I didn't know that" Jenna whispered

"C'mon" Logan said, holding his hand out for Jenna

-Logan's POV-

I reached my hand out for Jenna and she took it. She seemed very embarrassed about her problem. She seems like a broken little kid. I'm going to have to ask her a few questions about these "issues" so I can help her. This is going to be a long two weeks if we can't help her. She's fine around Carlos so it must have something to do with him. I led Jenna over to the couch and she sat down. I squatted on the floor in front of her.

"Jenna, when did this start?" I asked her

"When my dad left I guess" she answered quietly

"Why are they coming out all of the sudden?" I asked, though I think I already know the answer

"Because Carlos left, I know he isn't abandoning me but I can't tell myself to stop thinking that" she said

"What makes you feel better?" I asked

"Familiar people, if I'm like close to people like you guys I'm fine" she said

"Is that why you move towards one of us whenever Carlos leaves the room?" I asked, putting the pieces together

"I didn't think anyone noticed" she whispered

"I did" I said, placing a hand on her knee

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so broken" she said

"You seemed perfectly fine when we first met you" I said

"Because I was, it wasn't until I left over the summer that I started feeling abandoned again"

"Jenna" I sighed "What can we do to help?" I asked

"Just please don't leave me alone" she asked, looking down

I moved to sit next to her "We won't" I promised

"Thanks Logan, and you too James" she said, looking at James as she said his name

I looked at her confused "He spent the night with me last night" she whispered

"Body heat?" I asked

"Yeah" she said and blushed

"AW! Jamie you're so sweet!" I teased

"Don't call me that" James grumbled

"What you don't like it when people call you that Jamie?" Jenna asked with a giggle

"No, I don't!" James replied

"Aw, poor Jamie doesn't like his nickname" Jenna said to me

I laughed "I don't understand why" I said sarcastically

James got more annoyed by the second "Jamie, what's wrong?" I asked, suppressing a laugh

"God, you people suck" James said before leaving the room

"James! Come back! We're just teasing you" Jenna called after him

"Only if you promise not to call me Jamie!" James called back

"We promise" Jenna and I both said

James walked back into the room with a smile "much better" he said

"Well, I better go take one of these things" Jenna said, shaking her pill bottle

She got up and walked into the kitchen. She got out a very large pill and swallowed it down with water. I could smell the pill from the couch, it smelled like sulfur. It must suck to have to take those. I have never seen her take them before so she must not take them unless Carlos leaves. But seriously, could their lives get any worse? Oh shit, did I just jinx that? I hope not…

"What's up?" Kendall asked, walking out of his bedroom

"Not much" Jenna said as she put the cap back on the giant pill bottle

"What's with the drugs?" Kendall asked Jenna, pointing to the large bottle

"I-I-I uhhh" Jenna started, getting nervous

"Jenna has some abandonment issues and the drugs are to help her feel better" I explained for her

"Thanks Logan" she said, shooting me a smile

"Oh, well then, uh, what can I uh do to help?" Kendall asked awkwardly

"Just don't leave her alone" James said

"Alright then, I can do that" Kendall said with a smile directed at Jenna

"Thanks Kendall" Jenna whispered, looking down

"What's wrong?" James asked

"This just makes me feel so… so helpless and I hate it! It's not me! I wish I didn't have to bring you guys into this" Jenna said

"Jenna, you're basically our sister so you can't keep us out of your problems. We're here to help" Kendall said with a smile

"I wish you didn't have to" Jenna whispered

James left the room to go pee after that. Kendall and I sat on either sides of Jenna on the couch. She seemed so small. She may only be a year younger than us but at this moment, she seems like so much younger. Kendall was right, she's our sister now, we are here to take care of her and help her.

-Jenna's POV-

I felt small in between Logan and Kendall but I also felt calm with them next to me. I was sitting comfortably when my phone rang. I was going to answer it and stay put but I saw that it was Carlos and got up. I walked into another room to talk to him. Since I was talking to him, I figured I would be fine

"Hello" I said as I answered the phone

"_Hey babe"_ Carlos said back

"What's up?" I asked

"_I just wanted to hear your voice" _Carlos answered

"I miss you too" I said

"_I miss you so much, being here without you feels wrong. I need you back by my side"_

"I know" I sighed "I wish you were here, I can't handle separation anymore" I whispered the last part

"_I feel so depressed here, wherever I am just isn't the same without you, even though you have never been to my home town, it's just _different_"_

I sniffled "I know babe, I know"

We talked for a few minutes before hanging up. I wiped a few tears away and ran back to Kendall and Logan on the couch. I squeezed myself back in between them. James sat at my feet and leaned his back against my legs. Kendall and Logan scooted away from me a little so they could have some space.

-Carlos' POV-

I hung up with Jenna and dragged myself back into the other room to be with my family.

"Who were you talking to?" Antonio asked

"My girlfriend" I sighed

"You have a girlfriend?" Andres asked

"Yeah, I'm actually in love with her" I said

"Why didn't you tell us?" Antonio asked

"I get distracted" I said, shrugging

"Tell us about her so I can decide if she's good enough for you" Andres said

"Well, her name is Jenna. She has brown hair and amazing blue eyes. She's an inch shorter than me. She loves me back. We live together. She is amazing! I would go all gooey on you but I don't think you would appreciate it" I said with a laugh

"I don't know dude, aren't you a little young to be in love?" Antonio asked

"No! And Jenna loves me and she's the same age as me!" I said

"Carlos, I don't really think you know what you're talking about, you're too young for love" Andres said

"You guys just don't get it! We are in love! See, this is why I didn't bring her! I knew you guys would treat me like a child!" I shouted and left the room

I went off to my room and laid face down on my bed, holding a pillow. My brothers just don't understand how I feel. I know that they're older than me and have more experience but I _am_ in love with Jenna! Why don't they get it? My thoughts were interrupted by Antonio walking into my room.

"Hey bud" he said as he sat on the end of the bed "Look, I know you may _think_ that you're in love with her-" he started before I cut him off

"Think? I know! I _am_ in love with her and you just think that I'm still a kid and don't understand love but you're wrong! I understand it very well! I love Jenna, with all my heart!" I said

"Then give me the gooey version you were talking about earlier" he said

"You sure? It's pretty intense" I asked, sitting up and facing him

"I'm sure" he said

"Ok, Jenna is beautiful even if she is having like the worst hair day ever or something. She always knows how to make me feel better and I her. She is the best thing that has _ever_ happened to me. Her hand fits perfectly in mine like it was meant to be. When I'm away from her, I get depressed and same for her. When I hold her in my arms it feels right and I never want to let go. When she kisses me… when she kisses me I lose myself. I get lost in the kiss and I could kiss her forever. It's the best feeling in the world" I said dreamily, Antonio looked shocked "I told you that the gooey version was intense!" I said

"You're more mature than we think you are" he said with a smile

"I know, Jenna has gotten me to grow up a little. She didn't mean to but she changed me" I said

"You definitely aren't the same kid you were" Antonio said

"No, I'm not! So could you guys stop treating me like a child and accept that I _am_ in love and Jenna makes me really happy" I asked

"I guess so" Antonio said with a smile

"Oh, I left out a part. I gave her a promise ring before I left too" I said with a sheepish grin

"A promise ring?" he asked

"Yeah, we're going to get married some day. I told you that we love each other!" I said

"Carlos" Antonio sighed with a smile

"She's the one, dude, understand?" I asked

"I get it" he said and smiled

We walked back into the living room. Everyone looked at me cautiously, like I was going to explode or something. I gave my mom a reassuring smile and she nodded. She is the only one who really understands me and Jenna. My mom understands how I feel about her and doesn't question it. I love my mom for that!

My family and I watched a couple movies before I decided to go to bed.

-James' POV-

I woke up and Jenna was still asleep. She was facing away from me and I didn't have my arm around her so I quietly and carefully got up. I stood in the doorway and looked at her. She's hugging Carlos' favorite teddy bear, it's pretty cute. Carlos has got to be missing her so why don't I just take a picture and send it to him. I pulled out my phone and took a picture. I didn't have the flash on so it came out bad. I turned the flash on and took another picture. The flash woke her up and she attacked me. She started chasing me around the house and yelling at me.

"JAMES!" she yelled "ERASE THAT PICTURE!" she shouted

"Picture, what picture?" I asked

She lunged at my phone. I screamed and ran away. She chased me round the house. I stopped for a second to say hi to Kendall and she jumped on my back.

"ERASE IT JAMES!" she yelled, reaching for my phone

"FINE!" I said and erased the _first_ picture

She hopped off my back "thank you" she said with a smile

"Do I even want to know?" Kendall asked us

"No, probably not" I replied

I walked back into my room and sent the picture to Carlos.

-Carlos' POV-

I woke up to my phone vibrating on my bedside table. I lazily grabbed it and grumbled as I opened the text. I immediately woke up when I saw the picture.

"_I figured you would be missing your girlfriend and she looked too cute so I decided to send you a pic of her haha, you're lucky you got this! The flash woke her up and she chased me around the house until I erased it but I took two pics and erased the other one _

_-James"_

You're the best James! She looks adorable and cuddling my teddy bear too! She looks so damn cute. I wish I was there.

I quickly saved the picture onto my phone and walked into the living room. I slumped onto the couch and looked at the picture some more. I looked at the picture and sighed. I wish _I _was the one to take the picture and get chased around the house. I miss her so much.

Antonio walked in the room to see me staring at my phone all depressed.

"What's wrong Carlos?" he asked, sitting next to me

I sighed and showed him the picture "That Jenna?" he asked

"Yeah" I said

"You really miss her huh?"

"You have no idea"

"I'm sorry bud, you'll be home and back to her in just over a week" he said with a smile

"But what about _now_?" I whined

"You get to hang out with me!" he said like it was the best thing in the world

"Yayyyy" I said sarcastically, followed by a smile

He playfully punched my shoulder and called me jerk. We laughed together and got up to get some food.

-James' POV-

-That night-

I crawled into bed with Jenna and she snuggled into my chest.

I woke up the next morning having to go pee _really_ badly. Jenna is still asleep and I would only be gone a minute… yeah, I'm gonna go.

I walked back into the room to find Jenna, curled up with her arms around her legs. She was holding her legs up close to her body and her eyes were wide and scared. She had tear tracks on her face.

Little do I know, this is the beginning of the end.

**a/n: just review, please?**

**Jenna**


	20. What is Lost, Can be Found Again

**a/n: some of you were probably curious as to why the last chapter was the beginning of the end, well I'm not anywhere near the end of the story so don't worry it is just the end of something else… **

I ran over to Jenna and wrapped my arms around her. She leaned into me.

"Where'd you go?" she whispered

"I just had to pee, I'm here now, it's ok" I said as I rocked her gently

"I was so scared" she whispered

"Don't be Jen, if I'm not right here go check the living room, or go wake Kendall or Logan, they're here too" I said

She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my chest "What's happening to me James?" she asked and I could feel her tears soak through my shirt

"Jenna, please don't cry"

"I miss Carlos and it's turning me into a scared child" she whispered

"Want me to call him?" I asked

She nodded against my chest "Ok, but I have to go get my phone from the living room" I said

"Don't leave me" she pleaded, looking up into my eyes

"Ok, come with me" I said with a gentle smile

We stood up and she kept her arms securely around my waist.

-Carlos' POV-

I snatched my phone off the table as fast as I could when it started to ring. I almost dropped it a few times, but I answered it.

"Hello"

"_Hey Carlos" _Jenna said from the other end and it sounded like she was trying to seem happy when she really was crying

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked

"_Nothing, I just miss you"_ she said

"_Tell him" _I could hear James say in the background

"What is it that you're not telling me?" I asked

"_Oh, I just… dropped my promise ring down the drain and we had to call a plumber to get it out and I sent it off to be cleaned"_ she said and I didn't believe one word of it

"Alright" I said slowly, I heard James huff in frustration and a door slam on the other end of the call

"_Well, I gotta go, I love you, so much"_

"I love you too" I said before she hung up

She just lied to me, I know she did. It must be something big if she lied to me like that. She must not want me to worry but now I am because there is something big she's not telling me. Now I'm going to worry! Great! Now I'm all worried and shit.

"Hey buddy" Antonio said as he walked into my room

"Hey" I sighed

"What's wrong?" he asked

"There's obviously something wrong and Jenna… she just lied to me and told me there wasn't anything wrong, when I could tell that there was something she wasn't telling me" I said with sad eyes

"How do you know something's wrong?" Antonio asked

"Because she called me, crying. Then when I asked her what was wrong, James told her to tell me something and she gave me an excuse and he stormed out of the room" I said

"She was _crying_?" he asked

"Yeah, and I don't know why, now I'm all worried about her!" I shouted

"She'll tell you when she's ready" Antonio said

-Jenna's POV-

I'm sitting on the couch, clinging to James' side. Ally, Erin and Em are here too. I'm starting to go into one of those random calm moments I have sometimes and it feels great. Em suddenly texts me. She asked me why I was clinging to her boyfriend.

"Ok, so I know all of you are wondering why I'm being so clingy" I said to Em, Erin and Ally "Ok, so I have abandonment issues and since Carlos left, they have gotten a lot worse. I am taking medication for it but it isn't working too well so I have to cling to a guy to sort of, like simulate Carlos… I guess. And right now, see how I'm so calm? This is unusual, ask them, I'm a mess" I said

"How much of a mess?" Ally asked

"Oh, well, I'm starting to feel my calmness go away so you should be figuring that out in a few minutes" I said before I started to hyperventilate

"Jen, come here" James said, opening his lap to me

I crawled into his lap and clung to him with my eyes shut tight. Tears started to fall as I clung tightly to James. James stroked my hair.

"Jenna, shhhh, it's ok" he murmured

"He's gone, he left me" I whispered through my tears

"No he didn't Jenna, he's just visiting his parents" James whispered

"He doesn't love me anymore, does he?" I asked

Everyone's heads snapped over in our direction "That's not true!" Em said

"He loves you and you know it! We all know it!" Ally said

"I miss him" I whispered

"We know Jen, we know" James said

"See, she _is_ a mess" Logan said

-James' POV- **(a/n: ok, it you haven't guessed, the last chapter was the beginning of the end of Jenna's sanity. Alright? Good!)**

-The Next Morning-

I woke up alone which is really weird. I am always awake before Jenna! I walked into the living room to find her sitting in the corner. She had her arms wrapped around her legs which were up close to her body. She had her head between her knees and I could see sobs racking her body. I ran up to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"James, help me" she pleaded

"What can I do?" I asked

"James, the medication, it doesn't work oh God, I-I almost tried" she said, shakily pointing to a knife on the floor

"Jenna, oh my God!" I shouted, holding her closer

"It hurts James, it hurts" she said

I called to Logan and Kendall and they walked into the room. Jenna looked at them with sad eyes and they looked to me for an explanation.

"Come help me" I said, waving them over to us

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked

"The medication stopped working and she almost tried to kill herself!" I said

"Jenna!" Logan shouted

"I can't handle it anymore, help me!" she pleaded

"What can we do?" Logan asked

"Hold me" she said, reaching her arms out for them to hold her with me

They walked over and wrapped their arms around her too. "Do you want to call Carlos?" Logan asked

"Yeah" she whimpered

I got up and grabbed my phone.

"James!" she pleaded, reaching out for me

"I'm going to call Carlos" I said

She spun around and buried her face in Kendall's chest. She's way closer to me than the other guys so I completely understood when she called out for me as I got up. I quickly dialed Carlos' number. Jenna started freaking out and hyperventilating and sobbing.

"_Hello"_ Carlos said as he answered

"Carlos, we have a crisis! Jenna is freaking out and the medication stopped working!" I said

"_Medication? James, what the fuck are you talking about?"_ Carlos asked

"Jenna _needs_ to talk to you" I said, handing the phone to her

"Carlos" she sniffled "I need to tell you something"

-Carlos' POV-

"What's up?" I asked

"_I have prescription grade abandonment issues and my medication stopped working"_ she said

"Jenna, why didn't you tell me?"

"_I couldn't and- oh God"_ she started

"Jenna?" I asked

"_You left me, you left me, you don't love me do you?" _she said

"Jenna, baby, I love you with all my heart!" I said, appalled that she would even think that

"_Then why did you leave?"_ she whimpered

"I had to go visit my family, you know that" I said

"_Carlos, I miss you" _she said

"I miss you too babe" I said

"_I love you"_ she said

"I love you too babe" I said back

I walked into the living room and muttered curse words under my breath. My girlfriend is having mental breakdowns and there's nothing I can do about it! I can't even help her! My life sucks.

"Carlos, what's wrong?" Antonio asked me

"Jenna is even more screwed up than I thought and she needs me but I'm here" I said

"I'm sorry buddy" he said

"No, sorry doesn't cut it because my girlfriend apparently has abandonment issues and feels abandoned by me and there isn't one fucking thing I can do about it!"

"Ok, language!" he said

"Sorry, but c'mon! This really sucks!" I said, groaning in frustration and running a hand through my hair

"I know buddy, I know" he said

He doesn't know! Nobody _really_ knows! Nobody understands the position I'm in! I miss Jenna and I can't even begin to understand what this is like for her! The guys probably do but I don't, and I should be the first one to understand!

-Antonio's POV- **(a/n: didn't see that coming did you?)**

As soon as I left Carlos in the living room, I called Kendall.

"_Hello"_ a very stressed out Kendall said from the other end

"Kendall! How about we take Jenna out of your hair?" I asked

"_Really? You sure?"_ he asked

"Yeah, the best thing for her right now would probably be Carlos, right?" I asked

"_Yeah you're right"_

"Who would she be the most comfortable on a plane with?" I asked

"_James"_ he said quickly and simply

"Ok then, I'll schedule it right away"

"_Let me know"_ he said

"Yup, bye Kendall"

"_Bye Antonio"_ he said before we hung up

I immediately booked a flight out here. I hope two hours is long enough for Jenna to pack. I'm so excited to meet her! Carlos loves that girl so much and even though the first few hours or whatever she'll probably be glued to him, I still can't wait. I pulled my phone out and called Kendall back.

"_That was quick"_ he said as he answered

"The flight is in two hours" I said

"_Ok, when you pick her up, since she doesn't know you, drive Carlos' car and wear one of his hoodies"_

"Why?" I asked

"_Because it will be familiar to her and I don't think you want a car ride full of her flipping out"_ Kendall explained

"That makes sense, ok, get her packed!" I said before we hung up

-Three hours later-

_Ring, ring ring_

"Hello"

"_We just landed"_ James said from the other end of the phone

"Ok, I'll be there in ten minutes" I said before we hung up

I walked into the living room, Carlos' hoodie on my arm.

"Carlos, can I borrow your car?" I asked

"Sure, whatever" he said, throwing his keys to me

"Thanks" I said before I ran out the door

I drove to the airport and threw Carlos' hoodie on. I walked into the waiting area and sat down on one of the couches. I wasn't there for very long.

"Antonio!" I heard James call

"Hey!" I said as they walked over

"Jenna, this is Carlos' brother Antonio" James said

We shook hands but Jenna was glued to James' side. "Ready to go?" I asked

"Go with him Jenna, he's going to take you to Carlos" James said to Jenna

"Ok, bye James" she said

James left for his flight back and I held my hand out for Jenna. She nervously took it and I led her to Carlos' car.

"Why do you have Carlos' car?" she asked

"Because I thought it would make you more comfortable, seeing as you don't know me" I said

"Good idea" she said

"You seem really calm, no offense, but I was expecting you to be a crying mess" I said

"Well Antonio, sometimes I have these random calm moments where I am normal but they don't usually last long" she said

"What do I do when it ends?" I asked

"You smell like Carlos, so I will probably move next to you, just put your arm around me okay?" she said

"No problem" I said and smiled at her

She smiled back "So, how much older are you than Carlos?" she asked

"Five years" I said "Do you have any brothers?" I asked

"I had three, but my brother Ryan died in a car crash recently" she said, staring out the window

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked" I said, regretting that I asked

"No, it's fine, really" she said, shooting me a smile

"How old are your brothers?" I asked

"Bret is thirty-four, Carey is thirty-two, and Ryan was twenty-four" she said

"No younger brothers?" I asked

"Nope, I was the last one" she said with a big smile

We talked the whole ride and she didn't break down once. Carlos is lucky to have her, she's a nice girl. He was right about those blue eyes, holy shit they're amazing! We are pulling into the driveway. Carlos doesn't know about her coming out here so I am going to surprise him.

"Ok Jenna, Carlos doesn't know you came so we are going to surprise him" I said

"Ok" she said, getting really excited

We walked up to the door and I opened it "Hey Carlos, I ran into an old friend of yours and they wanted to stop bye to say hi" I said

"Who?" he asked, looking at me

I stepped aside and let Jenna come in. Carlos jumped over the back of the couch and ran up to her. She met him halfway and he brought her into a tight hug. She buried her face into his neck. I watched in awe. Carlos mouthed a thank you to me a couple of times before looking Jenna in the eyes. He brought her into a passionate kiss. What a cute couple! They were having a nice moment when Jenna broke down. She attached herself to him, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"Jen, it's ok" Carlos whispered

"Don't leave me" she pleaded in a whisper

"Never, I'll never leave you" he whispered back

"You promise?" she asked like a broken child

"I promise" he said, seeing her like this must have been killing him because I saw a single tear escape

"I love you" she said into his chest

"I love you too" Carlos replied before kissing the top of her head

"This is really cute but could you break it up please?" dad asked, walking into the room

Jenna crouched behind Carlos, she seemed to be hiding from my dad. I gave Carlos a look of confusion.

"Jen, it's just my dad" he said to her

"Is he gonna do what my dad did?" she asked

"No! Jenna, he would _never_ do that!" Carlos said to her, cupping her face in his hands

"What'd he do?" my dad asked

"He kidnapped and starved me for eleven days and beat me every day" Jenna whispered

"Jenna, I would never do that" dad said sympathetically

"Good" she smiled, her break down ending

"Nice to see you again Jenna" my mom said from the kitchen

"Hi" Jenna said back, waving to her

"Jenna, I thought you sent your ring off to be cleaned" Carlos said, smirking as he held her and and inspected the ring on her finger

"Oh, I lied" she said with a nervous laugh "I didn't want to tell you about the abandonment thing" she said, embarrassed

"Don't worry babe, it's ok" Carlos said, wrapping his arms around her

-Carlos' POV-

I missed holding this girl in my arms. This is where she belongs, right here with me. She and I have been joined at the hip ever since she got here. Right now she sits, facing me, in my lap with her arms around me on the couch. Her head is in my neck. It's moments like these that I have missed the most. Everyone went to bed and Jenna and I decided to stay up a little longer. We moved positions to laying down. I have my back against the back of the couch and she is laying in front of me, facing the TV. I wrapped my arm around her and she snuggled into my back. I smiled contently and turned my attention to the movie on TV.

It didn't take Jenna very long to fall asleep, I wasn't far behind.

I woke up to Jenna snuggling closer into my chest. She was facing me now. I kissed the top of her head and settled back down. I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep. I was reawakened by a flash. I woke up to Antonio taking pictures of me and Jenna.

"You guys are so cute!" he laughed

"Antonio, I'm going to fucking murder you!" I whisper-yelled

"Language little brother, language" he said with a smirk

Jenna shifted in my grasp "Hey" she said as she woke up

"Hey babe, how'd you sleep?" I asked as Antonio walked away, laughing to himself

"Better than I have since you left" she said quietly

"Please, don't ever again even _start_ to think that I would ever leave you" I pleaded

"I don't try to" she whispered, sniffling

"Jenna please don't cry" I pleaded, lifting her chin so she would look at me. I wiped her tears away "Why would I leave you? I could never do that. It wouldn't only hurt you, it would hurt me too" I said

"Why do you even love me? Why me? I'm so fucked up, why me? There are all those celebrities out there that would love to be with you, and you picked an emotionally unstable, broken little brunette like me. I don't deserve you and you shouldn't have to put up with me." she said, a new round of tears forming in her eyes

"No, Jenna, listen to me. You are the _best_ thing that has _ever_ happened to me. I wouldn't trade you for anyone else in the world. Don't ever think that you don't deserve me. The truth is that _I _don't deserve _you_. You are so nice and beautiful and the absolute _best_ person I have ever met. I love you so much, please Jenna, never think those things" I said, looking her in the eyes

"But Carlos-" she started

I cut her off "Please" I pleaded

She nodded "Ok" she whispered

I pulled her in for a sweet kiss. When we broke apart, she looked longingly into my eyes. She brought me in for another kiss, this one was more… urgent. It didn't take long for my hands to find their way to her hips and pull her on top of me.

"Hey! Big brother in the room!" Antonio called, shielding his eyes

"If you don't like it, don't look" I said back and brought Jenna in for another kiss

"Get a room" he muttered

"Ok" I said, grabbing Jenna's hand and running over to the stairs

"NO!" Antonio shrieked, blocking our path

"You told us to" Jenna teased

"I didn't think you guys were _there_ in your relationship" he said, frantic

"We are a little _past _**there**" I said

"Dad would _kill_ you if he knew" he said

"Last time he thought we did, he exploded at Jenna so… let's just keep this between us" I said

"Does that mean you're gonna do it anyway?" Antonio asked nervously

"Yup" Jenna said as we shoved past him

Ahhhh, first _reuniting _after reuniting. This is nice.

**a/n: well, there you have it. Together again, isn't love grand? Review please!**

**Jenna **


	21. Family Drama

We walked back down stairs after… you know… Antonio looked like he was about to barf. He thought we were innocent, idiot.

"Carlos, our cousins and stuff are going to be here later so I hope you got all of _that_ out of your system" Antonio whispered to me

"They're staying _here_?" I whined

"I'll keep him under control" Jenna assured Antonio

"You seemed as willing as him… so, I don't trust you either" Antonio said, nervously

"That was his fault, and I'm the one with the control here, I'll keep him under control. I promise" Jenna said to Antonio

"I won't…, I'll be under control" I said

"Alright…" Antonio said slowly and reluctantly

He backed away slowly and I pulled Jenna in for a kiss. She kissed me back but pulled away soon after.

"Control young Carlos, control" she said, smiling

"Why?" I whined "They aren't even here yet" I added

"We both need practice with refraining from _each other_, we had better start now" she sighed

"Does that mean you can't kiss me?" I teased

She answered by pressing her lips to mine gently. I tried to push farther but she wouldn't let me. She _is_ the one with the control here. I need to gain some control. If I don't, we'll never make it through this family get together. It wouldn't really be good for my aunts and uncles to come for a visit and learn that their "sweet little Carlos" regularly _does_ his girlfriend.

I brought Jenna over to the couch, if I couldn't do what I really wanted I was _at least_ going to get some make out and cuddle time. Stupid family, why do they have to stay _here_? Oh well, there's nothing I can do about it.

"Carlos, control yourself" Jenna said as I kissed her

"I won't take it that far, I just wanna kiss you" I said and gave her the best puppy dog face I could muster

"Ok" she sighed and smiled "You and your stupid puppy dog face" she muttered playfully

"You know you can't resist it" I teased

"Yeah, I do and it's dangerous" she said and looked around "You better not use it for _certain purposes_" she said

"I won't" I promised "Now can we kiss?" I asked with a smile

She giggled and kissed me. We pulled apart and I started to tickle her. I know she's very ticklish so this is very fun for me. She laughed so hard she was crying and pleaded for me to stop. I would yell "NEVER!" and keep tickling her. I didn't even stop when I heard the door open and someone shout hello. I only stopped when I was tapped on the shoulder by my aunt.

"Hi Aunt Chris" I said with an apologetic look

"Hey Carlos" my cousin called from the door

"I believe that introductions are in order" my uncle said from behind my aunt

"Ok, everyone, this is my girlfriend Jenna, Jenna, this is my Aunt Chris, Uncle Steve, Kyle, Jeff, and Claire" I said

"Nice to meet you" Jenna said, holding her hand out for my uncle and aunt to shake

When they didn't shake her hand, she grabbed my hand and partially hid behind me. She started to get nervous and to tell you the truth, I was nervous too. I figured they wouldn't accept her but I didn't think they would be so rude about it. I stroked the back of her hand with my thumb, trying to calm her down. They pushed her into one of her clingy moments… great… We all just stood there awkwardly. Thank God Antonio walked in and broke the awkward tension. He ran up and hugged them all. They seemed really happy to see _him_, do they really not want me to grow up _that much_? I turned around and looked at Jenna. She looked worried.

"Don't worry, they'll warm up to you" I reassured her

"They _hate_ me" she said

"They just don't know you yet" I said as I pushed some hair behind her ear

"I really hope you're right" she whispered

I kissed her forehead for longer than necessary. If they _don't _accept her… this is going to be a _long_ week. They just need to get to know her, that's all. I hope.

Claire walked right up to us, she is two years older than me. She had a nice smile on her face. At least one person will give Jenna a chance. Claire just turned twenty and has had many boyfriends so she has lots of experience with our families hating the ones we love.

"So Carlos, you finally found a girl?" Claire asked me

"Hi, I'm Claire" she said with a smile, holding her hand out for Jenna to shake

Jenna smiled in return "I'm Jenna" she said, shaking her hand but still staying partially hidden behind me

"They just don't know you, they'll warm up to you" Claire said

"I hope so" Jenna whispered

"You seem really nice and you must be if Carlos likes you so they will definitely warm up to you" Claire said with a smile

"Thanks" Jenna said with a smile

"Hey!" Claire said, looking at Jenna's hand "Is that a promise ring?" she asked with a huge smile

"Yeah" Jenna replied shyly

"So you two aren't just dating, you're in love too?" she asked

"Yes we are" I said proudly

"That's great!" Claire exclaimed

I kissed the side of Jenna's head and she came out from behind me. "What about you? What's going on in the wonderful world of Claire?" I asked

"Well, college is hard but I found a guy, we aren't official yet though" she said

"What's his name?" Jenna asked

"Jake, he's a really sweet guy" Claire replied

"How old is he?" I asked

"Twenty-one" Claire said

"What's he look like?" Jenna asked

"He is six foot five and has black hair and lots of muscles" Claire said dreamily

"Sounds hot" Jenna said with a smile, I shot her a hurt look "Oh you know I love you" she said, hitting me lightly in the chest

"Worried she'll leave you Carlos?" Claire asked jokingly

"She wouldn't do that, would you?" I asked Jenna

"No, of course not" Jenna said sadly

"Oh you two are too cute!" Claire said laughing "Are you keeping him in check?" Claire asked Jenna

"I'm trying my best" Jenna said with a smile

"Good, look, I gotta go say hi to your mom" Claire said to me before leaving

"At lease _she_ likes me" Jenna said sadly

"Babe" I sighed before pulling her into a hug, kissing her forehead

"No, I'm serious, the rest of them already hate me" Jenna said against my chest

"Don't worry about them, I love you and that's all that matters" I said, pulling her chin up so she would look me in the eyes

"I love you too" she said before kissing me sweetly

"Nobody can some between us, it doesn't matter if they love or hate you, I'm going to be with you and there's nothing they can say or do about it" I said

She hugged me and tucked her face into my neck "You're mine forever" I whispered

"Are any more of your relatives coming?" Jenna asked against my neck

"Sadly, yes" I sighed

"Are they going to hate me too?" she asked

"I don't know" I said

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and more of my relatives rushed in to find me hugging Jenna. Unbelievable! I reluctantly let go of Jenna again and she went back to holding my hand.

"Who's the slut?" one of my cousins asked

I gave him a menacing glare "That _slut_ is my girlfriend, so shut the fuck up" I said back

"Sorry Carlos" he said halfheartedly

"Hey kid!" my cousin Andrew said, coming up to man-hug me

"Hey Andrew" I said and then I introduced Jenna to everyone, once again, they didn't shake her hand. Andrew was the only one who was nice to her out of my Aunt Jen, Uncle George, Kevin, Amanda, or Sarah. I am really hating my family right now!

"So, how long have you two been together?" Andrew asked

"Over a year right?" I asked Jenna

"Yup, somewhere around there" she said and smiled

"Really, that long?" he asked

"Yeah, and we will be together for a long time so can you tell them to back off?" I asked, pointing to his direct family

"Long time? What makes you so sure?" he asked

Jenna showed him her promise ring "Someday, we're going to get married" she said

"You crazy kids" Andrew teased

"So are you the same age or older than Carlos?" Andrew asked Jenna

"Actually, he turned eighteen before I did" she said with a smile

"Really? Wow… Look, I know my family doesn't like you yet but I'm sure they'll warm up to you" Andrew told Jenna

"When?" she asked

"Hard to tell, Kevin may take until the last day we're here because he's a stubborn little son of a bitch" Andrew said and laughed, I laughed a little too, knowing it was true

"That makes me feel so much better" Jenna muttered sarcastically

"Don't worry about them, we're all just protective of this little kid" Andrew said, playfully punching my shoulder

"Thanks" I muttered "You do know that I'm not a kid anymore" I said

"I do… but they don't" Andrew said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder, pointing to the rest of our family

"Do any of them like you?" he asked Jenna

"Claire does, but other than that, nope" she replied sadly

"Well, I like you!" Andrew said happily

Jenna's face lit up "Thanks" she said

"No problem kid" Andrew said back

I kissed the side of her head and wrapped my arm around her waist instead of holding her hand as Andrew walked away. She sighed and we sat down on the couch. She snuggled up next to me. I wanted her to sit in my lap but I decided not to ask, not wanting my family to hate her even more. I kept my arm securely around her waist as she wrapped her arms around my waist and snuggled up against me even more. I could feel my family's eyes on us and I could hear them whispering but I couldn't tell what they were saying. I decided to ignore them and focus on Jenna. I hope she doesn't take my family's rude behavior to heart. She's too important to me to get pushed away by my family.

Kyle ended up coming over and sitting next to Jenna. She looked at him and gave him some more space, clinging to me. He smirked at the TV.

"Hey Kyle" I said

"Hey Carlos" he said, looking right over Jenna and not acknowledging her at all

"Whatever" I grumbled and pulled Jenna off of the couch with me

I told Jenna to head up to my room so we could get away from my family. I was going to get a drink before going up myself.

-Jenna's POV-

I was on my way to the stairs when I bumped into someone. It was Jeff. He knocked me over and I landed on the hard wood floor with a thud.

"Sorry Jenna!" he said, helping me up

"It's ok, I guess I should watch where I'm going" I said, looking at my feet

"You know, I don't actually hate you like most of the people here" he said

"You don't?" I asked, looking up at him

"No, I don't, I think it's wrong for them to all hate you without getting to know you first" he said

"Thanks Jeff" I said back

"You remember names, good, that will get you somewhere with these people" he said smiling

I smiled back "I hope I can get somewhere, I don't like it when people hate me" I whispered

"Tell me about yourself" Jeff said, changing the subject

"Ok, to start, I am in love with Carlos" I said, getting that out of the way "But I can be a little unstable" I said, embarrassed

"How so?" he asked

"Well, I can't handle it when people yell at me and I have abandonment issues" I said with a small voice

"Why?" he asked, genuinely curious

"Don't go spreading this around to everyone here ok? I don't want to be a charity case" I said

"I completely understand, in fact, come with me" he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me into a bedroom "Ok, _now _tell me"

"You aren't going to tell anyone?" I asked

"I promise, I'll let you tell them if you want to" he said

"This is pretty personal, but I guess since we are going to be family eventually…" I started

"I won't judge or tell anyone" he said seriously

I was about to tell him when I got a text from Carlos. "Hang on, sorry" I said

"No problem"

Carlos asked me where I was and I replied. Then I asked Carlos if I should tell Jeff what I've been through and he said it was a good idea.

"Ok, so, my dad used to verbally abuse me as a kid" I said, Jeff looked concerned "The day I turned fourteen, he packed up and left without a word. That's the basis of my problems" I said

"Is that it?" he asked

"No, ok, as you've probably noticed, I'm unhealthily skinny" I said

"Yeah I did notice" he said

"I don't have an eating disorder or anything but over the summer, my dad decided to come back into my life. He showed up at my camp and kidnapped me during the night. He locked me in a jail looking warehouse and beat me every day. At first, I tried to fight it but I gave up. He never gave me any food except for one apple and a bottle of water. He starved me for eleven days. I was near death when Carlos, Logan, Kendall and James found me" I said

"You're kidding right?" he asked

"No, I'm not, look" I lifted my shirt and showed him one of my scars that was on my stomach

"Oh my God!" he said

"Yeah, so… that's pretty much my life story" I said shrugging

"Did Carlos like you before that?" he asked

"We were already in love before he knew about any of my problems" I reassured him

"I have never even experienced anything remotely that bad in my twenty- six years" he said

"Yeah, my life has been pretty shitty" I sighed

"I see" he said, running a hand through his hair

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I am starting to feel clingy so I have to go find Carlos" I said before walking out the door

I walked through the mob of people in the living room and found Carlos. I attached myself to him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me tightly. We let go and he pulled me up to his bedroom. Antonio shot us a warning glance as we left and Carlos shook his head, meaning we weren't going to do anything. He laid down on his bed and I laid down next to him. He pulled me on top of him and I snuggled into his chest. I smiled as I pressed my face into his chest. He kissed the top of my head and smiled.

"How'd it go with Jeff?" he asked, stroking my hair

"Pretty good, he told me that he never hated me in the first place and when I told him my story he really felt for me y'know?" I said

"I'm glad, see, I told you that my family would warm up to you" he said

"Three down, a bunch to go" I sighed

"Don't worry about it" he said

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" he said

We cuddled for about an hour when someone came up to find us. Too bad it was Carlos' Aunt Chris, not someone who actually_ liked _me.

"Get out from under that bitch and come down and be with your family" she groaned to Carlos

"What makes you think she's a bitch?" Carlos asked

"She's probably just using you" she grumbled and left the room

My eyes started to water with the tears that were threatening to fall "No, I'm not" I said to her assumption but it came out shaky and tear filled

"Baby please don't cry" Carlos whispered

"Sorry, that last one hurt. I am not using you, I could never do that" I whispered

"I know, she just doesn't understand how we feel about each other" Carlos sighed

"I know and it sucks" I said, wiping my tears away

We sat up "Baby, come here" Carlos said, opening his arms for me. I snuggled up against him "Let it out babe" he said, kissing the top of my head

"I shouldn't be crying over this, it just hurts, they act like it's _wrong_ for me to love you" I said and sniffled

"I know babe, I know" he said, snuggling his face into my hair

"Why don't they understand? Why?" I asked

"I don't know babe, we probably never will _fully_ understand them"

I stopped crying and Carlos wiped away all my tears. He kissed my forehead and took me to wash my face. When I was satisfied and it didn't look like I had been crying, Carlos and I went downstairs. He held me close to him and glared at his Aunt Chris as we passed her. I kept clinging to him as we passed more of his family and I received many glares and angry grumblings. The words I could make out were always along the lines of _"bitch" "slut"_ or _"whore". _ I'm not a bitch, slut or a whore! Why are these people so mean to me?

**a/n… well, drama within the family… whatcha think?**

**Jenna **


	22. Peace

Carlos and I have been keeping our cuddling to a minimum and it's killing me. I feel so clingy and if I do something about it I get called a slut. It kind of sucks to be around people who hate you.

"Carlos" I whispered from next to him on the couch

"What's wrong?" he whispered back

"Feel… clingy… need… cuddle time" I choked out

"I know babe" he sighed "Come here" he said, opening his lap to me

"What about your family?" I whispered, looking around to be sure nobody was eaves dropping

"I don't care, you need me and I need to be here for you!" he said back

I reluctantly crawled into his lap "I'm sorry that I'm such a nuisance" I whispered

He froze "Why would you think that?" he asked

"Because I'm screwed up and your family hates me" I whispered

"Baby please, don't ever think that you're a nuisance" he pleaded

"But I am one" I responded

He lifted my chin so I would look at him "No, you're not" he insisted

We stared into each other's eyes for a while, not caring who was watching.

-No POV-

"Awwww, look at them" Carlos' Aunt Jen said to Amanda and Sarah

"Who? Carlos and that girl?" Amanda asked

"Yes, maybe she really does love him…" Aunt Jen started

"Whatever" Amanda said as she stalked off

"I think she really does" Sarah said to her mom (Aunt Jen)

"Maybe we should just accept that our little Carlos is growing up" Aunt Jen began

"I think we should, I mean, he obviously loves her and she seems to love him back, and she has a promise ring" Sarah said, thinking deeply about the girl who she believed she had misjudged

"He seems happy with her" Aunt Jen said

"Maybe if _we_ accept her, others will follow suit" Sarah offered

"Yeah, good thinking, but let's let them have their moment" Aunt Jen said

Sarah began to think. _What if Carlos _was_ in love? Would that be so bad? Sure, he's a kid, but he's older and more mature now. _ While standing there and watching her teenage cousin and his girlfriend, the twenty- seven year old Sarah realized she had never had anything like they did. She started to wonder if that was why she hated Jenna so much. _Am I just jealous?_ She thought to herself.

Jen began to think about the two teenagers also. Carlos was still a kid, there was no doubt in her mind about this, but is there something she overlooked? _He seems more mature now, maybe he understands love…_ she thought to herself. Jen had always hated every girl that Carlos would bring on a date, simply because they looked like sluts. Jen started to take in Jenna's appearance. _She doesn't _look_ like a slut, maybe her feelings towards him are pure. Maybe they are in love… _

-Jenna's POV-

It felt good to be in Carlos' arms. I eventually felt the calmness come back and got out of his lap. He looked at me with a sad expression.

"I'm calm now" I said

"That doesn't mean I want you to move" Carlos said back

"Your family" I whispered

"At least sit with me" he whined

I moved back into his lap and rested my head on his shoulder. I was there for a couple minutes before we were approached by Carlos' Aunt Jen and Sarah. I jumped out of his lap and refused to look them in the eyes.

"Jenna" Jen started

I slowly looked up "We don't hate you anymore" Sarah offered with a smile

I smiled slightly back and Jen moved to sit next to me "Tell us about yourself" she said

I looked at Carlos and he nodded "O-okay, what do you want to know?" I asked timidly

"Tell us about your past" Sarah said

I looked to Carlos nervously, I know I told Jeff but there are so many people around right now. "Are you sure?" I asked

"Yeah, I want to know why you are so worried about what we think about you and why you are so attached to him" Sarah said

"It's a long story" I whispered

"We have time" Jen offered

"Carlos?" I asked

"Do you want to tell them?" he asked me

"They'll find out eventually I guess" I sighed

"You sure you want to?" he asked

"Yeah" I said

"Can we go somewhere where there aren't as many people?" Carlos asked them

"Sure" Jen said with a sympathetic look

We walked into a bedroom and I told them to sit down.

"Why are you so worried about people hearing?" Sarah asked

"Because my past isn't exactly… normal" I said

"How so sweety?" Jen asked

"I have had a really traumatic life and I am very screwed up" I said

"You're not screwed up!" Carlos groaned

"I'm telling a story" I scolded him with a smile

"Sorry" he said back

I told them my story and showed them some of my more defined scars. Jen pulled me right into a hug and Sarah didn't really know what to do. I told them not to tell anyone and they promised they wouldn't. Two more down…

When dinner rolled around, I was lucky enough to be able to sit in between Carlos and Jen. Too bad I was across from Kyle though. He kept smirking at me and trying to play footsies with me. I was very uncomfortable sitting across from him.

"Would you please stop?" I asked him

"Me? I'm not doing anything" he said with obviously fake innocence

I looked down at my food and after about thirty seconds, he started doing it again. I asked him to stop, he refused. He kept saying that he wasn't doing anything. After about twenty minutes of him trying to play footsies with me, I had had enough.

"Stop!" I hissed

"What? Don't like that?" he asked with a smirk

"No! I don't, Kyle!" I said back, keeping my voice down

"Too bad you're wasting your time on him… you should be with someone more attractive, like me" he said suggestively

I got furious "What is your problem?" I hissed

"Jenna" Carlos warned from beside me

"Carlos" I said back, looking to him for help

"Just ignore him" he said, shooting a glare at Kyle

I nodded and went back to my food. When Kyle started to try to play footsies with me again, I just moved my legs and feet as far under my chair as I could. I grabbed Carlos' hand under the table and he looked at me and smiled. He winked and I winked back, using our secret gesture. I could see Kyle glaring at me but I didn't give him the satisfaction of me looking up. My anger probably fuels him.

After dinner, Carlos and I sat on the floor in front of the couch. There were people on the couch so we decided to just sit on the floor. Carlos held my hand but looked at me longingly. I knew all he wanted to do was cuddle and I can't say that I didn't want the same thing. I scooted a little closer to him and he put his arm around my waist. He didn't look satisfied but this is the best we can do in a room full of people who hate me.

After a while of people either ignoring me or grumbling about me I decided to leave Carlos and go to bed. I went up the stairs and was about to go into Carlos' room when I was stopped by Kyle.

"So, Jenna" he started

"What?" I asked

"I think that you should dump my loser cousin and go for someone who is more… me" he said

"N-no, w-why would I do that?" I asked nervously

"Because you're too good looking for him, you're more my speed" he said, his hand trailing up my arm

"Get off of me!" I said, throwing his hand off of me

"You just made a very bad choice" he said in a dark voice that sounded as if he was going to kill me

He walked off, leaving me frozen and scared. I brushed it off and got ready for bed. I changed and hopped into Carlos' bed. I snuggled under the covers and fell into a dreamless sleep.

-Carlos' POV-

Since Jenna left, I'm about to ask my family some questions.

"Why do you guys hate Jenna?" I asked seriously, facing my family

"Well, sweety, I just think you're too young for a serious relationship and here we are, you thinking you're in love and being only eighteen" Aunt Chris explained

"Well, I'm not a child and I do know I'm in love" I insisted

"No, you aren't, you just like the idea" Uncle Steve contradicted

"What makes you think he doesn't understand love?" Andrew asked

"He's just a kid!" Aunt Chris said

"But! He's a mature kid! You just can't see through his cute little face" Claire argued

"She's right, my son has grown into fine young man" Dad argued

"So, even _you_ approve of this relationship?" Uncle George asked

"He's my son, I didn't really approve at first and thought she was just using him but he stood up for her and basically told me to sort myself out and I ended up really liking her, she's a nice girl" Dad said, looking at me with a smile

"He's right, she's such a sweet girl, she treats Carlos right" Mom said

"And you don't even know her! You should at least get to know her before judging her, she doesn't need more shit in her life" I said

"More shit? What's wrong with her?" Kevin asked

"Nothing, nothing's wrong with me" Jenna said, coming into the room

"Hey babe" I said, patting the floor beside me for her to sit

"If you guys want to fight about me, I can just leave, go back to LA" she said quietly

"No! Don't go, you and I both know that would end badly for you" I said in a serious tone

"I know it would end badly" she replied sheepishly

"How would it end badly?" Amanda asked

"Screw it, I'll tell you guys my story" Jenna huffed

"Are you sure?" I asked her

"They'll find out eventually" she grumbled to me

"You're probably right" I sighed

She crossed the room and sat next to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Ok, so, let's start with the fact that I was verbally abused as a child" she started

"What a load of shit" Kyle huffed

"Oh yeah? Someone yell at me, I'll cry" she challenged

"Ok!" Kevin said, a little too enthusiastically

"Let the girl talk" Aunt Jen ordered

"Okay so the day I turned fourteen, my dad packed up and left without a word. It screwed with my head and now I have abandonment issues." Jenna said

"Ok, so you're mentally unstable, so what?" Kevin asked submissively

"I wasn't finished. Over the summer, my dad decided to come back into my life. He showed up at my camp and while I was asleep, he kidnapped me. He kept me in a warehouse/jail cell type thing and beat me. He beat me and starved me for eleven days. I was almost dead when Carlos, James, Kendall and Logan found me. I'm sure that if it had taken about another twenty minutes for them to find me, I wouldn't be here" Jenna explained

"And neither would I" I added

"Why wouldn't you be here?" Amanda asked me

"Jenna technically was dead for a few minutes and I ran off, I didn't know she had actually lived and I almost committed suicide. Kendall found me as I was planning it out" I said

"Carlos!" Claire shrieked

"Sorry, life without this girl… isn't life at all" I said, holding Jenna closer to me

"I love you" Jenna whispered against my neck

"So," Uncle George started awkwardly

"Sorry for dumping all of that on you, I just felt like I should tell you. Clear the air, I guess" Jenna said awkwardly

"I think I owe you an apology" Aunt Chris sighed

"Please don't think that just because my life has sucked that you should like me. I don't want to be a charity case." Jenna said to my family

"I'm sorry I was so harsh on you, we just don't want Carlos to grow up, he's the youngest of the family" Aunt Chris explained

"And I get that, I do but you don't need to protect him from me. I would never hurt him" Jenna said, looking up at my face that was looking at my family

I met her eyes "I would never hurt you either" I whispered "I love you" I whispered

"I love you too" she whispered back. We were completely oblivious to the other people in the room

I kissed her sweetly. "See, that looks like love to me" I could barely hear Claire say

We pulled away and smiled at each other. I kissed her cheek and I could hear a couple people "awww" in the background. I could see Jenna blushing as I kissed her cheek. I knew she could make my family like her. She could make _anyone_ like her.

She got up and said goodnight to everyone before walking back to my room to go to bed. Everyone said goodnight back to her as she left and that made me smile. My family accepted her and that's all that matters to me. I would be with her anyway but it's easier on her and myself if they like her.

"Thank you, guys" I said to my family

"I'm sorry Carlos, we should have given her a chance sooner" Uncle Steve said

"All she wants is for you guys to accept her" I said

"And I think I can speak for everyone when I say that we accept your relationship with her, it seems real. But if something happens, don't come crying to me" Uncle Steve said back and everyone agreed with him

"Thanks guys, that really means a lot" I said

"What are you doing down here? Go be with her Carlos!" Amanda said with a smile

I quickly said goodnight and ran off to bed to be with Jenna.

**a/n: well, now everything's all happy again… for now. That's right, I got things planned for this… big things and you will not expect what's coming. I can almost guarantee that fact. I will have the next chapter up soon but for now… Reviews? I really could use some!**

**Jenna**


	23. Here We Go

-Jenna's POV-

I woke up in Carlos' arms. I smiled contently and crawled out of bed. I decided to let him sleep a little longer. I padded downstairs in my bare feet, being quiet so I didn't wake anyone. It was like eight in the morning. I was surprised when I got downstairs and saw Carlos' mom, Aunt Jen, Aunt Chris and Claire were all up, sitting around the bar, talking. I walked over and stood at the end of the bar, next to Claire's seat.

"Morning Jenna" Claire smiled cheerfully

"Morning everyone" I said back with a smile

"Take a seat!" Chris insisted with a smile, patting the seat next to her

"Thanks" I said with a smile, climbing up onto the seat

"Coffee?" Carlos' mom asked me

"No thanks, I don't drink coffee" I replied politely

"You don't drink coffee? How do you keep up with Carlos?" Claire asked, shocked

"I have as much energy as he does" I said and shrugged

"I have _never_ seen anyone who has as much energy as he does" Jen laughed

"Here I am" I said, laughing lightly

They all let out a chuckle "Oh Jenna" Claire sighed

We talked for a while and we were talking and laughing and things of that nature. We were all laughing about something Claire said when Carlos came running down the stairs. He sprinted over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. He held me so tight I couldn't breathe.

"Carlos" I coughed

"I like woke up and you weren't there" he said into my back

"Relax babe" I said, trying to turn around in his arms "I thought _I_ was the one with the abandonment issues" I said with a smile

"It's just different now" he said, almost inaudibly

"How so? Carlos, what's wrong?" I asked, getting very worried

"We'll just, leave you two alone" Claire said as she and the others left the room

"Carlos, please tell me" I pleaded, trying to look him in the eyes

"Ever since you're dad kidnapped you, I get scared when I wake up and you're not there" he answered, refusing to look me in the eyes

I lifted his chin "Oh, Carlos" I sighed "My dad is _gone_, you don't have to worry about him anymore" I assured him

"I know but, I just, I don't know, I freak out a little I guess" he said sheepishly

"I love you" I said with a smile, pulling him in for a kiss

We pulled apart. "I love you too" he said with a smile

I hopped down from the stool and pulled him in for a hug. "I'm not going anywhere" I whispered against his neck

He hugged me tighter and kissed the top of my head. We soon parted and he sat down on a stool as I poured him and myself some orange juice. I sat down at the bar next to him as his family walked back in.

"All better?" Claire asked Carlos

"Crisis averted" he replied with a smile

"Good" Chris said as they all gathered around the bar.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Carlos asked

"Well, I think we are all just going to hang out, it's supposed to be around seventy today" his mom replied

We sat there, talking and laughing. Carlos had his arm around my waist the whole time, pulling me closer every now and again. After about two hours, I was starting to get the need to burn energy. I started shaking my leg rapidly, I could see that Carlos was doing the same thing.

"Wanna go outside?" Carlos whispered in my ear

"Yes!" I whispered back

Carlos grabbed my hand "We're going to go outside for a while" he announced to his family before pulling me out the door

-Claire's POV-

We followed Carlos and Jenna outside after a few minutes. We stood on the back porch and watched them run around. Carlos was chasing Jenna around the yard. She kept turning her head and giggling before running faster to get away from him. Eventually, he caught her. He grabbed her from behind and spun her around in a circle. They were both laughing. How cute! In the middle of spinning Jenna around, Carlos fell and they landed hard on the ground, laughing the whole time. Jenna was on top of him and she flipped over to face him. They stared at each other for a second before kissing. I swear, they are the cutest couple that I have ever seen!

"Break it up you two!" Aunt Jen yelled as their kiss became more heated

"Sorry!" they both yelled back, I chuckled at them

-Jenna's POV-

"You'd better get off of me before I start to have issues with my pants" Carlos whispered with a smile

I giggled and got off of him.

After getting off of him, I held my hand out to help him up. He took it and I helped pull him to his feet, only to be instantly wrapped in a bone-crushing hug. I giggled and leaned into the touch. We walked inside and Carlos left to go take a shower and change. I walked up to his room after he left, on my way there I ran into Kyle.

"Hey beautiful" Kyle greeted, sliding a hand around my waist

"Please don't touch me" I said quietly

"But don't you see? You are meant to be with me, not him" Kyle said with a smirk

"N-no, I love Carlos not you!" I insisted

He seemed to get angry and soon I was forced up against a wall, his lips crushing against mine. I just stood there, waiting for it to be over. I wanted to cry as he tried to force a reaction out of me. When I didn't react to the kiss, he pulled away. He pulled me away and threw me back into the wall before stalking off. I let a tear slide down my cheek. I sat there with my knees held up to my chest and my forehead against my knees. I just sat there, not knowing what to do or say. I hoped that Carlos would come and find me soon.

-Kyle's POV-

After kissing that little slut, I went off to Kevin's room. I slammed the door behind me and told him we needed to talk.

"I want to get rid of the slut" I told him

"I don't like that little bitch either" he replied

"Good, I have a plan" I started

"Talk to me" Kevin said eagerly

"Well, I may have heard that my friend that works in the paparazzi business may have gotten a photo of a certain slut with one of Carlos' dearest friends" I said with an evil smirk

"Oh really?" Kyle asked

"Let's have a little fun" I said in a deep voice

**a/n: I know it's short, please don't kill me! I wanted to cut it off there because it leads into my very elaborate plans that will make for long chapters please be happy!**

**Jenna **


	24. Special Friend

-Carlos' POV-

After my shower, I started walking to my room with a towel around my waist. I froze when I saw Jenna, slumped against the wall, crying. I immediately kneeled down next to her and brought her into a hug. Her arms latched around me tightly as she calmed down quickly. After she had calmed down, I picked her up and carried her to my room. I set her down on the bed and she rolled over onto her stomach. She shoved her face into a pillow and sighed. I threw on some boxers and sweatpants before sitting down on the edge of the bed and placing a hand on her back. She jumped and tensed in shock but then relaxed. She hasn't done _that_ in a while.

"Jenna, what happened?" I asked as I rubbed her back, she suddenly flipped over

"Kyle- he told me that I was meant to be with him and not you and then he forced me up against a wall and kissed me. When I didn't kiss back, he gave up and threw me against the wall again before stalking off" Jenna said as tears threatened to escape from her eyes

I felt anger start to boil inside me, not at Jenna, at Kyle "Jenna" I sighed and pulled her into a hug

"Do you hate me?" Jenna asked quietly

I pulled away and looked her in the eyes "No, I could never hate you!" I said before pulling her back into a tighter hug "Are you mad at me?" she asked into my neck

"No, I'm not mad at you at all, as long as you didn't kiss back" I said

"No, of course I didn't!" she said as she looked me in the eye and I knew she was telling the truth

We hugged for a little while longer before I went off to Kyle's room and she went downstairs. I was going to have a little talk with Kyle. I forced open his door and I was mad, I couldn't wait to yell at him a little bit. I saw him sitting in a chair like nothing was wrong. This made me furious.

"Kyle!" I snapped

"Hey Carlos" he said with a fake innocent smile

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked, my fists in tight balls at my sides

"I don't have a problem, do you?" he asked with a smirk

"Yes, I consider it a problem when you try to steal my girlfriend away from me" I said through my teeth

"Little bitch didn't even kiss me back" he grumbled

"Yeah because she's _my_ girlfriend, she's in love with _me_!" I snarled

"Not for long" he said with an evil smile

"What the fuck is your problem? Why can't you just let me be happy? Why the hell do you have to try to steal away the best thing that has ever happened to me? Well you know what Kyle? FUCK YOU! I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE YOUR SHIT ANYMORE!" I yelled

"OH YEAH, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?" he yelled back, standing up

"You listen to me and listen good, if you touch her or even _look_ at her, I will personally rip off your special friend" I snarled, pointing to his crotch, he cringed just thinking about it

With that, I turned and left the room. I walked downstairs and sat next to Jenna on the couch. She immediately snuggled into my side.

-Kyle's POV-

Alright so I will just have to wait until Carlos and Jenna leave to carry out my plans… it will be worth it.

**a/n GAH I'm posting this tiny chapter because I'm leading up to something IM SO SORRY I JUST CANT HANDLE IT review would ya?**


End file.
